BAU go camping!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When Jack asks his dad to take him camping how does it turn out be a camping trip that will involve the whole BAU team, Will, Henry, Jack and Jessica camping in the middle of nowhere for a whole week? A camping trip filled with fun and chaos...Rated T to be safe but mainly more humour than T rating.
1. 1 Jack's idea

One Sunday afternoon Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Unit Chief of the FBI'S BAU was at his apartment watching something boring on T.V when his 8 year old son Jack appeared from where he'd been reading in his room.

Since his mom's tragic murder 4 years ago, Jack had lived with his dad and his Aunt Jessica, Haley's sister took care of him when his dad had to go away on a case.

"Dad…"

"Yes buddy. Do you need something?"

"No but I was thinking, can we go camping sometime?" Aaron turned off the TV.

"Why the sudden interest in camping buddy?"

"Loads of my mates at school have been saying how their parents have taken them on camping trips and that they've had an awesome time…."

"Let me think about it buddy and look into it. I promise if its possible and it means that much to you, I'll take you if I can, okay."

"Okay. Thanks dad!"

The next day Aaron was sitting in his office at the BAU trying to do paperwork when David Rossi, his best friend and colleague knocked on the door.

"What's up Hotch?"

"Jack asked me a question yesterday…He wants to go camping like his friends have been camping with their parents."

"And you don't I suppose?"

"It's not that. It's just that I never went camping and I don't know the first thing about camping."

"Oh right. Its not that complicated. Just a tent and a couple of sleeping bags really…"

"Very funny. There's more to it than that...Even I know that…"

"I'll see if any of the guys have got stuff you can borrow if you'd like."

"Thanks but I don't even know how to light a campfire, let alone set up a camp…."

"You know what might be a good solution?"

"What's that then? Just not go camping?"

"No, to have someone who's been camping before go with you…"

The next day, as Rossi asked around the BAU team members for camping gear, everyone suddenly wanted to go camping too. Rossi returned to Hotch's office with a grim look on his face.

"Aaron I got both a solution and a big problem to your camping dilemma."

"What's the big problem?"

"Since asking around, the whole team wants to go camping, which in a way is also good news."

"How's that good news as well?"

"Cos it means they'll be people who know what they're doing…"

"Do I really have to take the WHOLE team and my son camping?"

"Come on Jack'll love it. Maybe J.J can bring Henry and Will to keep him occupied."

"Please tell me this is a joke? First it was only me and Jack, then me and the team then Will and Henry as well! The way this is going I might as well invite Jessica to join us!"

"That's an idea!"

"Why'd I even open my big mouth to you David Rossi? I should of just said no when Jack asked me!"

"Come on Hotch, it'll be one big happy family camping trip. Jack will LOVE it!"

"At least let me talk to Jessica first BEFORE we make any decisions or plans!"

That evening when Aaron went to pick up his son from Jessica's house, instead of just waiting in his car to pick up Jack like he normally did, Jessica knew that there was something up when he got out of the car and began to walk to her front door.

"You okay Aaron?"

"Yeah. Before I take Jack home can we talk first?"

"Sure. I've just boiled the kettle. Come in."

"DAD!"

"Hey buddy!" Jack ran to him and Aaron knelt down and gave his son a massive hug.

"Hey buddy, do you mind if me and your aunt talk alone for a minute before we go home?"

"Sure. I gotta go pack my backpack and stuff up anyway."

Jack ran back up the stairs and Aaron followed Jessica into her kitchen where she quickly made 2 mugs of hot coffee.

"So what's up? Do you have to go away on another case first thing?"

"No. Luckily touch wood we're staying at the BAU tomorrow. The thing is Jack asked me on Sunday whether I'd take him camping. Apparently his friends have been camping with their parents and had a great time of it."

"You should. It'll be a great way for you guys to spend time together as father and son."

"Yeah I know. The thing is I've never been camping so I asked Dave for advice yesterday and he spent time today going round the team asking if they had camping equipment. Ends up that now the whole team want to go with us. Dave said J.J would bring Henry and Will to keep Jack company. It was only then that I said as a joke that I might as well invite you to join us. Now he thinks I'm serious!" They'd moved to sit down at her kitchen table.

"You know I've been camping before and think it might be fun, especially if the whole team is going as well. Jack would have a great time."

"What? You'd like to go camping?"

"Yeah. When you thinking of planning it for?"

"Would have to be in school holidays and be decent weather. So maybe summer holidays in a few weeks time?"

"How long are you planning on camping for?"

"I have no idea. I was just hoping for one single night…."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Depends…."

"I think it would be great to spend a whole week camping!"

"A whole WEEK! Think I'll tell Jack we can't go camping now…"

"And break his heart? No way. I can help you with equipment and what to buy."

"Are you sure you'd be up for a whole week camping with not only me and Jack but the whole team plus Will and Henry?"

"Yeah, course. HEY JACK CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR A MINUTE?"

Jack appeared as quick as lightning.

"Jack your dad has some good news…."

"Hey buddy I was talking to Dave about going camping and well now it looks like the whole team wants to join us as well as Will and Henry. Also your aunt says she'd love to come camping too! What do you think? I know you were probably hoping it'd only be me and you and I promise that if this does happen me and you will spend a lot of time alone hanging out and doing whatever you want."

"That would be so AWESOME! A big family camping trip! Dad you're the best! Aunt Jess I'm glad you're coming with us too!"

"Nothing's been decided or planned yet buddy."

"I know but this trip is gonna be so COOL!"

The next day, Hotch called Rossi to his office.

"Did you talk to Jessica then?"

"Yeah, she loves the idea of a team family camping trip. She even said she'd love to come too. Apparently she's been camping before and will help me buy what we need."

"That's good cos J.J said he and Will would love to join us if we went."

"Think I need to get the team together to discuss this…"

He sent a mass text to all the BAU team. 'Meeting in conference room in 10 minutes. Hotch.'

Ten minutes later, Hotch and Rossi were standing by the white board as the others filed into the conference room and sat down.

"So what's the new case Hotch?"

"There is no new case."

"Then why'd you call us in here?"

"Apparently Rossi here went round yesterday asking if any of you had camping equipment I could borrow to take Jack camping, something I've never done myself. He told me you all now want to go camping with us…."

"Oh yeah. You've never been camping boss man?"

"Unfortunately no."

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING! WE'RE GOING CAMPING!"

"So where we gonna go?"

"I was hoping one of you might know somewhere….."

"When are you planning for then?"

"Told Jessica it would probably be sometime in Jack's summer holidays which are in a few weeks.

"Jessica coming too?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's been camping before…"

"I think we should camp old school!"

"What's old school camping Morgan?"

"No camping ground just tents in a field or woods."

Hotch groaned. How much worse a camping trip could he be planning on having?...


	2. 2 Making plans

The team got down to starting to make plans.

"How about we go near to my cabin by the lake? We could use the cabin only to store food and supplies but we'd camp far enough away so that someone would have to hike to the cabin to bring back the food for the day. That way we'd still be in the middle of nowhere so to speak but there's a landline in the cabin in case we need to call for help."

"Good idea Dave."

"Clooney's gonna love the trip!"

"Morgan we are NOT and I mean NOT taking either Clooney or Mudgie. Sadly they have to stay behind on this trip. We'll have enough to deal with without having the dogs there. That is okay with you isn't it Dave?"

"Sure. Mudgie prefers his home comforts anyway and he adores his dog sitter."

"How long you planning to camp for ?"

"Jessica said a week would be the best idea."

"Oh great a week camping with 5 guys, 4 girls and 2 kids and no showers."

"That's not the only home comfort you girls will be missing."

"You mean….no toilet?"

"That's what old school means…the whole outdoors is your bathroom…."

"Blake why'd we say we'd go camping?"

"Thought we'd go to a proper camping ground…."

"So why don't we make plans on tent sharing?"

"Tent sharing?"

"Yeah. We are not having individual tents Spencer."

"Hotch and Jessica sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes marriage…."

"Then comes Morgan who's stuck at the office!" Hotch smiled wickedly at Morgan and made everyone laugh.

"Obviously I'll share with Jack. Blake or J.J will you share with Jessica?"

"Sure. Will can share with Henry and I'll share with Jessica." J.J raised her hand slightly to volunteer.

"Great. Garcia, Blake you girls are sharing a tent. Rossi, as you snore you can have your own tent. That leaves you Morgan to share with Spencer."

"Why's he get his own tent?"

"Cos he snores loudly and no one else will share with me." Spencer smiled at a upset Morgan.

"Woo hoo I get a tent to myself!"

"Only cos you snore Rossi man!"

"So we've decided on where we're going, how long we're going for, roughly when we are going, whose sharing tents with whom. What else is there left?"

"We'll all need to make sure we got our own camping supplies and eating equipment. The food can be sorted out nearer the time. As I'm getting a tent to myself, I'll be generous.."

"And swop tents with me?"

"No Morgan I'll be generous and fork out for tents for everyone. But every need's to get their own sleeping bags, bed rolls, pillows, head torches, plus extra batteries, eating equipment and first aid kits."

"Why do we all need first aid kits Rossi? Surely one is enough?"

"In my experience Morgan, when you go camping you can never have enough first aid kits, especially when it comes to camping with children. Plus J.J's and Hotch's will be for 3 people each kit."

"Okay I get your point."

They spent some more time planning different aspects before Hotch announced that everyone had to go back to work.

A couple of weeks later Aaron dropped Jack off with Will and Henry and picked up Jessica to go camping shopping with. Aaron ended up paying for 2 adult sleeping bags, 1 child's sleeping bag, 2 hiker's backpacks, 2 adult sized and 1 child sized sets of eating utensils, 2 top of the range fully stocked first aid kits, 3 camping pillows, 3 camping bed rolls, and some other lot of camping equipment. Aaron never imagined they'd need so much for 1 camping trip! Jessica kindly offered to let Aaron store all the stuff at her house as she knew his apartment wasn't that big, so after they left the store they went back and put all the stuff they'd bought and stored it in Jessica's lounge. After a cup of coffee Aaron left to pick up Jack, still wondering whether this camping trip was still such a good idea….


	3. 3 Packing and leaving

Aaron finally decided on a date for the whole team to set off on the camping trip, and managed to arrange with the director for the whole team to be off on not only the whole week but also the two days before and two days after just in case. When he heard about the whole team week long camping trip, the director decided it was a great way for team bonding and so even put it in as work related which meant they'd be getting paid whilst they were on their camping vacation.

Three days before they were due to go, which happened to be a Tuesday, Aaron had everyone reassemble in the conference room so that they could go over more planning. Dave would go up the day before and take all the food and stuff that was going to be stored at the cabin, Morgan would drive him, Spencer and Blake and all their stuff plus all the tents up on the day. Hotch would drive him, Jack, Jessica plus all their stuff, and J.J would do the same with Will and Henry. To make life easier, they planned the whole week's meals in advance, who would hike back to the cabin to fetch the day's food supplies, who would be responsible for what etc. Dave announced that he had found a place far enough away from his cabin but close enough in case of problems and also for the person collecting the food from the cabin each day. The place he had found was next to a clean water stream that they could use for drinking water and washing up dishes and was also very close to the clean water lake, which they could use to bathe and swim in. To make the experience seem more back to nature for everyone, everyone was to leave their cell phones, laptops and I pads at home. Even Spencer had been told not to take any books and Morgan had been told to leave his Ipod at home, which he was not too pleased about. The cabin had a landline for emergency use if something happened. They had all been checking the weather forecasts and so far it looked to be a really nice week with warmer than normal nights.

Aaron and Dave made sure they went through every detail they could think of regarding safety issues, responsibilities, equipment, cooking rotas, cleaning dishes rotas, making sure everyone brought enough warm clothing to last them the whole week, that everyone had everything they needed and that they made sure they brought everything they would need, etc. Neither Aaron nor Dave wanted to leave anything to chance as, knowing their team, as well as 2 lively young boys, anything could go wrong at anytime at the drop of a hat.

Aaron and Dave decided everyone apart from Dave would meet up in the parking lot of the FBI building and go together.

Only when everything had been gone through and everyone knew who was doing what did he let them go, arranging to meet up in the parking lot on the Friday morning at 10am for the hour drive to Dave's cabin. Once there one car would transport stuff to the camping site and the other cars would be left at the cabin. The car transporting stuff would be the only car the 11 people had access to for the whole week.

Back at home Aaron packed plenty of warm clothes for both him and Jack that would easily last them the week. He also packed enough warmer weather clothes, sets of pyjamas, toiletries, towels and a couple of sets of swim suits for them both. Because everything camping wise was at her house, Jessica insisted both Hotchner boys spend Thursday night at hers and they could all go together the next morning. When they were at Jessica's on Thursday night they would sit Jack down and go over everything he needed to remember and needed to do whilst on the camping trip and warned if he disobeyed, played up or became too naughty then they would bring him straight home before the week was up.

Thursday afternoon came around sooner than Aaron could a worried Aaron could want. Even though everything both he and Dave could think about had been planned out he was still worried something would surely go wrong.

He'd packed up all of his and Jack's clothing, etc, that he'd packed the day before into his SUV and driven him and Jack over to Jessica's house where Jessica helped him pack all her stuff and all the camping equipment they'd brought into his SUV.

That evening they'd sat Jack down together and had their long camping week talk and made sure Jack understood everything they told him. Jack promised to be good and to do everything he was told. Aaron knew that Jack wanted this camping trip more than anyone else and if he knew there was a risk of him being bought home mid week due to disobedience or bad behaviour then he would at least try his best to behave and follow orders, which is the only thing Aaron could ask for him.

The boy was so excited it had been hard to get him to go to sleep but eventually tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep.

All 3 woke up early the next morning. Jessica because of excitement and her houseguests, Jack due to just plain excitement and eagerness and Aaron due to the fact he had barely slept with worry.

At 9.45, with the car packed and everyone having used a proper bathroom for the last time in a week, they climbed into Aaron's SUV and he drove them towards the FBI building to meet up with J.J and Morgan's SUV's. Jack had somehow pleaded his way into being allowed to change cars once they met up so that he could ride with Henry in J.J's car so once they all met up, Aaron helped make sure Jack was buckled securely into the back seat of J.J's fully packed SUV before he got back into his own SUV and, leading the way, drove towards Dave's cabin.

Whilst the team, Will, Jack and Jessica were all so excited, Aaron was dreading the next week. But like it or not, the BAU camping trip was about to begin….


	4. 4 1st day and Derek already hates Reid!

All 3 SUV's arrived at Dave's cabin by 11am, where Dave greeted them and, getting into Aaron's SUV, guided the 3 cars to where the camping spot was so that they could drop off all their stuff. Just before arriving at the cabin, all 3 cars had stopped off at a gas station very close to the cabin and made sure their gas tanks were full.

After unloading all 3 SUV's and leaving Jessica, Jack, Henry, Will, Blake, and Spencer at the campsite, Aaron, Morgan and J.J, with Dave in Aaron's SUV drove back to the cabin where they loaded Aaron's SUV up with Dave's stuff, tents and other camping equipment and enough food to last them all 24 hours, which included 9 bottles of beer, plus sandwiches Dave had made everyone for that day's lunch. Then, with Dave, Morgan and J.J in Aaron's packed SUV, Aaron drove back to the campsite where he was given his first lesson in how to put up a tent. Whilst Spencer told the 2 excited boys stories, all the other adults pitched in in putting up tents, and basically setting up camp. They would use the SUV to store the day's food supplies and also to keep bagged up rubbish in so that no animals would endanger them. The last thing anyone wanted was for a big bear to walk through their campsite having smelt food….

With 9 adults putting up 6 tents and helping set up the rest of the campsite. it didn't take them too long. The only one who made any complaint was Morgan when he'd been asked to set up the camp toilet, which was basically a hole in the ground with a small square tent around for privacy and a small shovel which they'd have to use to cover any waste with dirt. They'd all already agreed before leaving that it would be best if they only used the camp toilet for 'solid' business. For simple peeing they would use a certain larger area of grass that lay behind the camp toilet area to save on overuse of the camp toilet itself with 11 people all using the same toilet for a whole week. Someone had bought along a couple of bottles of alcohol handwash liquid that hung up outside the toilet tent which everyone could use to wash up after answering nature's call.

Will and Jessica had helped set up the camping stove and cooking equipment whilst everyone else had busied themselves with unpacking sleeping rolls, sleeping bags, pillows and basically personalising their tents. Aaron wasn't sure who had done it but someone had produced little sign posts with names on them that could be secured into the ground outside each tent so everyone always knew whose tents were whose. When they were all finished they stood admiring their work, the camp consisting of tents in a circle, the cooking area being a distance away on one side of where the tents lay and the camp toilet being a little distance away behind the tents on the opposite side. The stream ran on the side of where the cooking area was. They stood and grinned at the tents, outside of which lay signposts saying: Jack, Henry, JessJJ, MorSpe (For both Morgan and Spencer), Rossi, BlaGar (For both Blake and Garcia).

"How come it says weird things outside mine, J.J's and Blake's tents?"

"Sorry could only fit 6 letters max onto each post. Figured, even though Hotch and Will are in charge of the their tents, it would be more special to the boy's if the tents were officially Jack's and Henry's."

By now it was lunchtime and, after Will had collected clean fresh water from the stream in the new bucket they'd recently brought. they all sat down on their new camping stools in a circle around in their new eating area which, in case of dropped food or crumbs, was just next to where the cooking area was, away from the tents and sleeping area, eating Dave's sandwiches off their brand new camping plates and drinking water from their brand new camping plastic cups.

After they'd eaten, they all rinsed their plates and mugs, on which were written their names, out before hanging them up on storage hooks next to the cooking area.

Most of the afternoon passed in a blur as they spent time keeping Jack and Henry occupied, talking amongst themselves, having their first experiences of using the new grass peeing area and going outdoors, and basically having a good time.

As the time drew nearer 5, Will and Dave started cooking dinner for everyone whilst Morgan and Spencer played with the 2 boys and the other 4 sat talking whilst the 2 parents in the group kept an eye on their boys.

After a delicious yet simple dinner of pasta and fish, everyone helped clean up whilst Hotch boiled water for coffee and cocoa. They'd already decided on a routine which included that, due to fading light each evening, lights out would be at 9pm.

Once the water was boiled everyone put coffee in their mugs and J.J put cocoa in Jack and Henry's mugs before they all took the mugs to Hotch who carefully poured the boiling water into the mugs before they sat around in their tight circle enjoying the hot drinks and commentating on a rather better day than they had expected.

"If each day is gonna be as good as this one, then this camping stuff will be a breeze" Morgan sipped his hot coffee.

"I have to admit that this isn't turning out as bad as I'd thought it was going to be." Hotch smiled at Jack who was already loving the experience he was having.

"I can't believe I'm finally camping dad! I'm loving it!"

"I'm glad your having a good time but we haven't even spent our first night sleeping in the tent yet buddy."

"I know but its already so cool!"

After the cocoa and coffee, they all washed out their mugs. Whilst Dave and Will cleaned up the cooking area, Hotch and Will went to help their boys get ready for bed and change into their pyjamas. The boys brushed their teeth using water from the mugs before both boys went to the back toilet area to pee before they got into their tents. The adults would be staying up for a while before turning in themselves so both Hotch and Will made sure they found their head torches, toothbrushes and pyjamas before leaving their tired already sleeping boys tucked up in their sleeping bags. When they returned to the group Morgan handed them each their bottle of beer. Somehow, during the planning, Morgan had not only convinced Hotch to let them all have one bottle of beer a night but had managed to alter the plans so that, instead of hiking back, someone drove the SUV back, left the day's rubbish at the cabin and collected not only food but another 9 bottles of beer. Hotch still wasn't sure how he'd agreed on Morgan's plans but figured that, as it was only 1 per night per person it would still be okay even though Jack and Henry were with them.

They stood around talking and chatting until the light started to fade. After bidding everyone good night and rinsing out the bottles before putting them in the rubbish bag, they headed to their tents for their first night sleeping in their tents.

Hotch used his head torch to change into his pyjamas, folding his and Jack's clothes and putting them in a far corner of the tent, before going to brush his teeth using his mug and water from the bucket. He headed towards the back toilet area to use the bathroom before bed before returning to his tent, climbing into his sleeping bag next to Jack and, putting his head torch beside him in case he needed it, he lay and tried to fall asleep. He heard Morgan and Spencer quietly arguing about whose side was whose in the tent they shared as well as grumbles as both men kept bumping into each other as they tried changing for bed without looking at each other. He heard Jess and J.J chatting and giggling in their tent and heard chatting and girly giggling coming from Garcia and Blake's tent.

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken by movement and someone shaking him awake. He woke to find Jack kneeling over him.

"Buddy what's wrong?"

"Dad I need to go pee. You said you had to come with me if I had to go during the night."

"Okay, let's get our shoes and head torches on." Aaron sleepily stumbled out of his bag and, looking to see it said 1am on his watch, put his head torch on and shoved his feet into his shoes, Jack doing the same, before he took Jack outside to the back toilet area. Whilst Jack was doing his business, Aaron figured he too might as well do the same to save having to get up himself later.

During the talk on Thursday evening before coming, Aaron had told Jack that, for his safety, he would have to go with him if the boy needed to pee in the night so Jack would have to wake him up to get Aaron to escort him.

Will had told Henry the same thing before they had left their house.

Once they had both finished, they hurried back to the tent. On their way, they passed Will wearing a head torch and and a sleepy looking Henry heading to the area.

Once back in their tent, they pulled off their shoes before climbing back into their sleeping bags.

"Thanks dad"

"No problem. Thanks for remembering to wake me buddy."

"You told me you had to go with me at night. Night dad!"

"Night buddy."

After putting the head torches back beside their bags, they fell asleep, Hotch hearing Dave's snoring even though the man's tent was furthest from his!

Aaron was woken by bright light shining through the tent walls. He looked at his watch to see it said only 6am. He looked over at Jack to see the boy was still fast asleep. Somehow in the cramped space, Aaron managed to change into clean underpants, socks, jeans, t-shirt and a sweatshirt, before pulling on his shoes and heading outside. After using the back toilet area, he went to start to boil water to make everyone coffee for when they got up. He heard movement from the tents and looked up to see both Will and Dave emerge fully dressed before heading towards the back toilet area before coming towards Aaron, who put coffee and hot water in their 3 mugs and the 3 stood talking about their first camping night experiences.

"I slept like a log. Thanks for letting me have a tent to myself Aaron. It was worth it last night!"

"I heard you when Jack got me up to pee at 1am. I only gave you your own tent cos you snore!"

"Hey Hotch, you know if Jack ever needs to go in the night the same time as Henry, I'd take them both to pee so you wouldn't have to go with him every night."

"Thanks Will. I appreciate that."

They looked at the tents as they heard movements and saw an unhappy looking tired Morgan climb out of his tent dressed but with his jeans undone. As he stood up straight out of the tent, he did up his jeans before going out to the back toilet area.

"I don't think he and Spencer had a very easy night last night…"

"I heard them arguing before I fell asleep."

They saw Morgan stumble sleepily towards them. Hotch put coffee and hot water into his mug, knowing that was the only way they'd get any response other than a punch from a tired, unhappy Morgan.

"Morning Morgan. Have a good night?" Hotch handed the man his mug filled with hot coffee.

"I want my own tent tonight Hotch! If I have to I'll throw that boy genius outside to get it I swear…"

"Surely it wasn't THAT bad?"

"Two grown men in a small tent trying to change clothes at the same time. Then when we are trying to sleep we keep hitting each other or waking each other with noise! I was so ready to thump him on the head!"

"I happened to sleep like a log!"

"Yeah Rossi man. That's cos you got a tent to yourself . Plus I think I need earplugs as you helped keep me awake half the night! Exactly HOW loud can you snore dude?"

"Apart from Dave, Morgan, everyone else is sharing tents and me and Will slept okay."

"Yeah but Jack and Henry were asleep by the time you turned in."

"Yeah but at least if Spencer has to go in the night you don't get woken up and have to go with him for his own safety."

"Isn't Jack old enough to go pee on his own now?"

"Yeah. In the day whilst we're here he can. But since that case of the paedophile who kidnapped kids in the woods, I insisted that for his own safety, Jack has to have me go with him if he has to use the bathroom at night whilst we're here so he has to wake me up so we can go together."

"Oh right. Thought I heard movements in the night. I take it that was you and him then?"

"Yeah. Met Will with Henry on our way back."

Once they'd all finished their coffee's, whilst Dave started on making breakfast, Morgan went to wash out the cups and Aaron and Will went to check on their kids. Aaron looked in to see Jack just stirring.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning dad…." Jack's sentence was interrupted by another yawn as he climbed out of his sleeping bag and began to pull his shoes on.

"You gonna get dressed first before coming out?"

"I gotta go pee first. I am allowed to go pee on my own in the day aren't I dad?"

"Course you are buddy. You're old enough. It's just at night that I have to go with you. I hope you don't mind that I insisted I go with you to the bathroom during the night whilst we're here?"

"No its okay. I know you're only trying to keep me safe and I prefer taking you with me as it's a little scary on my own at night. Can I get past dad? I really gotta go…"

"Sorry buddy."

Aaron moved away so Jack could clamber out of the tent and run to the back toilet area. He waited until Jack came back.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"You know at night, Will said that if Henry gets up at the same time as you need to go, he'd take both you boys to pee. But it would be up to you whether you'd rather have me go with you or you'd be happy enough being escorted by Will."

"I'll be okay with Uncle Will if Henry needs to go at the same time. As long as there's an adult with me I can go with anyone can't I ?"

"Course you can buddy. I just prefer one of us adults go with you to keep you safe at night. I don't mind who it is though."

"Thanks dad."

"Why don't you get dressed in the tent and I'll make you some hot cocoa?"

"Okay."

Whilst Jack went back into the tent to get dressed, Aaron went and reheated the water to make Jack a cup of cocoa. He found Will back talking to Morgan.

"Henry still asleep?"

"Yeah. Figured I'd let him sleep til at least J.J woke up as he's gonna need all the sleep he can get here. Jack awake?"

"Yeah he's getting dressed."

He'd only just made the cocoa when he saw Jack emerge fully dressed from their tent and walk towards them.

"Morning Jack."

"Hey look who it is. Little man Jack!"

"Hi Uncle Derek, Uncle Will, Uncle Dave."

"How'd you sleep little man?"

"Real good."

Aaron handed the boy the mug of cocoa and Jack felt really grown up as he stood drinking the hot drink whilst chatting to Morgan, Will and his dad, who constantly made sure to keep him involved in the conversation. The 3 men and Jack saw Jessica and Blake emerge from their tents fully dressed and head towards the back area. Aaron made them up mugs of hot coffee before they came back.

"Morning Aunt Jess! Morning Aunt Blake!" Jack was already full of energy.

"Morning Jack. Did you sleep okay?" Aaron handed them both the mugs of hot coffee.

"Yeah. Had to get dad up to go with me to pee once but other than that I slept great. How'd you two sleep?"

"I don't know about Alex but I slept great."

"J.J still asleep?

"Actually she was just waking up when I left the tent. She'll probably be out in a minute."

"I'm gonna go see if Henry's awake then yet."

Will headed off in the direction of his tent whilst the 2 women stood sipping their coffee.

"Alex did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Was actually kinda fun sharing with Penelope."

"Least you had a better night than me…."

"Why what's wrong with sharing with Reid?"

"Everything. From 2 men trying to change clothes in the same small tent to whacking each other in their sleep to constantly being woken by the other guy making a noise."

"Surely it wasn't THAT bad Morgan. I mean you two get on so well….."

"YOU try sleeping in the same tent as that dude then Blake. I'm telling you, one of us is sleeping outside the tent tonight and it ain't gonna be me!"

Aaron looked up to see J.J, fully dressed and Will with Henry, still in his pyjamas, going to the back area.

"Hey Morgan why don't you go see if your baby girl's awake yet? That should cheer you up a bit."

Just at that moment they saw a fully dressed Spencer get out of his tent yawning and stretching out his arms and legs before stumbling towards the back area from where J.J, Will and Henry were coming back from. Whilst J.J headed towards the group, Will took Henry back to the tent to help him get dressed.

"Morning J.J. Sleep okay?" Aaron handed her her mug filled with hot coffee.

"Thanks, Yeah surprisingly I slept real good."

Aaron saw Spencer stumbling towards the group and hurried to make him coffee in his mug.

"Morning Spence. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, slept like a log."

"You might not wanna say that in front of your tent room mate…." Aaron handed the man the mug of coffee.

"What, no sugar again? You trying to kill me Hotch?"

"Spencer, don't you remember our plan? Due to limited supplies, pests and animals, we all agreed not to bring sugar with us as it is too risky, especially with sneaky ants etc."

"Okay. But the second I get back….."

"You can go back to drinking cups of sugar again!"

"Dad I finished my cocoa…"

"Here Jack, I'll go wash your cup with mine."

Jessica took Jack's cup to the stream to wash both their cups out. Even though he was only 8, Jack loved hanging out and chatting with the grown-ups as it made himself feel so grown up.

Morgan returned to the group.

"Baby girl is just getting dressed…."

"Hey Morgan….."

"Roomie I am NOT speaking to you!"

"Why? What did I do? I slept like a log…"

"Do you have to move your arms so much in your sleep? I kept getting whacked on the head!"

"I don't realise I'm doing that! Sorry Morgan!"

"Sorry is you sleeping OUTSIDE the tent tonight! Either that or I'm tying your hands up! Seriously you're glad I wasn't allowed to bring my gun with me!"

"You kept whacking me when we were trying to change into our pj's!"

"You kept whacking me just as much!"

Hotch saw Garcia stumble out of her tent fully dressed and head towards the toilet area before stumbling sleepily towards the group and Hotch who held out a mug of hot coffee for her. J.J went to make Henry a small cup of cocoa.

"Morning Garcia."

"Morning Aunt Penny!"

"Hey guys. Hey Jackstar! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Me and Dad slept great. Don't think Uncle Derek did though…"

"Aww, chocolate thunder, how come you didn't sleep too good?"

"Pretty boy over there kept whacking me on the head in his sleep and making too much noise!"

"I said I'm sorry…"

This was going to be a long week for them all, especially Derek Morgan….


	5. 5 Swimming and camp fires

"Breakfast is ready you guys!"

They saw Dave had made a big pot of oatmeal with a side lot of bacon. Aaron went to fill the bucket with fresh drinking water whilst Dave spooned oatmeal into all their bowls and put 2 rashers of bacon on top of each one. They all sat down and hungrily ate the oatmeal and bacon. Dave had only cooked the bacon as both the boys loved it so much that he couldn't resist. He had cooked enough oatmeal for everyone to have seconds as he knew his team were always hungry souls.

"So what's the plans for today Hotch?"

"I figured that after breakfast and after making sure our tents are tidy, people could do whatever they wanted. Morgan you can even try getting a bit more sleep if you wanted to."

"Hopefully I'll sleep better tonight if that kid isn't sharing my tent!"

"So who's was on the rota to get food this morning?"

"My eidetic memory says it was Blake."

"Okay genius, who's on cooking duty for lunch and dinner?"

"Will at lunch, Hotch at dinner."

"Water duty?"

"Me"

"Kid watch duty?"

"J.J and Jessica"

"Washing duties?"

"Garcia"

"Wood collecting duty?"

"Morgan and Rossi"

After breakfast was cleared away and whilst Jessica kept the 2 boys entertained, the adults all made sure their tents were tidy. Then, given the planned meals for the day, Blake drove the SUV back to the cabin to get the food they needed, plus the beers for the evening.

"Dad, as it's hot already can we go swimming in the lake? I'll stay in the shallower water and won't go any further than where my feet can touch the bottom like they do when I've been in the sea. I promise."

"Sure. We bought our swim shorts."

"Mind if I join you Hotch? Swimming might wake me up a little…"

"Sure. Anyone else wanna join us?"

"J.J if you look after Henry I might join them…."

"Sure Will I was just gonna relax here anyway.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here and sunbathe with J.J"

"Me too" piped in Garcia

"Dave, Spencer?"

"I'll join you if that's okay." Dave put up his hand

"I might stay here and keep an eye on Henry so that you can relax a bit J.J"

"Sure."

"Come on buddy, let's go change into our swim shorts then."

"Jack, if you want, you can change in our tent whilst your dad changes in yours."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

"Leave your shirt on buddy til we get down there. Take your socks off but you'll still have to wear your shoes."

"Okay dad"

"Once you've changed, bring your clothes back to the tent."

"Sure dad"

The 5 of them went back to their tents. Aaron found one pair of Jack's swimming shorts he'd brought with him and handed him to Jack, who ran to his aunt's tent to change. The men went into their tent where they stripped everything but their t-shirts off and put on their swimming shorts and pulled their shoes back over their bare feet. Then, in a day back pack he'd bought with him to use, Aaron put 2 large towels, He was just about to leave the tent when he heard Jack softly calling 'dad?'

"You can come in buddy. I'm dressed."

Jack clambered back into their tent with his clothes in his arms, apart from his t-shirt which he wore.

"Why don't you go pee before we go down to swim buddy? That way you won't need to go when we're down there. You go first then I'll go after you."

"Okay."

After both Jack and Hotch had used the back toilet area before going to swim, all 5 of them headed to the clean water lake that was very close by.

When they got there, Hotch left the backpack with their shoes and t-shirts on the shoreline and the 5 of them slowly paddled into the water. They stopped when the water reached Jack's stomach.

"Jack, I might go swim a bit further out but I need you to go no further than here."

"I promise I won't"

"Aaron, I might stay around here too, I don't wanna go too deep so I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Dave."

"Me too, I didn't come for a long swim, just came to enjoy the water a bit."

"Thanks Will. Jack I need you to stay with Dave and Will and not go out of their sight. If you want to get out or have to go pee again tell them first okay? Me and Derek will just be swimming out a little further. If you wanna get out for good there's a towel for you in my backpack,."

"Okay dad. I promise I'll stay with these 2."

"Good boy. Thanks guys."

"No problem, now you two go enjoy your swim!"

Hotch and Morgan swam off whilst Jack swam in the area his dad had told him to stay in, both Will and Dave keeping a close eye on the boy as they enjoyed little swims around the same area, whilst also relaxing and messing about a little with Jack.

After a long time Jack began to get tired cold and a little bored.

"Uncle Dave is it okay if I get out and sit on the shore to watch you guys?"

"Sure Jack. Actually I might join you, I could do with sitting in the sun for a bit too. Will?"

"I might swim out a bit further and join them 2 if its okay with you?"

"Sure, you go ahead."

From where he was swimming, Hotch saw Will swimming out towards them and Dave helping Jack out of the lake. Once Will had reached them, Hotch could talk to him.

"Everything okay with Jack Will?

"Yeah he wanted to get out so he and Dave are gonna sit on the side in the sun to warm up and dry off. I thought I might join you guys until we go back."

"Sure. Just got a little worried when I saw you swimming towards us but saw Dave and Jack heading out."

Meanwhile Dave found one of Hotch's towels and wrapped it around Jack. Even though they hadn't exactly washed, they both felt cleaner after being in the lake. To his surprise Jack suddenly dropped the towel and jumped up. The 3 men had started to swim back to Dave and Jack.

"Uncle Dave I really gotta pee…"

"Go behind that bush there. It should be okay."

Hotch was standing up and walking back towards Dave when he noticed no Jack.

"Dave, where's Jack?"

"Bathroom." Dave pointed to the bush Jack had gone behind. Jack came back a minute later. Hotch smiled. When they'd been to the pool, Jack often had to pee as soon as he'd gotten out of the water.

"Hi dad."

"Hey buddy. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me down here to swim. I had an awesome time.

"No problem buddy. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now why don't we dry our feet and get our shoes on so we can head back to camp. Uncle Will is cooking lunch for everyone. You'll love what's on the menu for lunch as well….."

"What's for lunch Uncle Will?"

"You'll have to wait and see Jack…."

He waited for Jack to dry his feet and torso before using the same towel to dry his own feet and torso off, rather than get the other towel wet as well, before they put their shoes on again. Will, Dave and Morgan just shoved their wet feet back into their shoes.

"Put your shirt back on buddy. I don't want you to get sunburned."

Jack did so and the others carried their t-shirts and Hotch carried the back pack and now wet towel and they all headed back to the camp.

By the time they got back to the camp a few minutes later, their shorts were almost dry so they could change into normal clothes in their tents.

"If I go get your clothes, you can change in your aunt's tent again if you'd like."

"Okay. Can I wear some shorts though?"

"Sure. I'll find you a pair."

Hotch found a pair of Jack's shorts, and picked up the underpants and socks he'd been wearing since getting dressed that morning and took the clothes to his son, who was waiting by his aunt's tent.

"Get changed and then bring me your damp swim short's so I can dry both of ours off. Okay buddy?"

"Sure."

Jack clambered into his aunt's tent whilst Hotch went into their tent and changed back into his underpants and socks from the morning and put on shorts instead of the jeans. He'd actually felt like he'd had a bath when he came out of the lake.

He was just pulling his shoes back on when Jack called out from outside the tent.

"You can come in buddy. I'm dressed."

Jack popped his head through the tent door and held out his damp swim shorts.

"I just wanted to give you these. Is it okay if I go play with Henry and Uncle Spencer over there?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Mr scruffy look!" Jack laughed.

He took the damp shorts from Jack as the boy ran off to play. Rubbing his hand over his chin, he realised he hadn't shaved that morning. He knew he'd bought his razor and but not a small mirror or a bowl or container to use. He got out of the tent rubbing his stubble. Unbeknowst to him, Dave had thought to bring a coule of plastic bowls and a small mirror for the men to use to shave with and, seeing Hotch rubbing his stubbled face went to get it from his tent. Meanwhile Hotch hung the both their shorts and the towel over the back of the tent to dry off.

"Hey Aaron I thought us guys might be able use this. He handed the bowls and mirror to Aaron."

"Did you read my mind or something?"

"What can I say? I'm a profiler. I'm good at what I do. I figured I'd bring these in case none of the other guys had stuff like this. I myself don't really need to shave but you other 4 guys are all clean shaven. Plus I know Jack hates the stubbled look."

"Thanks I actually bought a razor and forgot these."

"Leave the bowls and mirror just inside my tent when you're done. I'll tell Morgan and the others about them. Feel free to use them every day whilst we're here though."

"Okay. Thanks for these."

After collecting his razor and shaving foam and filling both bowls with stream water, he sat had a quick shave before washing out his razor in the bowl, throwing the water in the bowls away and taking them to the stream to rinse them out, splashing some stream water on his face to rinse off. After rinsing him and the bowls off, he took the stuff back to the tents, leaving everything but his razor and the foam just inside Dave's tent, and putting the razor and foam back into his own bag in his tent. He looked over toward them and saw Jack, Henry and Spencer all playing happily together whilst J.J, Garcia and Jessica, who had since changed into shorts and t-shirt, sat nearby watching.

Feeling thirsty he went to get a drink of water and ended up spending until lunchtime standing sipping water from his cup whilst chatting and laughing with Morgan and Dave. Due to the limited supplies they knew they would have each day, they'd all agreed that coffee could only be drunk first thing in the morning and then after dinner in the evening. This had not made coffee mad Spencer too happy but he'd had to accept it. In return for very limited coffee and no sugar all week though, he knew he'd get to spend so much time with both Jack and his godson Henry, as well as camping, which, like Hotch, he had never done, and not having any work to do all week.

When Blake returned from the food supply run, she went and changed into shorts and t-shirt before joining the girls sunbathing and watching Spencer with the 2 boys. Halfway through their mid morning conversation, Jack had come over the 3 men thirsty and Aaron had made sure he drank plenty of water before he went back to play with Spencer and Henry.

At just after 12pm Will announced lunch was ready. Everyone fetched their bowls and spoons and mugs, if they didn't already have them and waited for Spencer to refill the bucket with fresh water before getting food. They all queued up and Will spooned the food into their bowls. When Jack was being served, he realised why he'd been told he'd love this lunch and why Will had been a little sneaky in not telling him what it was.

"Dad! Uncle Will cooked Mac n Cheese!"

"I know Jack."

"Thanks Uncle Will! Mac n Cheese is AWESOME!"

"Thanks Jack. Henry loves it too."

They sat around eating the mac n cheese and drinking water. When they'd been planning their meals, they all decided on stuff that could not only be easily cooked that everyone would like but could be cooked in large enough quantity that there could be seconds if people wanted it. Everyone ended up having seconds and Jack Henry loved Mac n Cheese so much that they finished off what was left over.

Being on washing up duty, Garcia took the dishes to wash them in the stream.

Whilst Morgan and Dave spent the afternoon going in search of wood for the fire, the others sat sunbathing and relaxing. Jack and Henry ended up having naps in their tents after such an energetic morning.

Around 4pm, after waking up Jack before the evening, Hotch went to start cooking dinner. Morgan and Rossi returned with armfuls of useful fire wood. They had so much that they decided to have a small manageable camp fire later on, so the 2 men started on sorting and building the camp fire whilst Hotch cooked dinner.

By 5, Hotch was shouting that dinner was ready so the hungry group eagerly hurried over for a dinner of spaghetti Bolognese. After eating and the dishes had been washed, everyone changed into warmer jeans and sweatshirts from their shorts as it started to get cooler, making sure they knew where their head torches were before leaving their tents and then Morgan and Rossi lit the campfire, making sure the bucket full of water was nearby. Hotch boiled water and everyone sat around the campfire drinking coffee, or in the case of the 2 boys, cocoa whilst people told different jokes. Suddenly Will decided to tell a campfire story that would really have the boys intrigued. He made sure it wasn't scary to scare the 2 young boys so he opted for the classic three billy goats gruff. Will's voices and actions made the 2 boys laugh and giggle. Even the adults were laughing. The parents had decided that, as both of them had had a afternoon nap, the boys could stay up until they all went to bed around 9pm.

Morgan fetched all the adults their night time bottle of beer before the campfire stories continued.

After Will had finished, Jack had pleaded with his dad for him to tell them all a story so Aaron had told them the story of Mighty, a black Labrador, and the beanstalk, which was a different version of the old Jack and the beanstalk.

Hotch's story was followed up by 2 slightly scary stories told by first Morgan and then Rossi. Even though the stories scared him a little, Jack felt safe as he sat between his dad and Aunt Jess.

No one realised the time until they realised the light was beginning to fade and, looking at their watches, were amazed when it said 9.30. Rossi and Morgan made sure to completely extinguish the fire and make sure it was out and safe, and Garcia washed the mugs out whilst the others began their night time rituals of getting ready for a second night of sleeping in their tents, something Morgan was NOT looking forward to doing sharing a tent with Spencer…..


	6. 6 Morgan finds a solution and Day 2

After changing, brushing their teeth and he had escorted Jack to the toilet area so that they could both pee before turning in. the 2 Hotchner boys clambered back into their tent, pulled off their shoes and put their head torches within reach before climbing into their sleeping bags. As they lay awake trying to fall asleep they talked.

"So you having a good time camping buddy?"

"Yeah this trip is so awesome dad. Thanks for making this all happen."

"Your welcome buddy. I wanted to make a camping trip you'd always be able to remember as you got older."

"I'll never forget this. I mean me and you camping together would have been so cool and I definitely would have loved it just as much as this but having all the others here as well makes it even better. I know that I don't have to stay with you all the time as I can hang out with anyone or go play with Henry and there will always be someone keeping an eye on me so where ever I am, so I feel completely safe. And I love having Henry here to play with so I'm not the only kid. Also, even though I'm only 8, all the grownups treat me like a big boy and make me feel like one of you guys which makes me feel so grown up, whilst at the same time knowing they all care about me. It's so AWESOME!"

"I'm glad you're having such a good time Jack. And I'm glad that you feel you don't always have to be around me and can go off and play with the others or Henry and still feel safe."

Jack started yawning a lot.

"Thanks for bringing me dad!"

"Your welcome ! Don't forget to wake me if you have to go pee again."

"I won't. Night dad!"

In the fading light, Aaron watched his son's eyes close and watched his boy fall into a deep and happy sleep. He lay listening to the sounds of Morgan and Spencer still arguing and the sounds of someone whacking the other with a pillow and Spencer moaning to Morgan to quit hitting him. It was certainly gonna be another long night for those two…

At 3am Aaron was woken by Jack needing to pee. As they were pulling on their shoes, they heard noises coming from Morgan's tent. Jack peeked out and saw Derek getting out of his tent. Derek looked and saw Jack's head peeking out from their tent door and saw Jack then climbing out. The boy looked like he was desperate for the bathroom as he waited for his dad to come out. Morgan went and, turning his head torch right down low, popped his head into their tent door and saw a very sleepy looking Hotch trying to pull on his boots.

"Hey, Hotch. I'm up to pee anyway so if you want I can take the little guy with me. Save you getting up…."

"Thanks Derek. Appreciate it."

"Come on Jack man. I'll take you and let your dad go back to sleep."

"Okay. Be right back dad."

"Sure. Thanks Derek."

Whilst Morgan and Jack went to attend to business, Aaron pulled off his shoes and climbed back into his sleeping bag. Even though he struggled to stay awake, he lay and waited until Derek bought Jack back to the tent and the boy climbed back into his own sleeping bag. He only fell asleep once he was sure his son was asleep.

The next morning the first one awake was Dave Rossi. After dressing and using the back area, and wanting to see exactly how Morgan and Spencer had coped, being as quiet, he poked his head through their tent door to see both men asleep but Spencer pushed right up against one side of the tent and with his head end at the door entrance instead of the way Morgan slept with his head end at the opposite end to the door. Not only that but his hands were tied suspiciously together with a piece of rope…

Morgan had obviously found a way to sleep in the same tent as Spencer….

Dave went to start heating up water for coffee and cocoa. Aaron woke up to see Jack still deeply asleep. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see it said 7am. Needing the bathroom urgently, he pulled on his shoes and climbed out of his tent in his pyjamas. Dave saw Aaron emerge still in his pyjamas before heading to the camp toilet area.

Once he returned to the tent, he was pulling on some clean clothes when Jack stirred awake.

"Morning buddy. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

He watched Jack sleepily pull on his shoes before clambering out of their tent. Aaron was just pulling back on his shoes when his son returned and climbed back into their tent.

"Thanks for letting me go with Uncle Derek last night dad. I'm glad you didn't have to get up just cos I had to pee."

"That's okay buddy. I did tell you that as long as one of us grownups went with you at night I didn't mind who it was. Now why don't you get dressed and I'll go make us some hot drinks?"

"Sure."

Aaron clambered out of the tent and headed towards Dave who was heating up water.

"Morning Aaron. Water's almost ready."

"Thanks."

"Have you seen how Morgan and Spencer spent the night?"

"No, why?"

"You should go peek in whilst I make us some coffee and Jack cocoa…"

Aaron hurried over and peeked his head into the 2 men's tent and not only saw them both still asleep but he had to stifle a giggle when he saw how they had ended up sleeping in the tent.

He waited until he got back to Dave before having to burst out laughing along with Dave.

"I can't believe Spencer let him do that to him!"

"At least this way Morgan won't be complaining about being whacked in the head all night!"

Jack emerged to see his dad and Dave by the cooking stove laughing and went over to them.

"What's so funny dad?"

Aaron just had to take his son to peek inside Morgan and Spencer's tent. The boy only just managed to contain himself long enough to get his head out from the tent door before he burst out laughing. Aaron couldn't help but laugh at Jack laughing. The 2 quickly had to hurry away from the tents so as not to wake people still sleeping.

They returned to Dave who handed Aaron his mug filled with hot coffee and handed Jack his mug filled with hot cocoa.

"Dad I can't believe he let Uncle Derek do that!"

They giggled and laughed about it as they sipped their hot drinks. Slowly other people began to emerge from their tents and joined them, all of them having to go peek in at a sleeping Morgan and Spencer, laughing as they came back. Luckily for everyone, the 2 men were the last to wake up, allowing everyone a peek and a laugh!

Morgan and Spencer began to wake at the same time. Whilst Morgan felt refreshed after sleeping so well all night, Spencer tried to move his hands but found that they were tied together.

"Hey Morgan, why are my hands tied together?"

"To stop you hitting me all night again."

"Well can you please untie me? I have to get up."

"Okay pretty boy hold your horses…"

Morgan climbed out of his sleeping bag and untied the guy's hands, allowing the man to scramble out of his sleeping bag to pull on his shoes. Whilst he was gone from the tent, Morgan hurriedly dressed. He'd only just pulled on his jeans when Spencer returned.

"Please don't tie my hands again man…."

"Only if you promise not to whack me all night…" Morgan pulled on his shoes.

"I can't help it if I move around in my sleep."

"And I can't help it if the only way I can sleep is to tie your hands together…"

Morgan left the tent and, after heading out back, went to join the others who were all up and giggling as they saw him walking towards them.

"Morning. What's so funny?"

"I see you finally found a way of sharing the tent…."

"Umm….how do you know…."

"We all kinda peeked in this morning. Honestly Morgan, making him move and tying his hands up just so you can sleep?"

"At least I slept last night. And my head isn't hurting this morning!"

"Thanks for helping me last night Uncle Derek. I don't like having to make dad get up every time."

"That's okay dude. I had to go anyway."

"What happened last night Jack?" Blake didn't know of Hotch's escorting Jack in the night policy.

"When we're here, if I have go pee in the night, I have to wake dad to take me cos he doesn't want me to go by myself. But last night Uncle Morgan offered to take me and let dad stay in bed."

"I told him that as long as an adult goes with him if he has to go in the night then I don't mind who it is. After that woods paedophile case, I just feel safer if someone is with him whilst he pees at night."

"I wasn't on that case but I get where you're coming from Hotch. Better safe than sorry."

"Right"

Blake started on making breakfast as Spencer emerged from the tent and joined them. They all helplessly started giggling again.

"Morning Spencer. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Apart from when I woke up to find that guy had tied my hands up! I can't believe you did that!"

"And I can't believe you can move your arms so much in your sleep pretty boy! Until we leave here, that's how your sleeping EVERY night!"

"But I moved to the other end and squashed up against the other side!"

"Yeah and your spending every night like that with your hands tied up!"

"Hotch, can't you tell him?"

"Sorry and your beginning to sound like a younger version of Jack…."

They all stood finishing their hot drinks.

"So Spence, using your eidetic memory, whose on what duty today?"

"Breakfast obviously Blake, Lunch is Morgan, and Dinner is Rossi. Water is Jessica, Food run is Hotch, Kid watch Garcia and me, washing duties are J.J's, and Hotch and Will are on wood collecting."

"I can't believe you've been able to memorise whose doing what every day we're here."

"I only have to read things once Jessica to remember them. Hotch not only wrote it all down on the board but made us take loads of notes too."

"So how about you tell us today's menu too, my Junior G Man"

"Breakfast is scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. Lunch is hot dogs…"

"YEAH!" Jack and Henry shouted with glee.

"Dinner is fish salad and bread."

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon and water, whilst J.J washed up, after having a quick shave with Dave's bowls and mirror again, Hotch got ready to drive to Dave's cabin to get the food.

"Jack, you don't mind hanging out here while I do the food run this morning do you?"

"Sure. Aunt Jess is here as well as everyone else so I'll be fine dad."

"Jessica make sure he behaves himself will you?"

"Don't worry Aaron, he'll be fine. I'll keep a very close eye on him."

Aaron left to pick up the supplies from the cabin, whilst, under the watchful eye of his Aunt Jessica and the rest of the team, Jack stayed behind at the camp.

Whilst at the cabin to get supplies, Aaron decided to use the first normal toilet he'd seen since before leaving Jessica's house to attend to business at his back end, rather than have to squat over that hole that was meant to be the camp toilet back at the campsite, before packing the food on the list into the car and driving back.

Jack spent the morning playing tag with Henry, Will, Morgan, Blake, Spencer and J.J as Dave, Garcia and Jessica sat watching them. Halfway through the morning they heard the SUV returning. Aaron got out to see half the group playing tag with the 2 boys whilst the others sat watching and laughing. On his way to the group, he picked up Jack and Henry's mugs and filled them with fresh cold water before taking them over to the playing group. Jack saw his dad approach and broke off from playing to run to him.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey buddy, having a good game?"

"Yeah, and now you're IT!" Jack softly hit his dad's stomach.

"Here drink this first before we start playing…." He handed Jack the mug of water.

"HENRY! I GOT A DRINK FOR YOU TOO!"

Henry ran over and both boys drained the water from the mugs, thirsty after running around. Dave saw them and stood up.

"I'll go take the mugs back. You stay and play as your it!" Dave laughed as he took the empty mugs from the boys to go rinse and hang them back up. The 2 boys ran away from Aaron laughing as Aaron was forced to join in the game. He managed to tag Morgan who then tagged Spencer, who tagged Blake who then tagged Hotch. Aaron decided to cheat after being re tagged and hit Jessica on the leg. "Your IT!" he laughed and mockingly ran away from her, making Jessica have to enter the game. It ended up that all 11 of them either continued or were forced to join in by people like Hotch, who cheated!

At nearer 12pm, Morgan managed to excuse himself to go cook the hot dogs for lunch. By now everyone apart from the 2 energetic boys were tiring and they ended up collapsing on the ground with exhaustion, still laughing. Jack hurled himself at his dad as he collapsed mockingly on top of him.

After that everyone had to go get a drink due to thirst.

In no time at all, Morgan announced that the hot dogs were cooked. Jack and Henry were the first in the line with their plates at the ready and mugs in hand smiling and drooling as Morgan placed a large hot dog bun on their plate and slid a large sausage inside it. Aaron J.J and Will, being the parents were right behind their boys. After getting the hot dogs, each person put ketchup or mustard on the dog before stopping by the bucket of water to fill their mug up with drinking water. Even though it was hard to wait, the boys sat down with their parents and waited until everyone else had gotten their hot dogs and water and had sat down before tucking in hungrily.

"I made enough for at least 2 dogs each boys!"

They all ended up eating 2 large hot dogs each. Then, whilst J.J washed the dishes, Will and Aaron got ready to go wood collecting. Before leaving he had Jack lie down in the tent so he could take a nap whilst he was gone.

"You sleep for a while buddy. I gotta go collect wood with Will but your Aunt Jess and the others are right around here if you need anything."

"Okay dad." Jack yawned and drifted off to sleep. Since the day before, the parents had decided to get their boys to nap a little in the hotter afternoon so that they could stay up with their parents later and enjoy the evening activities.

Aaron and Will went off to the woods to collect wood for the cooking fire and also for the night's campfire. Everyone had enjoyed the previous night's campfire experience so much that they decided to try and do the same every night, weather permitting of course.

Meanwhile the others relaxed and sat around chatting happily. Jessica and J.J kept an ear and eye out on the tents where the boys were sleeping in case they woke up.

Will and Aaron returned over an hour later laden with sticks and branches. They then spent the next hour trying to fix up the campfire after last night.

Only once they had fixed up the campfire ready for someone to light it later did the 2 men go and wake their sleeping sons.

When Aaron woke up Jack, Jack got out and stood funny, like when he had to go to the potty but didn't want to.

"Jack, what's wrong buddy? If you have to pee then go pee…"

"I have to do number 2 as well but don't want to…."

"Come on buddy. It'll be okay and I'll come with you…."

Aaron took his son to the camp toilet tent.

"All you have to do is squat down over the hole. I'll wait outside so that no one comes in. If it makes it easier you can take off your pants and underpants and I'll hold them."

Jack went in, seeing the few rolls of toilet paper sitting in one corner. Aaron waited outside and Jack's arm appeared out of a hole in the door holding out his jeans and underpants, which Aaron held whilst Jack was attending to business and wiped clean.

"Dad I'm finished. Can you pass me my pants?"

Aaron passed the underpants and jeans back through a hole in the door and waited til his son got dressed. When Jack emerged he was looking happier.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah couldn't flush though…"

"I'll cover it with some dirt in a minute. Here, use this gel to clean your hands…" Aaron pumped some of the alcohol based hand gel into Jack's palms and the boy rubbed it into his hands whilst Aaron took some dirt on the shovel and threw it into the hole.

"Think you'll be okay next time you have to go?"

"Yeah, but can you stand outside again? I don't want someone to walk in on me."

"Sure, buddy, now let's go get you a drink and you can see if Henry's awake."

"Thanks for helping dad"

"You're welcome buddy. That's what I'm here for is to help you with anything you need help with."

Aaron spread some of the alcohol gel over his own hands before the 2 Hotchner's went back towards the cooking area, where Dave was cooking dinner. He'd watched Aaron not only help Jack use the tent toilet but watched him stand guard outside whilst the boy was in there.

"Have a nice sleep Jack?"

"Yeah feel much better now."

Aaron filled both their mugs with water and, by the time Jack had finished his drink, Henry and Will came over. Once Henry had quenched his thirst, the 2 boys wanted to go play with some action figures Jack had bought with him.

"Dad is it okay if me and Henry go play with my action figures in our tent for a while?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

The 2 boys ran off to Aaron's tent whilst Aaron stood with Will and Dave who was preparing food.

"I see Jack was nervous about using…." Dave indicated towards the toilet area.

"Yeah. Think he's nervous of someone walking in on him. Plus he's never experienced it before. He still wants me to stand guard outside though next time so that no one will walk in on him, which I don't mind doing if it makes things easier for him."

"I'm actually dreading using that thing myself. I mean number 1's are fine but THAT….."

"I have to admit I cheated and used the toilet at your cabin instead of that hole when I went to get food this morning…."

"Can't blame you…."

"You guy's aren't scared of using that thing are you? I mean that's what camping is all about…."

"I guess us old guys are just too used to normal toilets Will."

"Big man Hotch, scared of a hole?" Will burst out laughing. Morgan walked up to see Will laughing at Hotch and Dave.

"Hey guys what's the joke?"

"No joke. Jack had to use the erm…toilet tent….and we were talking about how we were avoiding using it."

"And I just discovered that big man Hotch here, who can scare a man into peeing his pants is afraid of that one hole in the ground…." Will continued to laugh.

"What's so funny Will? I'm not going near that thing…."

"3 big FBI agents afraid of a hole in the ground?" Will continued to laugh. "I gotta go pee before I pee my pants laughing at you guys….J.J is gonna love this when I tell her…."

Will walked off to the back area, leaving the 3 men looking confused.

"Hotch why does he think you're scared of that….hole…"

"Cos I told Dave I'd cheated and used his toilet at the cabin when I did the food run this morning."

"Isn't it my turn tomorrow for the run?"

"Yeah, why? You planning on cheating too?"

"Hell yeah!"

"That bathroom is gonna stink by the time I get back isn't it?"

"Most definitely!"

"Next time we do this I'm putting a lock on the bathroom door…"

"As far as I'm concerned there won't be another camping week trip…"

"If Jack has his way there will be…."

They heard laughing and looked over to where Will was talking to J.J and Jessica. Spencer, Blake and Garcia were standing away from them and didn't hear what Will was telling the women but Aaron could only imagine what Will was telling the 2 women….

By 5pm dinner was ready and Aaron went to get the 2 boys who first had to run to the back area before eating.

They sat around in the circle eating a delicious dinner of fish breast, which had no bones, salad and bread.

Once the dishes were washed and water had been heated up, everyone made either coffee or cocoa and Hotch and Will lit the campfire. As they sat around the campfire, telling jokes, everyone was surprised when Jack announced he wanted to tell a story and they all listened as Jack told them a thrilling story of a bunch of ordinary looking superheroes who beat up bad guys and saved people. Even though everyone knew Jack was only telling them a story based on his dad's BAU team, they still found the story interesting and listened as Jack told the story so well and so animated. Jack was a little embarrassed as everyone, especially his dad and aunt who were sitting on either side of him, praised him highly, telling him how great a story teller he was. He did have to then say "No one's a better story teller than dad!" which made Hotch embarrassed but proud at the same time.

To save his embarrassed face Hotch got up to get the adults beers before handing them out and sitting next to his son again, hugging him tightly to show Jack he was proud of him.

Next to tell a story was Garcia, who told a slightly spooky tale of haunted house that no one would buy. She kept it light hearted and funny as to not to scare the 2 boys too much but even so both boys clung to their dads sides as she told the story. After that Morgan and then Spencer told more campfire stories before, at around 9pm everyone decided it was time for bed. They all helped wash the mugs and put out the fire before everyone went through their same routines of changing, brushing teeth and last nightly pee's before getting into their tents. Soon everyone was sound asleep, apart from Aaron, who lay there thinking that this camping trip wasn't turning out as bad as he'd feared it would. He just hoped he wasn't speaking too soon…..


	7. 7 Father son time alone

Around 2am Jack again woke up needing to pee but, before he could wake up his dad, he heard Will's voice talking to Henry and looked out of the tent door to see Will getting out with Henry. Jack pulled on his shoes and grabbed his head torch and quickly clambered out just as Will was carrying a sleepy Henry past their tent.

"Uncle Will are you taking Henry to pee?"

"Yeah. Do you need to go too?"

"Yeah. Can you take me as well? I don't wanna wake dad."

"Sure come on."

Will took both boys to pee before taking them back to the tents. He stood with a sleepy Henry resting on his shoulder and watched as Jack started climbing back into his and Hotch's shared tent.

"Thanks Uncle Will."

"No problem Jack. We'll see you in the morning!"

"Okay bye!"

He waited and watched until Jack was fully back inside the tent before heading back to his own tent. Aaron was woken by the movements of Jack re-entering the tent and pulling off his shoes.

"Hey buddy, you gotta go pee?"

"I did but Uncle Will took me so I didn't have to wake you."

"That was good of him. Did Henry have to go too then?"

"Yeah."

Aaron watched his son climb back into his sleeping bag and the 2 of them fell back to sleep.

The next morning Aaron awoke to find his watch said 7.30. He was waking later and later each morning. Feeling the urgency, he pulled on his shoes and went to pee in his pyjamas before going back to the tent to dress. Jack slept on as Aaron pulled on clothes before going to see about heating up water. He was surprised to see Will sitting by the stove heating up water as he approached the cooking area.

"Morning Hotch!"

"Morning. You're up early."

"Yeah. Woke up to the bright light shining through the tent so I figured I might as well start on heating the water."

"Thanks for taking Jack last night by the way."

"No problem. I told you I would if Henry or I had to get up anyway."

The 2 men stood talking in lowered voices so that they would not wake anyone still sleeping whilst they waited for the water to boil. Once it had, Aaron put coffee in his and Will's mugs and Will carefully added some hot water to each and the 2 men stood sipping the hot drinks and quietly talking until Dave and Jessica emerged at separate times from their tents fully dressed and headed towards the back area. Both men watched as Dave went around the back and Jessica went inside the small tent before both of them walked back towards them.

"Morning! Water's hot if you wanna make yourselves coffee."

"Thanks."

Before Jess could even react Dave picked up both their mugs and added coffee and hot water to each before handing her her mug.

"Thanks Dave."

"Your welcome"

As they stood talking they were surprised to see the next camp occupant up was Morgan, who was fully dressed. Like everyone did, he went out back before joining the others for morning coffee.

"Morning! I hope you untied Spencer before you left the tent…." Morgan was about to grab his mug.

"I knew I forgot something!" They laughed as Morgan walked back to his tent only to emerge a few seconds later and walk back to the small group.

"I didn't hear you guys fighting last night."

"That's cos I got ready for bed whilst he changed then he got ready for bed while I changed. We didn't hit each other. Plus I got the sleeping thing down to a T." Morgan made himself a coffee.

"I just feel sorry for Spencer…"

"Its either feeling sorry for him or for me…And I'm not too happy when I'm kept awake all night by someone whacking me on the head all night. Hotch next time you can share with Spencer and I'll share with Jack…"

"You might still be woken up every night to go with him to pee."

"Yeah but at least I won't have to go through rituals of restraining my tent partner before I can get some sleep…"

Slowly the others emerged for coffee. until only the 2 boys remained in the tents.

"Hotch, Will what did you put in their cocoa last night man? Sleeping pills? I've never know those two to oversleep us."

"Both of them were up in the night so they are probably still tired." Aaron and Will had finished their coffees and, after washing out their mugs, went to check on their sons. Aaron found Jack pulling on his shoes.

"Morning buddy! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Slept great dad!"

"Why don't you dress after you go pee and I'll make you some cocoa."

"Sure."

As Jack clambered out of the tent, Aaron headed back to the group and started making Jack some hot cocoa. Within only a few minutes, Jack was walking towards his dad fully dressed. Seeing how long Jack sometimes took to get dressed when he had to go to school, Aaron was surprised to see him dressed so quickly.

"That was quick buddy."

"I only had to get dressed dad…" Aaron handed his son his cup of hot cocoa.

"How come you can dress in lightning time here but when I ask you to dress for school it can take you forever?"

"Cos its school….school's not that fun to go to. Not like here where I get to hang out with such a cool bunch of grownups!"

"So we're cool grownups are we?" Dave looked at Aaron wondering how 2 ageing FBI agents could be considered 'cool'….

"Yeah. All you guys at the BAU are. To me and my mates you're all superheroes. The only better superhero than most of you is dad here. He's the best superhero!" Aaron blushed with embarrassment.

"What about me and Will , Jack? Are we cool too?"

"Yeah. Course Aunt Jess."

"Thank you buddy."

"Okay Mr 187 IQ, todays rota please…."

"Breakfast Will, Lunch Blake, Dinner Hotch. Water Garcia, Kid watch Jessica and J.J, Food Run Morgan, Washing me, Wood collecting Will and Morgan."

"Is there anything you DON'T memorise?"

"Yeah, matching people's names to faces when I meet someone new…."

"Whats todays menu then?"

"Breakfast is Oatmeal, Lunch is pasta and bacon, Dinner is Chilli and Bread."

Whilst Will started on making the oatmeal, Aaron took the chance to get a quick shave in before breakfast whilst J.J, Spencer, Rossi and Blake went to make sure their tents were tidy. Jessica went to make sure Aaron's tent was tidy. As it was 2 males sharing the tent, she expected to see mess everywhere but was pleasantly surprised to find everything tidy and in place and only the sleeping bags needed tidying.

She then went to see Aaron who was sat on the ground trying to shave before breakfast.

"Hey Jess, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just went to tidy up your tent and was surprised to see it looking so tidy already."

"Why you surprised? I'm a single dad whose used to keeping house and order at home."

"Yeah but 2 males sharing a tent that size, I'm just surprised to see it so tidy. I expected some mess at least, especially where Jack is concerned."

"Don't you remember when we talked, I insisted that one thing he had to do was to help me keep the tent tidy, keep any toys he took but wasn't playing with in his bag and put any clothes he wasn't wearing in his bag."

"I can't believe he's behaving so well here. I expected him to play up a little."

"That's probably cos we told him that if he misbehaved or did anything seriously naughty, we'd take him straight home. Think he wants this camping trip so bad, he'll do anything to stay all week, even if that means obeying any rule I give him or simply acting grown up."

"So you got any plans for today apart from sitting here all day trying to shave?"

"This is only cos Jack hates me when I go one day without shaving. And not yet no. I was gonna see if Jack wanted to do anything with just me and him til I had to cook dinner tonight for everyone."

"Oh yes, your famous Hotchner Chilli…."

"It IS famous actually, only no one in the team apart from Dave has tried it yet."

"I'm gonna go see if breakfast is ready. See you in a minute Mr scaredy cat!"

"Who you calling a scaredy cat?"

"You. Heard you were scared of the toilet…."

Jessica walked away giggling

Aaron had only just finished shaving, when Will shouted to him that breakfast was ready. He quickly cleaned up the shaving stuff and rinsed his face off in the stream before going for breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, Spencer washed up the dishes and Morgan prepared to go on the day's food run.

"Hey buddy, is there anything special you'd like to do that involves only you and me? I got til I have to cook dinner free."

"Can just me and you go back and swim in the lake again?"

"Sure. This time it'll just be me and you okay?"

"Okay. Aunt Jess can I change into my swim shorts in your tent again? Me and dad are gonna go down to the lake again."

"Sure Jack, go right ahead."

The 2 Hotchners got up and headed for their tent where Aaron handed Jack his swim shorts from the other day and the boy went to change in Jessica's tent whilst Aaron changed into his own swim shorts in his tent.

Once they were changed and Aaron put a couple of towels, their underwear and some shorts for both of them into the day backpack, both of them, wearing t-shirts as well as the swim shorts, headed down to the lake, where they spent a good deal of time hanging out in the water that went no higher than Jack's chest as Aaron didn't want his son to go further out. After a long time Jack got tired and bored so they got out. Like he had the last time he'd come down to the lake, the minute Jack got out of the water, he ran behind the same bush to pee. They both lay on the grass beside the lake sunbathing and drying off and enjoying the simple pleasures of spending time by themselves without the rest of the group.

After some time, Aaron stood up.

"We're not going back already are we dad?"

"No buddy. I just have to go pee that's all."

Aaron attended to business behind the same bush as Jack had used before going back to lie next to his son.

"I thought that as it's only us here, once we're dry, we might as well change here before we go back to camp. I brought our underwear and shorts with me. That way you can go play as soon as we get back."

"Sure."

About half an hour later, Aaron decided they'd better start getting ready to head back and dug through his backpack for the clothes he'd bought with him. He handed Jack his shorts and underpants.

"Why don't you go get changed behind that bush over there" He pointed to a bush on the opposite side to the bush they'd used to relieve themselves "and then I'll do the same when you're changed. You can sit here and put your socks on whilst I change."

"Okay."

Jack took the clothes and ran behind the bush, quickly changing into the underpants and shorts before emerging holding his now dry swimshorts. Whilst he sat on the grass pulling his socks on, Aaron did the same and went to change himself behind the bush. Jack waited whilst his dad pulled on some socks and pulled back on his shoes before he picked up the backpack and the 2 Hotchner boys walked back towards the camp together.

When they got back, Spencer was showing Henry another of his array of magic tricks. Looking to his dad for approval, Aaron nodded the okay and Jack handed his dad his dry swim shorts before he ran off to join them. Aaron put the backpack into their tent and put the shorts to air off over the back of the tent before going over to get a drink of water and talk with Blake, who was preparing their lunch.

"Hey Hotch, have a good time in the lake?"

"Yeah. Think Jack loved the one on one time he got to spend with me."

"This is his camping trip…"

He looked around and saw Dave, Jessica, Garcia and Morgan, who was obviously back from his food run, talking whilst keeping an eye on the 2 boys and Spencer, but could see no sign of Will or J.J

"Any idea where either Will or J.J are?"

"Saw them going into Will's tent together about a half hour ago…"

"Oh right…I guess since they are married they are allowed…" Hotch smiled at their naughtiness.

After getting himself a drink of water, he took Henry and Jack their mugs with water in so that the 2 boys could have a drink before taking the empty mugs back to rinse out and hang up.

He'd just hung up the cups when J.J and Will emerged from Will's tent, looking a little dishevelled and still readjusting clothing quickly. J.J then headed over to her son whilst Will walked towards Hotch and Blake at the cooking stove.

"Heya Hotch, have a good father son time with Jack at the lake?"

"Yeah. The time alone was definitely worth it. Looks like I should have been here keeping an eye on things though…"

"Come on Hotch, she is my wife and mother of our son…"

"Don't worry. I was only joking. Course your allowed a quickie with your wife."

Just then Jessica came over to join them and get herself a drink of water.

"Had fun with J.J Will?" she giggled as she filled her mug with water.

"Yeah sorry Jess. Just we don't get to spend too much time alone not with Henry in the house and J.J's job and all."

"You know whenever we're not on a case and I'm at home with Jack, I'm sure Henry wouldn't object to Jack having a little sleepover on say a Friday or Saturday night if you two wanted alone time. I only say Friday or Saturday as there's no school or work the next day so the boys wouldn't have to worry about getting up for school and I wouldn't have to worry about rushing to work."

"Thanks Hotch. I'll let J.J know."

"And whenever Aaron's away and I got Jack, the same offer still stands with me…"

"Thanks Jess. You know Jack is always welcome to have sleepovers at ours if you want or need him to."

"Thanks Will. I appreciate that. And while we're here, you don't have to worry about keeping an eye on Henry if you want to be alone again with J.J during the day. I know it must be hard enough having to sleep in separate tents at night."

"Erm…thanks Hotch…"

Aaron looked over to where Spencer, J.J, Henry and Will were. Spencer was pointing to something and explaining all about it to the boys, who listened with eagerness and fascination. Dave wondered over to join Aaron, Will and Blake and stood watching with Will and Aaron as they watched Spencer explaining about something to the boys with J.J standing watching. Even though Spencer was obviously rambling on, the boys still avidly listened to every word he said, eager to learn about whatever was fascinating them.

Eventually lunch was ready and everyone sat around eating a bowl of pasta with bacon. Jack was finding this trip to be cooler and cooler every day. Not only had he done some amazing stuff, was really camping with his dad and whole bunch of really cool adults and not only had he aready had so much fun but this was the 3rd day in a row he'd eaten bacon, which he loved just as much as his favourite Mac n Cheese.

After lunch Spencer washed the dishes whilst Will and Aaron took their sons first to the back toilet area to pee and then to the tents to have an afternoon nap. Both boys seemed happy enough to nap in the afternoon as it meant they could stay up late with the grown ups sitting round the campfire listening to stories and jokes.

After Jack and Henry had fallen asleep, Aaron went over to join Dave, Jessica, Spencer and J.J whilst Will and Morgan set off to collect wood.

"Hey Jess, cos I'll be cooking dinner later would you wake Jack up about half 3, 4 o clock?"

"Sure."

"What had the boys so interested before lunch Reid?"

There were a couple of harmless newts sunbathing in the hot sun."

"I can't believe they wanted to listen to you rambling on Spence."

"Unlike you lot, all the information and facts I come out with interests them. And it hopefully helps in their learning as their absorbing the information."

"Fair enough point Spencer."

At about 3, before Aaron went to start cooking the chilli for dinner, he went to his tent to find his jeans and check on Jack. He found the boy deeply asleep as he rummaged in his bag for a pair of jeans. Not wanting to disturb Jack, he got out of his tent with his jeans in his hands and went over to Jessica.

"Hey Jess, mind if I change into jeans in your tent. I just don't want to disturb Jack when he's sleeping so peacefully."

"Sure."

After changing into jeans in Jessica's tent and putting his shorts back into his own tent, Aaron went to start making the chilli for dinner.

He had cooked it many times at home for him, Jack and Jessica so he knew exactly how to make it perfectly.

At just after half 3, Jack was woken by his aunt who was kneeling over him in the tent he shared with his dad.

"Hey Jack. It's time to wake up buddy!"

"Aunt Jess? Where's dad?"

"Cooking dinner. He knew he'd be busy with dinner so he asked me to wake you for him."

Jack sleepily sat up where he'd been lying on top of his sleeping bag, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Jessica waited until he'd pulled on his shoes and gotten out of the tent before she followed him out. He looked and saw Will getting out of the tent with Henry and heading to the back toilet area.

"Uncle Will mind if I come with you and Henry? I gotta pee."

"Sure Jack. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

Jessica watched Jack walk off with Will and Henry before going over to where Aaron was cooking dinner.

"Jack's awake."

"Yeah, just seen him go out back with Will and Henry. Thanks for waking him for me."

"No problem. Looking forward to the famous Hotchner chilli…"

"I'm due to cook dinner on Sunday so maybe you could wake him for me again then ?"

"Sure. Be glad to."

Jack came wandering over to his dad and Aunt Jess.

"Hey buddy. Have a good nap?"

"Yeah. When's dinner?"

"Be ready about 5. Buddy why don't you go change into your jeans in case it gets a little cool later?"

"Sure."

Jack went back to their tent, emerging minutes later wearing jeans instead of the shorts and went towards the others and Henry.

By 5, the chilli was ready and Aaron had a loaf of sliced bread ready to hand out with the chilli. As he shouted to everyone, he was amazed to see Jack at the head of the queue holding out his bowl and plate ready for his dad's delicious chilli. Aaron spooned some chilli into his bowl and some bread on his plate. Jessica was standing right behind him, also eager for Aaron's famous chilli. He spooned chilli into the bowls and put bread on the plates. The last in line was Dave. After he'd served Dave, he got his own bowl and plate and served himself. Whilst he'd been serving, Garcia had filled everyone's mugs with water to drink. Aaron sat down and began to eat. He'd only just started when Jack somehow finished and asked for more.

"I'll get it Hotch. I want seconds anyway. Come on Jack, I'll get you some more of your dad's chilli."

Will stood up and Jack eagerly followed with his bowl and plate. Will spooned more chilli into both their bowls and put more bread on their plates before they returned to their seats and resumed eating. Everyone enjoyed it so much they all had seconds and finished the chilli, much to Hotch's surprise. They were clearing away when Jack tugged on his dad's jumper to get his attention.

"Dad…."

"Yeah buddy?" Aaron leant down so that the boy could whisper in his ear.

"I have to go number 2 again. Can you come with me like you did yesterday?"

"Sure." Aaron stood up.

"Dave, do you mind finishing my part of the clearing up? Jack has to…." Aaron nodded towards the toilet tent.

"Sure. No problem. When you gotta go, you gotta go. Right?"

"Yeah. Come on buddy, let's go."

Aaron took Jack to the toilet tent and stood guard outside holding the boy's jeans and underpants whilst Jack attended to business inside the small tent. Soon enough he heard Jack asking for his clothes which Aaron passed back through to him. Soon the boy emerged looking relieved and happier. Aaron pumped some alcohol gel into his hands before going and throwing dirt into the hole and using some gel on his own hands.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem buddy. Feel better now?"

"Yeah. I just don't like feeling like someone might walk in on me."

"I know the feeling buddy. Anytime you gotta go, I'll stand guard outside so no one will walk in. How's that?"

"Awesome. Thanks dad."

"Let's go get you some cocoa and me some coffee shall we?"

"Yeah. Hey will you tell the first story tonight? Your stories are always the coolest!"

"Maybe, we'll see…"

They returned to the group where Aaron found Dave had made him coffee and Jack his cocoa. Before joining everyone sitting around the campfire. As usual he sat with Jack sitting between him and Jessica. Jack sipped his cocoa and looked at his dad with pleading puppy dog eyes, the kind of eyes he knew his dad couldn't say no to.

Aaron proceeded to tell an animated story about pirates and a captain named Captain Kidd. Will next told the story of The Gruffalo's Child, a well known children's book. Dave, after fetching all the adult's their nightly single beer, followed that up with a slightly spooky tale before Morgan told an even scarier story. Aaron felt Jack clinging against his left arm as Morgan told his spooky tale. He extracted his arm, which surprised Jack, only to put it around the boy and pull him close against him, making Jack feel even better. Jack sat and hugged his dad close as Morgan told the rest of the story

It was only as the light started to fade that everyone decided to start making preparations to turn in. Whilst he sent Jack to go brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas, he helped Dave and Morgan put out the campfire whilst Spencer washed the mugs out. Once the fire was out safely, Aaron stood around with some others brushing his own teeth before heading towards his tent, where Jack was just climbing out in his pj's. He took Jack to the back area to pee before going back to their tent. After pulling off their shoes, Jack climbed into his sleeping bag yawning whilst Aaron started changing quickly into his own pyjamas before climbing into his own sleeping bag. The 2 Hotchner's lay awake chatting for a few minutes whilst hearing the voice of Spencer complaining about being tied up….

The next morning Aaron woke up at 7am to find Jack asleep. After dressing quickly, he got out and went to the back area before walking towards the cooking area, surprised to see Morgan and Dave already up.

"Morning! Didn't expect you to be up so early…."

"Figured I needed to be as I'm cooking breakfast this morning. Jack still asleep?"

"Yeah. Must be first time he didn't need to get up to pee in the night."

"Actually he did but you must of slept through it. I got up around 2am to go myself and he must of heard me get up and asked if I'd take him." Dave spoke as Morgan went to get their mugs.

"Wow, he must have been quiet getting in and out of the tent as I didn't hear a peep out of him. Thanks Dave."

"No problem Aaron."

"So I take it you slept okay again Morgan?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though I remembered to untie the dude's hands before I left the tent this morning."

"I still can't believe you've resorted to such desperate measures…." Morgan made coffee from the newly boiled hot water.

"Was either that or one of us was sleeping outside the tent and it wasn't gonna be me…" Morgan handed the 2 men their mugs of hot coffee.

"Do you ever consider what would happen if he had to use the bathroom in the night?"

"Yeah. Hold it!"

As they stood sipping the hot coffee, others started filtering to join them. First Jessica, then Will, but no Henry yet, then J.J, then Blake, then Garcia. Aaron looked at his tent just as Jack clambered out in his pj's, emerging the same time as a fully dressed Spencer and the 2 hurried over to the back toilet area at the same time before Jack ran back to the tent to get dressed, and Spencer walked towards the group. This was the start of another BAU camping day…..


	8. 8 Facing fears, tag and a surprise

Once everyone else was up, Will went to wake Henry who was still asleep, whilst the others stood drinking hot coffee and talking, making sure to keep Jack included in the conversation.

"So Mr high IQ, today's rota?"

"Breakfast Morgan, Lunch Blake, Dinner J.J, Water Will, Food Run Rossi, Kid Watch Hotch and Garcia, Washing Jessica and Wood Collecting Rossi and Morgan. I thought everyone was supposed to memorise the rota?"

"Only what we were jobs we were doing, not the whole thing. Not everyone has as such good a memory as you Spencer. So what's today's menu?"

"Breakfast is scrambled eggs and bacon, lunch is pasta with fish, dinner is hot dogs and mac n cheese.

"Hot dogs AND mac n cheese dad? Really?" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah buddy. Since J.J is cooking she figured she'd make yours and Henry's favourites for dinner."

"Thanks Aunt J.J, Dinner sounds AWESOME! Can you cook it now instead of tonight?"

"Unfortunately Jack no, but you got scrambled eggs and bacon to look forward to this morning…"

"Bacon, Hot dogs and Mac n Cheese in one day? Think I'm gonna be in heaven dad! This is SO AWESOME!"

"I'm glad your looking forward to the food buddy! Hey Morgan have I got time for a quick shave before we eat?"

"Yeah, should think so. Might shave myself later this morning too!"

Will came back with a sleepy but fully dressed Henry.

Whilst Jack stayed with the others, chatting excitedly to Henry, Aaron went to sit on the ground to have a quick shave before breakfast. He managed to finish, clear away, rinse off and return to the group before Morgan had finished cooking.

"Looking smooth boss man!"

"Thank you Garcia. My little buddy here doesn't like the scruffy look I have if I don't shave every day."

"I just think you look weird that's all…"

After breakfast, Jessica washed up whilst Dave set off on the food run.

"Buddy, is there anything special you'd like to do this morning?"

"Is it okay if we just hang out here and I play with Henry?"

"Sure."

He spent most of the morning sitting chatting to the others and laughing at Jack and Henry's antics as they ran around chasing each other. First Will and then Morgan had spent some of the morning sitting shaving nearby before joining the group sitting down. Suddenly Aaron felt what he didn't want to. Like his son, he too was nervous of someone walking into that tent whilst he was attending to back end business.

"Hey Will?" He whispered to the man sitting next to his left "Would you do me a huge favour?"

"Sure Hotch."

"You know how I've been standing guard outside that tent whilst Jack has been using it the last couple days?"

"Yeah…."

"Well I kinda have to go bad and was wondering if you'd kinda do the same thing. I REALLY don't want someone walking in when I'm having to do THAT…"

"Sure. Gonna get over your fear of that hole then are you?"

"Got no choice. I really have to go…"

The other's, apart from the 2 boys playing, who hadn't heard the 2 men's whispering, were surprised when they both stood up and watched Will follow Hotch to the toilet tent and watched Hotch tentatively step inside and Will stayed standing outside, as if standing guard or waiting his turn. They all couldn't believe Hotch was finally having to face his fear after 4 days of camping….they all went back to talking, chatting and giggling about it, especially J.J and Jessica.

Meanwhile before stepping tentatively inside, Hotch looked at Will.

"I shouldn't be long…."

"Take your time man….."

Aaron found squatting and using the hole not too difficult as he attended to both parts of his business before wiping clean, standing up and pulling back up his clothes and stepping out of the tent.

"It go okay then?"

"Yeah, thought it'd be worse…"

Aaron went and threw some soil and dirt into the hole before using the alcohol gel to clean his hands and the 2 men walked back towards the others.

"Thanks for er standing guard by the way. I guess I just don't like the thought of someone walking in on me."

"Don't worry about it Hotch. I guess we guys all prefer that kinda privacy. J.J's done the same for me since we've been here."

"Thought you weren't scared?"

"I'm not but, like you and Jack Hotch, I hate to think someone could just walk in. You know I think the only ones who haven't used that tent now are Dave, Morgan and Spencer."

"Morgan and Dave have the excuse to cheat like I did but Spencer isn't doing a food run…"

"Yeah and the guy looks like he's had a stomach ache all morning…"

As they went back to the group, they noticed Spencer sitting hunched over and squirming a little. Will and Hotch sat on either side of the uncomfortable looking man.

"Spencer, that tent really isn't that bad after all you know…"

"Yeah but I'm still waiting til we go home before I do THAT….I don't want someone to just walk in when I'm

trying to go…."

"You know man, one of us will stand guard outside whilst you're in there if you want…"

"Stand guard?"

"Yeah to make sure no one else walks in on you. I do it for Jack, Will did it for me and J.J does it for Will."

"I still think I can make it til we get home."

"You do know we're not going home til Monday…."

"Monday? That's what 6 days away….?"

"Yeah. You've been holding on for, what 4 days now?"

Spencer Reid REALLY didn't want to have to but he felt as if he didn't he'd have an accident for sure…

"Hotch."

"What?" Hotch only heard Spencer call his name.

"I choose er…Hotch…"

"Sure. Come on it'll be okay Spencer…"

Hotch stood up and pulled Spencer to his feet. As he stood up, Spencer embarrassingly let out a loud fart, which made everyone look at him.

Hotch put a fatherly arm around his shoulders and led him towards the tent.

"You know if, like Jack, you'd find it easier, I'll hold your pants and underwear whilst you go…"

"I think I'll be okay…."

They reached the tent and Spencer nervously put his head inside.

"Man it smells in here…"

"Sadly it does but you get used to the smell once you're in there…"

Spencer nervously stepped inside and got down to business whilst Hotch stood guard outside. Spencer had been in there a while when Hotch got a little worried.

"Reid, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I just haven't gone in 4 days…."

"Oh right…"

Spencer finally emerged looking relieved and a lot better.

"Throw dirt over it…" He indicated the shovel sitting outside.

Spencer did, trying not to look in the hole as he did so before using the alcohol gel to clean his hands. As the 2 men walked back to the group, Hotch could swear the man had a little skip in his step!

"Thanks Hotch."

"No problem. If you need me or Will to do the same again, just ask. I'm just waiting til Morgan and Rossi have to use it…"

Just as they were walking back Jack ran past them.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah. I just gotta pee."

The 2 men returned to the group and sat down. Henry was now sitting on J.J''s lap. Jack soon ran back to the others. He sneaked up on his dad and wrapped his arms around the back of his dad's neck.

"Hey buddy!"

"Dad, I'm thirsty…."

"Let's go get you a drink…Henry, you thirsty too ?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna come with Jack and I'll get you guys a drink then?"

"Sure. Mommy is that okay?"

"Of course it is sweetie."

Aaron took the 2 boys over to the cooking area to get them a drink of water, getting a drink for himself at the same time before he took the boys back to the group, where they resumed their running around. None of them noticed that they'd started playing tag until Jack ran to his dad and hit him on the leg.

"Your IT!" Jack ran off laughing.

The other's in the group started laughing as Hotch stood up and began to chase the 2 boys around playfully. He saw Morgan laughing at him and, as he ran past the man, who was laughing too much to notice, he hit Morgan's leg.

"Your IT!"

"Huh?..." Morgan started but Hotch had run towards the boys and stood a safe distance away looking at Morgan, who was forced to stand up and join in the game. Try as he might he could not get near the 2 boys or Hotch. He noticed Rossi walking back towards them after having returned from the food run. He casually walked over to the man just as Rossi was about to sit down on the ground. Morgan hit him on the shoulder and ran off shouting "YOUR IT!"

"What?"

"Apparently you're in the game Rossi man." Spencer was laughing at a stunned Rossi as he noticed Morgan, Hotch, Jack and Henry standing some distance away staring at him and waiting for Dave to chase them. Blake quickly retreated from the group before she was tagged so that she could start on lunch.

Dave tried to chase the 2 men and 2 boys but couldn't get near any one of them. He pretended to run behind everyone and hit Spencer on the head which shocked the man into stopping laughing .

"Your IT!"

Spencer was then forced to join in and managed to tag Hotch. Jessica hadn't noticed that Hotch had just been tagged so he managed to sneak up on her and hit her lightly shouting "Your it!" As Jessica stood up she decided to cheat and hit Will's arm.

"Your it!" Jessica ran off towards the others.

Will managed to do the same to J.J before he too ran off, who then did the same to Garcia. Now everyone apart from Blake who was cooking, ran around trying to tag and avoid each other whilst laughing. Soon the whole group were collapsed on the ground laughing and exhausted.

Soon enough lunch was ready. After they'd eaten and the 2 boys had used the back toilet area, Aaron and Will went to settle the boys down for their afternoon nap, but were surprised when Jack wanted to nap with Henry.

"Dad can I sleep in the same tent as Henry this afternoon?"

"Sure you can Jack. You can both nap in our tent." Will smiled at Jack "As long as it's okay with your dad."

"That's fine with me."

"Thanks dad."

"You want me to come with you or will you be okay settling down with Will?"

"I'll be fine with Uncle Will."

"Thanks Will…"

"Sure no problem. Come on guys I'll tell you a story to help you sleep…."

"Cool!" Jack smiled at the thought of yet being told another story and Aaron watched his son walk towards Will's tent with Will and Henry before going over to J.J, Spencer, Jessica and Garcia.

"Jack asleep already?" Jessica had been surprised to see Aaron return so quickly from going to settle Jack down.

"No but he wanted to sleep in Henry's tent this afternoon so Will's gonna tell them a story to get the boys to sleep."

"The boys seem to be loving spending so much time with each other."

"I know. I'm glad they are getting to spend so much time together just playing and having fun."

They stood around chatting for a while until Dave and Morgan returned with the wood. Aaron and Will volunteered to help the 2 men set up the campfire for the night before Will volunteered to go wake up the 2 sleeping boys in his tent. J.J was cooking dinner.

Aaron watched as Will took the boys to the back toilet area before Jack ran back over to his dad looking refreshed from his nap.

"Hey buddy, have a good nap?" Aaron handed the boy his mug with some water in.

"Yeah. Feel much better. Aunt J.J when's dinner?"

"About 5 Jack. You looking forward to it?"

"Yeah! It is still hot dogs and mac n chcese isn't it?"

"Course it is. I'm cooking it specially for both you boys tonight."

"Thanks Aunt J.J, you are so awesome!"

"Your welcome little man."

"HEY JACK!" Spencer was shouting from where he stood near to the others "COME LOOK AT THIS!"

Jack looked at his dad who nodded okay before handing Aaron his now empty mug and running over to Spencer who pointed to something on the ground.

Jack looked around and spotted Henry with Will.

"HENRY! COME LOOK AT THIS COOL LIZARD!"

Henry ran over and Spencer stood with the 2 boys explaining and coming out with all kinds of cool facts whilst the boys stared at the small harmless lizard listening with eagerness and interest.

"I can't believe there's actually someone who wants to listen to Spencer garble on without telling him to shut up…" Aaron laughed as he looked towards his son who was not only having a great time but was learning at the same time as Will walked back to join him and J.J.

"Neither can I. The boys are loving it though and its valuable learning to their young minds."

"I know. Cos he's so smart, sometimes Jack finds school boring, but here he's learning and having fun at the same time."

"I actually got a surprise for not only them but us as well for our camp fire time…." Dave joined the group.

"And what's that Dave? Not more of your terrible jokes again?"

"As it happens Jack and Henry LOVE my jokes. But no. Found the guitar I keep at the cabin. I retuned it. I enjoy playing it sometimes when I'm relaxing at the cabin so I figured I'd bring it back with me and Jack and Henry can have their first experiences of singing round the campfire."

"Singing? You serious? You know us lot are the worst singers alive don't you?"

"Are we?"

"Remember the karaoke night at your local bar?"

"You guy's sung at karaoke?"

"Yeah, but that was a pretty good version of Billy Joel's Piano Man…"

"You were singing not listening…."

"And tonight YOU will have to join in the singing. BOTH of you!"

"What's this about singing?" Morgan joined the group.

"Dave bought back his guitar from the cabin. Apparently we're gonna be having a campfire sing a long tonight…"

"Rossi man I enjoyed singing at that karaoke but campfire sing a longs? No way man!"

"Morgan you TOO HAVE to join in! Jack and Henry will be making Hotch and Will sing with them so I'LL be making YOU lot join in too!"

"Oh man…."

"I hope you're a better guitar player than singer David Rossi…."

"I'm not that bad a singer. I can't wait to hear you sing though Aaron!"

"Yeah can't wait…"


	9. 9 Campfire song fun

No sooner had J.J called out dinner was ready than Jack and Henry appeared beside her like a flash of lightning holding out their plates, with wide smiles on their faces. Will filled the boys mugs with water as J.J put a hot dog on one side of their plates and spooned Mac n Cheese onto the other half of the plate.

"Thanks Aunt J.J, this dinner is so awesome!"

"Your welcome Jack."

Jessica helped the 2 boys put ketchup on their hot dogs and filled both hers and Aaron's mugs with water whilst Aaron got food for both him and Jessica. Will did the same and got food for both him and J.J.

"Since when did hot dogs go with Mac n Cheese?" Morgan held his plate whilst J.J served him.

"Since this started and continues to be Jack's camping trip."

Once everyone had their food, they sat eating. No sooner had they started than Jack and Henry finished. They waited impatiently for their dads to finish before Jack started speaking.

"Dad please can I have some more? That was delicious!"

"Sure buddy. Give me your plate."

Jack handed his dad his plate, Henry doing the same with Will, and the 2 men put more hot dogs and Mac n Cheese on both theirs and their son's plates before taking the plates back to the boys.

"Uncle Will please may I have some more water?" Jack held up his empty mug.

"Sure. Here Henry. Give me your mug as well." Will handed Henry his plate and, after putting his own plate on his seat, he took Jack's mug and filled them both with more water for the 2 boys.

After dinner was over they all helped clean up. They were waiting for the water to heat up for coffee and cocoa when Aaron felt Jack tug on his sleeve.

"Dad….I need you to help me again…" Jack indicated at the toilet tent.

"Sure buddy. Jess will you make my coffee and Jack's cocoa ? We'll be right back."

Whilst Aaron took Jack to help him use the toilet tent, and Will and Blake lit the campfire, Jessica made coffee in her's and Aaron's mugs and made cocoa in Jack's mug. They all noticed Dave and Morgan take something out. Whilst Morgan returned with the pack of nine bottles of beer, Dave was carrying what looked like a guitar case….

Aaron and Jack soon returned, the boy looking much happier. Both boys were staring at the guitar case Dave had by his feet as they took their hot drinks and the adults took their bottle of beer and they all went to sit around the campfire.

"Uncle Dave is that a guitar?" Jack pointed at the thing Dave was carrying in one hand.

"Yeah, thought you boys could do with another campfire traditional experience of singing round the campfire."

"COOL!"

They sat talking whilst everyone drank their hot drinks and, only after the mugs were washed and hung up did Dave pull the guitar out of its case.

"Tonight is karaoke night!" Dave smiled as he announced to the whole group "And I know most songs…"

"I play guitar too Dave. Mind if I play it tonight as well?"

"Sure Will. Be glad to share. So has anyone got any choice of song. Even though we've only got a guitar we can improvise…."

"Actually I got something else. Be right back…"

Will got up and ran to his tent, returning a minute later with a harmonica.

"I bought this with me just to mess around on it. I enjoy playing it as much as a guitar."

"Cool!"

"AWESOME!"

Will sat next to Dave who whispered in his ear. Will nodded. Dave started to play a few notes that sounded a little familiar and Will started playing on the harmonica. Everyone recognised the song.

"It's nine o clock on a Saturday…." Garcia and Spencer started singing, making the 2 boys laugh. They had both not only heard the song but had seen the video Hotch had recorded on his cell phone the night the team had sung karaoke at the bar.

"The regular crowd shuffles in…." the 2 boys joined in, singing along as best they could remember the words. J.J and Morgan, remembering that night joined in. Aaron was shocked as Jessica and Blake started singing along too.

During a break between verses, Jack pulled on his dad's arm.

"Come on dad, join in!"

"Yeah Hotchner!" Spencer smiled and yelled out, having a great time.

"He says son can you play me a memory…." Hotch reluctantly joined what sounded more like bellowing cat calls rather than singing. At least Will was a good harmonica player and Dave wasn't half bad on the guitar….

By the time the song ended, Hotch was actually enjoying singing with everyone. He was surprised when Jack jumped and ran to sit between Dave and Will. He watched Jack whisper something in Dave's ear.

"Good one Jack."

"I've heard it so many times I know the words…."

"Hey Aaron, this is your song…"

"Yeah dad, you know it so well you have to sing it with me…"

Jack ran back over and sat next to his dad as Dave started playing the first few notes to the Beatles song 'Blackbird'

"Black bird singing in the dead of night…"

Aaron and Jack sat singing together whilst the others sat laughing and listening. When the song finished the rest of the group sat clapping.

"WAY TO GO HOTCHNER!" Spencer yelled over to Hotch.

Garcia whispered in Dave's ear and then the whole group ended up singing the well know Queen's song 'We are the champions'.

This was followed up by a version of Simon and Garfunkel's 'Homeward Bound'

Then Morgan surprised everyone by singing a version of 'Little Bitty Pretty One' by Thurston Harris to his baby girl whilst Will and Spencer provide the back up drumming and humming sounds, which he gained a round of applause at the end.

They followed up Morgan's impromptu performance with a version of 'Never Forget' and then a version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, with every improvising the drums and guitar sounds, Will helping guitar sounds with the harmonica, after which everyone was in fits of giggles.

Then Hotch surprised everyone with a impromptu solo of Julian Lennon's 'Saltwater', earning him not only a huge round of applause but a massive hug from Jack.

They ended the night with a famous song everyone knew – Home on the Range – Jack and Henry knowing from watching the film of the same name.

When everyone decided to finish for the night, the 2 boys were not very happy but Dave promised them they'd do the same the next night which cheered them up no end.


	10. 10 A new campmate arrives

**Decided someone else at the BAU might enjoy the camping trip and would help add to the fun they were all having...as to whom it is you just have to read on...**

After brushing their teeth and changing into their pyjamas, Aaron took Jack to the back toilet area and then they climbed into their sleeping bags.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Tonight was awesome!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it buddy. To be honest I enjoyed it myself too. Night buddy"

"Night dad!"

Aaron watched his son fall asleep.

At 2am Aaron was woken by a need for the toilet. He was just pulling on his shoes when Jack woke up.

"Hey buddy."

"Are you going pee?"

"Yeah. Do you need to go too?"

"Yeah. "

"Alright pull your shoes and headtorch on."

Once they both had their shoes and headtorches on, the 2 Hotchner boys went to attend to business before returning to the tent.

They re-entered the tent and Aaron helped the sleepy boy pull off his shoes and head torch and climb into his sleeping bag.

Feeling wide awake for now, Aaron waited until Jack had fallen asleep before slipping out of the tent to sit in the cool air outside to think and watch the stars, something he could never do back home. He heard noise coming from another tent and saw Jessica in her pyjamas climb out with her headtorch and shoes on. After using the back toilet area, she returned to the tents and sat down next to Aaron. They spoke in low voices.

"Hey, can't you sleep?"

"I was sleeping but since waking up to go pee, I feel wide awake so I thought I'd do something I never normally get a chance to do back home.

"What's that then?"

"Sit outside, think with complete silence, well apart from Dave's snoring, and just stare up at the stars. It's all serene and peaceful."

"Getting soft in your old age are you Aaron?"

"No I just never knew camping like this could be so relaxing and enjoyable."

"I used to camp with the girl guides when I was growing up and I actually miss doing it nowadays but I've never had anyone I can go camping with."

"What about Jack?"

"Not only is he still a young boy but, until he asked you to go camping, I thought he would never be interested in it."

"If you want adult company as well as the company of Jack, I think I'd probably go with you again if you wanted to go camping in the future. Since these last few days, I don't think I've enjoyed myself as much as I have these last few days."

They heard the sounds of Dave getting out of his tent.

"Hey Dave."

"What you guy's doing up?"

"Enjoying the peace and stars."

"Might join you in a minute but first…."

They watched Dave walk towards the toilet area, returning a minute later and sitting next to Aaron on his other side. They began talking when Dave announced the news he'd been hiding all day.

"You know whilst I was at the cabin I had a phonecall from the section chief Matt Cruz."

"He doesn't want us back already does he?"

"No, in fact he'd been asking if he could join us. Apparently he loves camping when he can do it and was jealous when he heard we were all camping here for a whole week."

"What'd you tell him then?"

"I told him that if he travelled up to the cabin during yesterday afternoon, he could crash at the cabin and when Will goes on the food run he can get a lift here with Will. He said he'd bring his own tent and everything."

"Have you told any of the others?"

"Not yet. Was gonna either announce at breakfast or wait and surprise them when he turned up. Was gonna explain to Will first thing before breakfast so he knew the deal but wasn't sure about telling the others we'll be having someone join us halfway through the camping week."

"At least Cruz gets on better with everyone than Strauss did."

"Yeah think they see Matt Cruz as a cooler section chief."

The next morning Aaron and Jack woke up at the same time of about half 7. Whilst Jack ran off to pee, Aaron pulled on some clothes and then went to pee after Jack had returned.

Going over to the cooking area, he found Dave, Will, J.J and Morgan already up and dressed sipping hot coffee. Aaron made coffee for him and cocoa for Jack whilst his son got dressed.

Dave waited until all the others had got up and were drinking coffee. He'd already talked to Will about picking up their new guest when the man had gotten up after him but before J.J and Morgan. Once everyone was up and standing around him Dave decided to announce the news.

"Hey everyone, we're getting a new camp mate today to join us for the second half of the week."

"Don't tell me it s the director…." Morgan groaned.

"No even better. It's Section Chief Matt Cruz."

"Cruz?"

"Yeah. When I was at the cabin on the food run yesterday morning I got a call from him asking if he could join us. Apparently he loves camping when he can and was jealous we were camping without him."

"Is he sharing your tent then Rossi?"

"No Morgan. He said he'd bring his own tent and everything else, including extra supplies to the cabin, including his own beer supply."

"When's he coming?"

"He drove to the cabin yesterday and stayed the night there. When Will goes on the food run this morning, he'll pick Cruz up and bring him back here with him."

"I hope he likes kids…." Blake smiled knowing how energetic and loud Jack and Henry were.

"Actually he does. He's met Jack and Henry a couple of times and gets on great with them both."

"Dad is he the guy that I met those couple of times when he walked into your office when I was visiting you with Aunt Jess? and then on that day you let me have my career day at the BAU?"

"Yeah Jack he is"

"He was cool. Unlike that woman who you hated, your new chief actually spoke to me as a person."

"Your dad hated Chief Strauss?"

"Yeah. He never said anything nice about her. He was always complaining about her. I like that new guy who took over as dad's chief. He was nice to me."

"I'm glad you like him Jack cos he's spending the rest of the week camping with us."

"Cool!"

"So where's his tent gonna go Rossi?"

"Probably in the space between Will's and Aaron's tents."

"What's for breakfast Uncle Dave? I'm starving!"

"Oatmeal with a side of bacon. Hope you don't mind that again?"

"No, not if its bacon….I LOVE bacon!"

"So Mr Genius what's the menu for lunch and dinner?"

"Lunch, cooked by Jessica, is pasta with boiled chicken, dinner, cooked by Blake is boiled beef and potatoes."

"And today's rota is…?"

"You really should have learnt it yourself!"

"Come on Spence, humour us again…"

"Yeah, and unlike these lot, I have no idea what each of you guys are doing job wise each day…." Jack had to pipe in.

"Okay for you Jack. You know whose cooking. Water is Garcia, Food run is Will, Kid watch is Morgan and me, Washing is J.J and Wood collection is Hotch and Rossi."

"Thanks man." J.J smiled at him.

"I can't believe Morgan and Spencer are on kid watching duty…"

After breakfast of Oatmeal with a side of bacon, Dave talked Will through bringing Cruz back with him. At least the SUV had enough space on its back seat for Cruz's stuff whilst all the food always travelled in SUV boot.

After Will had left, Aaron, Jack, Morgan and Dave spent the morning down swimming in the lake like they had done on Saturday, Jack staying in the shallower water with Dave whilst Will, Morgan and Aaron swam out further.

By the time they returned to the camp, their swim shorts had all dried off and Matt Cruz, wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt, had arrived and was setting up his tent between Will and Aaron's tents. The men all went over to say hi before changing into their normal clothes again.

"Hi, I see you made it okay."

"Hey Hotchner, good to see you out of that suit and, in swim wear?"

"Yeah, we've just been down in the lake. Matt, I believe you've already met my son Jack."

"Hey Jack, I hope you don't mind me intruding on what I've heard is your camping week?"

"No, it's cool. Anyway unlike dad's other section chief I think you're cool and I like you."

"Thank you. Whilst we're here you can call me Matt if you want to."

"Okay Uncle Matt."

"Hotch, Uncle?"

"Yeah, everyone on the team is an honorary uncle or aunt in both Jack's and Henry's eyes cos we're all family. Consider it an honour."

"I will. Is that your sister in law talking with J.J?"

"Yeah. That's Jessica, or Jack's Aunt Jess."

"Hey sir. Good to see you again."

"Morgan. Rossi."

"Hi. Here you can call us use either first names or surnames."

"In that case I'll use Morgan and Dave if that's okay with you. You lot can just call me Matt."

"Dad can I go change in Aunt Jess's tent again ?"

"Sure, I'll get you your clothes. Matt the tent there is Will and Henry's. The other tent next to you is mine and Jack's. The other's you can probably guess by the names on the sign posts."

"Oh yeah I noticed them. Who made them?"

"I honestly can't remember now. Sorry you haven't got one."

"That's okay. At least everyone knows my tent as the one without a sign post."

"The tent over there is the toilet tent but we are trying to keep that for only being used for erm number 2's. We use the area behind it if we just need to pee."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"We'll leave you to finish setting up and get changed. Jack wait here and I'll get your clothes."

Matt watched Hotch disappear into his tent and re-emerge with a handful of Jack's clothing which he handed the boy before the boy ran off to the tent that said 'JessJJ' and Hotch re-entered his tent, reappearing soon afterwards wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of his swim shorts just as Jack returned fully dressed in the same holding his dry swim shorts.

"Dad, here's my shorts."

"Thanks buddy."

"I'm thirsty."

"Go over to Aunt Jess and get her to get you a drink of water."

"Then can I go play with Henry?"

"Sure."

Jack ran off towards his Aunt Jess standing near the cooking area talking to J.J.

"Aunt Jess, can I have some water?"

"Sure. Enjoy your swim in the lake?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

After hanging both their swim shorts over the back of his tent to air off, Aaron went back to help Matt finish off put up his tent and then the 2 guys stood chatting.

"So how do you guys know whose doing what each day?"

"Before we got here we planned up rota of who cooks what meals, whose responsible for the day's drinking water, who gets to go on the day's food run to collect food supplies from Dave's cabin, whose responsible for washing dishes, which 2 guys go to collect wood in the afternoon for use for cooking and the campfire and we also appointed 2 people per day as kid watchers who are responsible for watching over the kids and keeping them safe whenever they are not with a parent. We also planned meals ahead so we know what we're eating every day."

"So I take it you guys have a kind of routine going here?"

"Sort of. We normally get up around 7, 8 o clock depending on when we each wake up. Once everyone's up we get to drink hot coffee or cocoa. Due to limited supplies here we have limited coffee to first thing in the morning and after dinner around the campfire. We all do what we want in the morning whilst someone goes on the food run. Most times we hang around talking, keeping an eye on and playing with the boys. Lunch is around half 12. After lunch 2 of us guys go wood collecting whilst the 2 boys take afternoon naps so that they can stay up late with us and enjoy the campfire fun after dinner. Then dinner is about 5, after which we drink coffee and cocoa and, for us adults, our one bottle of beer a day. Then, due to fading light, we all turn in around 9 to 10."

"You have to let me be part of your rota and help out whenever you want me to."

"Sure. In fact you could help me out today. I was due to go wood collecting with Dave this afternoon but maybe you could take my place so I could be around here for Jack?"

"Sure. Be glad to. So what's for lunch and dinner and whose cooking?"

"My sister in law, who you can just call Jessica, is cooking pasta and boiled chicken for lunch. Blake is cooking boiled beef and potatoes for dinner."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and I hope you like to sing…."

"Why?"

"Cos yesterday Dave bought his guitar from the cabin back here with him and apparently Will bought a harmonica with him and so last night we had a kind of group singing karaoke session around the campfire and Dave promised the boy's we'd do it again tonight as they loved it so much last night."

"Actually I love singing."

"We're not that good singers though, just to warn you…."

"Doesn't matter to me. Don't think I'm that good a singer either but I'm looking forward to tonight…I hope you'll excuse but I have to go pee."

"Sure."

"Thanks for telling me about the rota system and everything though. Sorry to have barged in halfway through your camping week."

"No problem and you are more than welcome Matt."

Aaron went over to where Jessica was still chatting with J.J. He filled his mug with water to drink.

"He all set up?"

"Yeah, think so. Brought him up to speed as well on our rota system, meals and campfire fun tonight…"

"I hope he doesn't mind singing….."

"Actually he said he loves to sing."

They saw Matt walk over to them carrying his camping stool, camping eating utensils and drinking mug, both of which looked pretty new and had his name on.

"Matt Cruz meet my sister in law Jessica Brooks"

"Hi, you can just call me either Jessica or Jess."

"Hi, I remember you from when you bought Jack to see Hotch that day. Nice to meet you Jessica. You can just call me Matt."

"Hang your mug and eating stuff up with the others on the spare hook. All of them have got our first names on them so we know whose is whose. That bucket there has drinking in or you can get colder water from the stream there." Aaron pointed to the bucket of water and the stream. "Put your stool with the others in the eating circle. That's where we all sit together and eat all our meals."

"Thanks." Matt went to put his stool with everyone elses and hang up his eating utensils and then he filled his mug from the water in the bucket.

"So how you all coping camping here?"

"Not too bad actually. We don't notice anyone smelling even though no one has bathed or showered since before we came on Friday. We've all got used to sleeping in the tents, including Derek and Spencer who had a hard time at first but apparently Derek has found a way they can sleep in the same tent together without killing each other or Derek throwing Spencer out."

"In terms of not bathing, after a swim in the clean water of the lake you kinda feel refreshed like you've had bath without washing with soap. And I swear yesterday, when Dave returned his hair was wet…."

"How you all coping with no proper toilet?"

"We're pretty much used to it now, well apart from Dave and Morgan who still haven't done anything more than pee when they're here. They've cheated and used Dave's cabin toilet when they've gone on their food run for their other business."

"I'm surprised you're so relaxed here Hotch. At the office you always seem tense and serious."

"Here there's no worry about work and I can spend all day hanging with friends and my son and sister in law."

"Around Jack, Hotch is a completely different guy. He even laughs, jokes, smiles and sings. You gonna give us another song tonight Hotch?"

"Maybe…I can't believe Morgan did that impromptu performance last night. He wasn't too bad a solo singer either…"

"Neither can I. Loved Will and Spencer's back up drumming and vocals." Jessica smiled.

"What'd Morgan sing?"

"A version of Thurston Harris's Little Bitty Pretty One."

"And what did you sing Hotch?"

"I sang 2 actually. The first one was with Jack and was a version of The Beatle's Blackbird. Then later I sung a version of Julian Lennon's Saltwater."

"Don't think anyone could beat our version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody though…" J.J giggled.

"Oh yeah THAT!" Aaron smiled at the memory. "Will's a pretty good harmonica player J.J."

"He practices enough at home! Rossi is pretty good on the guitar as well!"

"True, that he is…Matt you just have to wait for tonight to see what chaos we cause…."

"I'm really looking forward to it you guys."

"Jess, I hope you don't mind us leaving you if we go over to see Jack and the others…"

"No go ahead. Lunch should be about an hour."

"Matt come see the others and just hope you don't get forced into another game of tag…"

The 3 walked over to join the others who were sitting watching the 2 boys chase each other and sat on the ground laughing at the 2 boys. Suddenly Jack starting trying to pull on his dad's right arm.

"Dad, come play. Bet you can't catch either of us…"

"Oh yeah, betcha I can buddy!"

Aaron jumped up and began chasing the 2 boys around what they now considered the play area, an area flat grassy land that had no stones to hurt anyone and nothing that could harm them.

Matt, not used to seeing this side of Hotch could only sit there laughing at the sight of Hotch trying to catch the boys.

Suddenly Henry went and managed to persuade his dad to join them so Will ended up joining Hotch in trying to catch either boy.

All too soon Jessica was shouting that lunch was almost ready.

"Dad I have to go pee before I eat…"

"You go pee buddy. I'll go ahead and get your plate for you."

"Thanks dad."

Jack ran off to pee before running to his dad who had gone to the cooking area. Even though they all queued up every time, they always let the 2 boys queue jump to either the front or to where their dad was in the queue. Jack ran to his dad in the queue who standing holding both their plates. Dave held both his and Jessica's plates. Will was standing behind Aaron holding his and J.J's plates whilst J.J got the 3 of them water.

"Feel better buddy?" Aaron handed Jack his plate and mug and let him stand in front of him in the queue behind Henry.

"Yeah."

Once everyone had got food and a mug of water, they sat down to eat, Jack, as usual, sitting between Aaron and Jessica.

"Wow, this is good!" Matt was surprised at such good cooking.

"Yeah, Aunt Jess is a brilliant cook! Shame you missed dad's chilli the other night though…."

"Hotch, you cooked chilli?"

"Yeah, my famous Hotchner chilli. Was gonna end the week on Sunday with it for dinner again anyway so you can try it then…"

"Look forward to it."

"You missed the bestest meal yesterday though Uncle Matt!"

"Why what'd you have?"

"Aunt J.J cooked us hot dogs and Mac n Cheese for dinner. It was AWESOME!"

"Hot dogs AND Mac n cheese J.J?"

"Yeah. Cooked it specially for the 2 boys as not only is Mac n Cheese their favourite dish but they adore hot dogs as well!"

"Are we having mac n cheese again dad?"

"You'll just have to wait and see buddy…." Aaron smiled at his son.

"Can I have some more food and more water dad?"

"Sure."

Aaron took Jack's plate and mug. After handing the boy his mug filled with more water, he went and put more food on both their plates before handing Jack his plate back, refilling his own mug and then sitting down next to his son again.

"Aunt Jess, this is awesome!"

"Thank you Jack."

"So Dave it seems you have to teach me about collecting wood this afternoon…"

"I do?"

"Yeah, Matt insisted on being included in our rota and helping out so I figured I'd let him take my place wood collecting so I could be around here for Jack."

"Okay. We leave after lunch. Shouldn't take more than about an hour but we try to bring back as much as we can."

"That's fine. I consider myself a strong guy."

After they'd eaten, whilst J.J had washed the dishes, Aaron and Will settled the 2 boys down for their afternoon nap. Jack again wanted to sleep in Henry's tent so Aaron let him. Dave and Matt set off to collect wood.

About an hour and a half later the 2 men came back laden with sticks and branches and Aaron and Will helped them set up the campfire and put wood ready to use for cooking.

Matt Cruz had arrived and was really looking forward to joining in the campfire singing later that evening….


	11. 11 Cruz sings & Hotch does monkey dance

The 4 men stood chatting for a while until Will excused himself to go wake up the 2 boys sleeping in his tent.

Will gently shook Jack and Henry awake and waited for them to put on their shoes and climb out of the tent. Jack stood funny, holding his stomach.

"Uncle Will where's my dad?"

"Over there…why do you need help with something?"

"Yeah I have to go potty….can you get him for me?"

"Sure." he smiled and then shouted towards the 3 men. "HEY HOTCH! JACK NEEDS YOU!"

"I'll be right back…" Aaron excused himself from the 2 men and hurried over to his son.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"I need you…" Jack indicated towards the toilet tent.

"No problem, let's go.."

Matt watched Aaron lead his son to the toilet tent and then watched with curiosity as Hotch stood outside as if waiting or standing guard. He saw an arm pass jeans and underwear through a gap in the door and Hotch stood holding the clothes for a quite a few minutes before handing them back through the hole. After a little bit of time, Jack came out of the tent and stood cleaning his hands with some alcohol gel whilst Hotch took a shovel dirt into the tent, presumably to throw into the hole inside before re-emerging, putting the shovel back down outside the tent and using some alcohol gel on his own hands. As Jack ran off towards Henry with Spencer and Will, Aaron, after first going around the back to pee, walked back towards him and the others.

"Sorry about that Matt."

"I saw you standing outside. You standing guard or something?"

"Yeah. Jack is too nervous to use the tent unless I'm standing guard. He doesn't want anyone to walk in on him whilst he's in there."

"I can understand where he's coming from. What's with you holding his clothes though?"

"He finds it easier to use the hole if he takes his jeans and underwear off so I just hold onto the clothes whilst he's busy."

"I may never see you outside the bureau Hotch but I can already tell you're one hell of a good dad."

"Thanks Matt. I appreciate that."

By 5pm, dinner was ready and they all sat eating the boiled beef and boiled potatoes. Whilst J.J washed the dishes, Blake heated up water for coffee and cocoa whilst Morgan went to get 10 bottles of beer for the adults , and Dave and Will went to get their guitar and harmonica.

Once the water was heated everyone made coffee and Dave also made Jack and Henry their cocoa before everyone stood drinking the hot drinks.

"So how's everyone coping with the limited coffee?"

"We're all finding it okay, well apart from Spencer who not only misses drinking so much coffee but misses having tonnes of sugar in each drink."

"Oh yeah I heard about your coffee flavoured mugs of sugar Spencer…."

Once the hot drinks had been finished and the mugs washed, everyone sat down around the campfire for the fun to begin. As usual Jack sat between his Aunt Jess and dad and Henry sat between both his parents. Matt sat to Hotch's right, with Jack being on his left.

"So any requests?" Dave got his guitar ready, Will doing the same with his harmonica.

"How about Surfin' USA by the beach boys?" Spencer surprised everyone with his outburst.

"Let's go…" They all broke into song with Dave and Will accompanying them on the instruments, trying to laugh as they sang.

After that, to Jack's persuasion, Matt was surprised as Hotch sung 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles, everyone joining in the choruses.

After that Morgan moved to sit temporarily next to Matt and he, Hotch and Matt did a version of Bryan Adam's All for Love, from that 3 musketeer's film.

Then, for fun and because it was from a film Jack and Henry had seen, Jack participated in an animated version of The Jungle Book's I wan'na be like you (i.e the monkey song) with Spencer and Hotch, which sent everyone into fits of laughter.

After that, because everyone knew the words from the

traditional song, everyone bellowed out to 'Drunken Sailor' with Morgan and Spencer drumming along.

After that song finished, to Garcia' suggestion, they all sang to 'We are Young'

Morgan then did an impromptu performance to his baby of a clean version of 'For The First Time' by The Script.

Matt was impressed by both Morgan and by Hotch, having never known they had this side to them. In fact he was also amazed by everyone else, especially with Dave's guitar playing and Will's harmonica playing.

They finished off the evening with another version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, just for Matt as he'd missed the great version they'd done the night before and because everyone loved it and then finished off with repeat versions of Billy Joel's Piano Man and Queen's We Are The Champions at which they ended with loud cheers. Matt couldn't believe he'd had such a great time with the whole BAU team and their families. Like the 2 boy's, he too was saddened for the evening fun to end but Dave promised them another night of fun singing.

After everyone had helped clean up and put out the camp fire, during which time Will took both boys to their tents to let them change into their pyjamas, everyone started the night time preparations before turning in.

"Wow! I certaintly didn't expect that Hotch!"

"Surprised then?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant! So see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early. First one up usually starts heating the water for coffee. Morgan's cooking breakfast so he'll be up early. But, if you get up either before him or in the night you HAVE to poke your head into their tent just to see how Morgan's torturing Spencer so they can both sleep!" Hotch was laughing as he went to brush his teeth with his son before taking Jack to the back toilet area to both pee before bed. Matt was emerging from his own tent to go use the back toilet area before bed when Hotch and Jack returned to their tent.

"Night Jack. Night Hotch."

"Night Matt. Don't worry if we disturb you in the night by the way. Whilst we're here I insist Jack be escorted by an adult if he has to pee in the night so either he wakes me up to go with him or one of the other's volunteers if they happen to get up at the same time."

"Good idea that. Jack if I happen to be up and you wake up and need to go, I'll gladly escort you."

"Thanks Uncle Matt. Night!"

"Night Jack! Night Hotch!"

The 2 Hotchner's climbed into their tent and began pulling off their shoes before climbing into their sleeping bags.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I really like Uncle Matt. He's real cool and fun!"

"I'm glad buddy."

Around 2am Matt was sleeping when he was woken slightly as heard rustles coming from Hotch's tent and heard Jack telling his dad he had to go pee. He heard Hotch's voice and then heard rustles as they obviously began pulling on their shoes to go out to the toilet area together. He fell back to sleep as he heard the sounds of them getting out of the tent.

Around 7.30 the next morning, Aaron woke up to find Jack still fast asleep. He quickly pulled on some clothes before heading to the back area and then went to the cooking area, surprised to see Dave, Matt and Morgan already up and dressed and drinking their morning coffee.

"Morning Hotch!"

"Morning. Sleep well Matt?" Aaron started making his coffee.

"Yeah. I'm used to camping anyway. Jack still sleeping?"

"Yep. He'll probably be up in a while."

"So what can I do today?"

"If you like you can cook lunch. We'll have to wait for Spencer to give us the day's menu but I'm pretty sure you'll be cooking pasta with chopped sausages."

"Sure. I like cooking and consider myself a good cook anyway."

"You'll probably best starting about 11 to half past so its ready for about half 12, 1 o clock."

"So you lot rely on Spencer to tell you the rota and meals you all agreed and planned?"

"Yeah. No one else wrote it down! And plus he's got an eidetic memory so he knows it all by heart."

Aaron heard movement and saw Jack climb out of their tent in his pyjama and run off towards the back before running back to their tent to get dressed. Matt watched Aaron make up cocoa for Jack before the boy came running over to the 3 men.

"Morning dad!"

"Morning buddy!" Aaron smiled at Jack as he handed the boy his mug filled with hot cocoa.

"Morning Uncle Matt, Uncle Derek, Uncle Dave!"

"Morning!" they all called together.

"Sleep well Jack?" Matt sipped his remaining coffee.

"Yeah!" Jack carefully sipped at his hot cocoa.

"So what do you guy's plan on doing if it happens to rain?"

"No idea. Stay in our tents I suppose?"

"At least Jack and Henry can play with Jack's action figures he bought with him. We'd just have to sit, hide and talk…"

"I saw the weather forecast for the rest of the week and it looks like its gonna stay nice and sunny so you may be lucky."

"That sounds good to me."

They saw Will wondering over to join them.

"Morning Uncle Will!"

"Morning Will!" Aaron smiled

"Morning Jack, morning gang. Everyone else still asleep?"

"Yeah, they're a little lazy…" Aaron laughed.

"Is Henry still asleep Uncle Will?"

"Yeah. He might up soon though Jack."

"Okay. Uncle Derek what's for breakfast?"

"How's scrambled eggs and bacon again sound?"

"Awesome. I can't believe I get to eat bacon EVERY day dad!"

"Only when you're here…."

Slowly the others started appearing and making coffee. Another day of fun had just begun…..


	12. 12 A heart to heart talk

After everyone was up, they stood around the cooking area drinking their coffee or cocoa and chatted.

"So Spencer, Hotch tells me you're the one to ask about the day's rota and meal plan…."

"Before you start Spencer, its slightly changed in that Matt is cooking lunch instead of Garcia."

"Okay Breakfast is scrambled eggs and bacon cooked by Morgan, Lunch is pasta with chopped sausage cooked by Matt Cruz, Dinner is Spaghetti Carbonara cooked by our best chef Dave Rossi. Water duty Blake, Food Run is J.J, Kid Watch is Hotch and Jessica, Washing duties are me, again! Wood collectors are Morgan and Will."

"Thank you Spencer!"

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go grab a quick shave before breakfast… Jack you okay here?"

"Yeah dad."

"Good boy."

Matt watched Hotch walk away and set up and sit down on the ground holding the mirror in his right hand whilst he used his left hand to shave.

By the time Aaron finished shaving and had cleared up breakfast was ready. After everyone had eaten and Spencer started washing the dishes, J.J got ready to go on the food run. Matt was surprised to see her take a backpack with. Unbeknowst to him Dave had told her she could use his shower whilst she was at the cabin so she took some clothes, a towel and a few toiletries with her.

After J.J had left, Matt and Aaron were sitting on the ground with the others chatting and laughing watching the 2 boys play. Aaron watched as Jack, who had been playing with both Henry and Garcia, suspiciously began whispering in Morgan's ear, though he couldn't hear what Jack was saying to a nodding Morgan. Jack laughed as he ran away. Morgan stood up and began to walk past the 2 men. Aaron assumed he was going to his tent but, as he passed him, Morgan hit Aaron on the shoulder, shouting 'YOUR IT!" before quickly retreating towards the 2 boys and Garcia. He couldn't believe he'd just been tricked into yet another game of tag. He decided to cheat again and hit Matt on the leg before jumping up shouting "YOUR IT!" and hurrying towards his son.

"GOOD ONE DAD! UNCLE MATT YOUR IT!"

Matt shook his head as he stood up trying to figure out how to catch one of the group. He looked towards Will and Spencer talking, not paying any attention to the game or who was it and calmly walked towards them. He managed to creep upon Spencer first.

"Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

Matt hit him on the shoulder.

"Your it!" Matt hurried towards Hotch.

"Deciding to cheat as well I see?"

"Yeah, those 2 were making themselves such easy targets... I couldn't resist!"

Spencer looked around and saw Jessica busy chatting with Blake, who had her back to him.

"Hey Blake, I got something for you…."

Blake turned around to see what Spencer had for her only to be hit on the arm by Spencer who jumped and ran off. "YOUR IT!"

By now the 2 boys were in fits of giggles as they watched every adult cheat and trick someone else into the game.

Blake hit Jessica on the arm before getting up and hurrying towards the others "Jessica, your it!"

Jessica stood up and saw Will laughing so hard that he didn't see her run up to him and tag him.

"Your it Will!" she called and ran off. Will was forced to jump and try and tag one of the group. He couldn't get near either of the fast and sneaky boys who darted away the second he got near, but he soon managed to tag Blake, who caught Hotch, who caught Garcia, who tricked Morgan, who tagged Matt, who got his revenge on Hotch, who caught Jack, who then caught Spencer, who couldn't get near anyone until J.J returned from the food and went to sit down on the ground. Spencer decided to be sneaky and sat down calmly next to.

"Hey J.J"

"Hi, I take it its another game of tag?"

"Yeah." Spencer stood up and hit her on the shoulder "And your it!"

He ran off towards the others.

"Very sneaky Spencer…I can't believe she fell for it!" Will stood laughing. J.J was forced to stand up and join in the game. Eventually everyone was collapsed exhausted from running and laughing, Jack having collapsed on top of his dad in fits of giggles. Matt heard his watch chime the hour and looked to see it said 11am.

"Jack I hope you'll excuse me if I have to go start lunch…"

"Sure Uncle Matt…"

As he stood up to walk away, he watched Hotch hold his son tightly and begin to tickle him, sending the boy into fits of more giggles as he tried to wriggle free. Suddenly he began to seriously squirm.

"Dad stop. I gonna pee my pants!"

Aaron let go and watched Jack run towards the back toilet area, returning a few minutes later.

Matt loved seeing this new side to his unit chief. Normally Hotch was serious and never really smiling. But here he was laughing and playing with his son and never stopping smiling and being so relaxed. He went to start making lunch for everyone.

Meanwhile Jack returned to his dad.

"Dad I'm real thirsty after that game…"

"Me too. Let's go get a drink shall we? Henry you wanna come with us to get a drink of water?"

"Can I mommy?"

"Sure. Go with Uncle Aaron and Jack."

Whilst Jack walked by his left side, to his surprise Henry took hold of Aaron right hand as the man led the 2 boys over to where Matt was preparing food so that they could all get a drink of water. Matt watched Hotch fill the boys mugs and his own mug with water and have a long drink. Once the 2 boys had quenched their thirst they handed their empty mugs back to Hotch.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron!" Henry handed Aaron his empty mug.

"Your welcome Henry."

Aaron stood chatting with Matt.

"Dad can we go back over to the play area?"

"Sure buddy."

The 2 boys ran off back to the play area refreshed after their drinks.

"I'm not sure where Jack gets all that energy from…."

"I can't believe you have this whole different side Hotch. Compared to what you're like at work, you seem so carefree, happy and relaxed here. And seeing how you interact with your son is amazingly different from your reputation of being able to scare a grown man into crying. He obviously adores you and you him. That's for sure. And he sure is one great kid."

"Thanks Matt. Since his mom was killed, its only been him and me and his Aunt Jess. I guess me and him have just grown so much closer since it's only been us."

"It must be hard though doing the job you do and being such a great father to a great kid…"

"Yeah and it gets harder every time I have to go away on a case. But I know that when I'm away, he's in the best hands of his Aunt Jessica, who takes care of him for me when I'm away. Even when we're away on a case she makes sure that we stay in daily contact either by a night time phonecall or a nightly skype session. She knows how important it is for both of us to have that constant daily contact. Jack also knows that he has Jessica to rely on and take care of him when I'm not there but that if he ever wants to reach me at any time, I'll talk to him wherever I am whatever I'm doing."

"You are really lucky to have such an amazing woman for a sister in law like Jessica."

"I know and she never complains and loves Jack as if he were her own. I owe my continued career to her as if it were not for her offering to take care of Jack when I had to be away, I would have had to retire after his mom's murder just so I could take care of him. She insisted I go back to the BAU and that she'd be there for Jack whenever I got called away on a case. She certainly is an amazing person."

"Wow. I can tell just from the way he acts around her, that he loves his aunt as much as she obviously loves him."

"Yeah he does."

"It must be hard on the both you with you being a single father who has to do the job you do."

"It is hard but I know I can rely on Jessica's help and support and. since I went back to work, cos I have to be away so much I try to make all the time I do spend with him fun and happy and I make sure that whenever I'm home I'm not a unit chief or FBI agent, I'm just his dad."

"I was sorry to have to hear about what happened to his mom and your late ex wife. Seeing such a great like that makes me believe she was one hell of mom to him before Foyet killed her."

"Yeah. Haley loved him with all of her heart. Don't think I could of asked for a better mom for him than her."

"He must miss her still though."

"Yeah and I know he'll never stop missing and loving her and I'd never want him to stop or forget. But he seems to be doing okay. He know's me and his aunt are always there for him when he gets sad and that he can talk about her to either of us whenever he wants or needs to. Every time I get injured on the job it really scares him as he fears I'm going to die too and he has to be convinced that I'm only hurt and will still be here for him."

"Poor guy. Does he still get nightmares about what happened that day?"

"Not so much any more. When it first happened, the only way he could get comfort from missing his mom was by sleeping with me in my bed. Now he seems to be doing fine. We talk some about it and everything. The only time he gets scared about that day is during thunderstorms. I think the gunshots he heard that day sounded like loud thunder and every night we get a thunderstorm the poor kid is so scared he's shaking with fear and has real terror in his eyes. Those are the times I really do feel sorry for him and it's all I can do to comfort and hold him and reassure him it'll be okay."

"You know, because I'm your section chief, if there's ever anything I can do to help you, Jack or even Jessica out, just let me know and I'll make it happen…"

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate that."

"So how'd that career day thing with his class go?"

"Went pretty good. I owe a lot of the planning to Garcia actually. We solved the case of the missing stapler, I found out that Jack's teacher likes me and my son loved the day."

"Ooh, so Jack's teacher hey?"

"Sadly no. I already have a long time steady girlfriend in Beth so I'm not looking for love. I'm never quite sure what women see in me. I'm an almost 50 year old single father to Jack, I'm a widower and I have job that means I'm never home."

"Who's Beth?"

"She's my girlfriend. We met when I was training for the FBI triathlon I did a couple of years ago. Jack loves her and she's now living in New York but I see her as often as I can."

"Can't be easy with being a single father and unit chief to find the time to go visit her."

"Not really but we're making it work. Beth understands what my life involves. Plus Jack has so many weekend sleepovers that I have more time than you'd think. Plus whenever he doesn't have a sleepover, Jessica will always take him for the night or two that I want to go visit Beth. She likes Beth too and does her best to help me make our relationship work."

"Wow. I really do have to take my hat off to you Aaron Hotchner. Unit chief to the top BAU in the country, being such a great single father to such a great and happy little boy, having a sister in law that is so good to you and still managing to find time to have a steady relationship with a woman who lives in another state!"

"Thank you. You wanna know what he did the year after his mom died?"

"What's that then?"

"I bought him a Spiderman costume for Halloween but when it came to it he didn't want to wear it and surprised me when he dressed up for trick or treating as his hero, ME! He told me that Spiderman wasn't a real superhero and when I asked who he was supposed to be he said 'I'm you daddy!' which made me so proud to be his dad."

"Wow he not only clearly adores you but you're his hero as well! If I tell one thing now is that Jack is one smart kid! And you are one amazing dad!"

"Thank you Matt. That's real nice of you to say that."

The 2 men continued to talk until Matt had lunch ready at 12.30 but Aaron knew one thing – that Matt Cruz was definitely a good guy and friend…


	13. 13 Cruz joins in campfire singalong!

After a delicious lunch of pasta and sausages, Aaron and J.J settled the 2 boys down for the afternoon nap in Will's tent before leaving the 2 sleeping boys. Will and Morgan had gone off on wood collection.

They went to sit with everyone else on the ground next to the boy's play area. Aaron was feeling the urge to go again which he didn't want, not with Will away collecting wood.

He went over to Dave who he knew he could trust.

"Hey Dave you couldn't do me a huge favour could you?"

"Sure anything."

"I kinda need you to stand guard whilst I go."

"You mean like what you do for Jack?"

"Yeah, just so no one walks in on me."

"Course Aaron. Be happy to. Surprised you didn't ask Matt as you two seem to be getting along so well."

"We are but I know you the best. Will stood guard for me the other day when you'd gone on the food run."

"No problem Aaron."

Dave followed Aaron to the toilet tent and stood guard whilst the man did his business inside before Aaron re-emerged, used the shovel to throw dirt into the hole before re emerging for a second time putting the shovel back in place an using alcohol gel on his hands. The 2 men then walked back towards the group.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem mate. Glad I could help."

By 3pm, Will and Morgan returned laden with stick and branches. Dave and Aaron and Matt helped the 2 men put enough aside for use for cooking and helped set up the campfire. With 5 of them all doing it together it didn't take more than about half an hour.

"Hey Hotch, I'm just gonna go wake the 2 sleepyheads." Will started walking towards the tents.

"I'll come with you just in case Jack needs me to…"

The 2 men walked off and came back to join Matt and Morgan quickly after with their son's in tow. Dave had gone off to start making dinner.

Will took both boys to get a drink of water before joining the other men talking.

"You boys have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Dad can me and Henry go play with my action figures in our tent again til dinner?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

The 2 boys ran off to Aaron's tent to play with Jack's action figures again whilst the 5 men stood talking. Soon J.J and Jessica came over to join them.

"Where the boys Aaron?"

"In our tent playing with Jack's action figures again."

"Okay."

By 5pm dinner was ready and so everyone sat around to eat. Matt was surprised to find Dave's cooking so good, especially given the limited equipment he had to use here.

After dinner, whilst Spencer washed up and they waited for the water to heat up, Aaron was standing chatting to Matt, Dave, Morgan and Will when he felt Jack tug hard on his sleeve. He looked at Jack and saw him trying to indicate towards the toilet tent.

"Will you excuse us for a few minutes? We'll be back soon."

Aaron wordlessly led his son towards the tent and stood guard again whilst the boy attended to business. After both of them had used some alcohol gel, Jack waited whilst his went to pee around back before they returned to the cooking area. Dave had made both of them their hot drinks and handed the 2 Hotchner boys their mugs after they returned.

"Thanks Uncle Dave. Dinner was awesome!"

"Your welcome Jack."

"Are we still having that campfire singing tonight Uncle Dave?"

"If you want to Jack. This is your week. You get to make all the decisions regarding that sort of thing."

"Really?" Jack felt so grown up for being allowed to make such big decisions as to what everyone did campfire wise.

"So what would you like to do tonight? Story telling or singing?"

"Can we sing tonight and tell stories tomorrow night Uncle Dave?"

"We sure can Jack."

Once the hot drinks were finished and the mugs washed out, Morgan went to get the 10 bottles of beer and Dave and Will went get their instruments, and Aaron and Blake lit the campfire.

Morgan handed the adults their beers, giving 2 to J.J for both her and Will and holding 2 for both him and Dave, before everyone went to sit in their usual campfire places, Will and Dave joining them.

Will whispered in Dave's ear who nodded in response. Dave started playing a few notes and Will started singing. Having watched CSI, all the adults remembered hearing the same song played on Nick Stoke's radio before he was abducted and listened as Will sang to a version of 'Lucky Too' by Bob Neuwirth, his southern accent helping in making the song sound more real. He also played a little on his harmonica as he sang along, clearly having fun. As soon as he'd finished, he got a huge round of applause from everyone and was a little embarrassed when J.J kissed him full on in front of everyone, though the best reward came from Henry who jumped onto his dad's lap and gave him a huge hug round his neck. Everyone was surprised to find Will was such a great singer!

"WAY TO GO UNCLE WILL!" Jack couldn't help himself and had to shout out.

"Thank you Jack. Glad you enjoyed it."

Jack jumped up and ran over to Dave and whispered in his ear before running back to sit by his dad.

"At the request of Jack, this next one shall be Hard Day's Night. Very fitting seeing as we all normally work so hard…."

They all sang along happily to 'A Hard Day's Night' by the Beatles.

Next, to Morgan's request, he and Spencer began singing a song the older men would recognise from the famous Gilbert O Sullivan in the form of the song 'Ooh Wack a doo wack a day' which they not only had real fun in singing to, given the main chorus and song line but to which everyone couldn't help but laugh and join. After a round of applause, the 2 men then started singing a second song, which everyone quickly joined and took small turns in singing and drumming to – 'One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)' which had everyone in fits of giggles by the time the song ended.

This was quickly followed by an impromptu performance by Hotch in a solo performance of Queen's 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' which was accompanied by both Dave's guitar and Will's harmonica and Morgan and others helping with the drumming accompaniment . Everyone was surprised that not only was Hotch singing but that he was also a pretty decent singer! Everyone applauded and wolf whistled as soon as the song was over.

"WAY TO GO DAD!" Jack jumped onto his dad's lap and hugged him in a tight bear hug. "You were AWESOME!"

"Thank you buddy. Enjoyed it myself too!"

"Wow, didn't think you had singing in you Hotch. I'm impressed!" Matt patted the guy on the shoulder.

"Thanks Matt. Didn't know I had either til the other night."

Matt then surprised everyone as, along with Dave's guitar, Will's harmonica and Hotch and Morgan's drumming accompaniment, he sang a version of Bobby Darin's 'Mack The Knife' which earned him a huge round of applause and wolf whistles as well as a surprise hug from Jack.

"WAY TO GO UNCLE MATT!"

Everyone was surprised to find their section chief was such a good singer!

"Thank you Jack."

This was followed up by Will singing and Dave playing guitar to a pretty clean version of Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours' which J.J and Spencer provided the back up vocals to and Morgan provided the drumming to.

Then, as it seemed an appropriate song for them all due to everyone considering them all family, J.J and Blake led the group in singing a version of Sister Sledge's 'We Are Family'. Everyone was surprised to find the women of the group were pretty good singers.

They ended the night on a version of a well known song 'Keep Holding On' before everyone clapped and cheered and began to help clear up.

Having had so much fun so far, however long they'd been there, everyone knew that they'd all not want the trip to end come Sunday night, Monday morning…


	14. 14 Swimming and Jack's a big boy!

As they lay in their sleeping bags, both Hotchner boys were at first to hyped up from the night's entertainment to fall asleep.

"Thanks dad!"

"For what buddy?"

"For showing everyone else here what a cool dad I got in you."

"Aww thanks buddy. Nice to know you consider your old dad 'cool'!"

"You are. Unlike a lot of my friends' dads', even though I don't get to see you as much as they do, when we are together you and I have great fun and get on so great."

"Aww thanks buddy. I love you so much. And I'm so glad I get to be your dad Jack. I hope you know that."

"I know. And I love you too dad. I'm glad you're my dad."

"Thanks buddy."

They were just about to fall asleep when Jack piped up again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bud?"

"You're a cool singer. So's Uncle Matt and Uncle Will!"

"Thanks buddy. I can't believe I actually enjoying singing!"

"Night dad"

"Night buddy."

At around 3am, Jack woke needing to pee badly. He was just trying to shake his dad awake when he heard movement and peeked out of their tent to see Matt climbing out of his tent.

"Uncle Matt I can't wake dad and really have to pee. Will you take me?"

"Sure. Get your shoes and headtorch on. I'll wait for you."

Matt waited for the boy to clamber out of his tent and took him to the toilet area where they both attended to business before he walked Jack back to his tent and watched him climb back.

"Thanks Uncle Matt."

"No problem. Night!"

"Goodnight Uncle Matt!"

He waited until Jack was fully back in his own tent before going back into his tent. Aaron was awakened by the sounds of Jack pulling off his shoes and climbing back into his sleeping bag.

"Hey buddy do you have to go pee?"

"I did but Uncle Matt took me."

"Oh right. Night buddy!"

"Night dad!"

Both of them fell back to sleep.

When Aaron awoke the next morning at 7am, Jack was still fast asleep. Urgently needing the toilet, he pulled on his shoes before running to the back toilet area. Afterwards he went back to his tent and pulled on some clothes before going over to the cooking area, where he found he was first up. He started the process of heating up water and was sat at the cooking stove when Matt, fully dressed walked over.

"Morning Hotch. First up I see?"

"Yeah. Hey thanks for taking Jack to pee last night by the way."

"No problem. Was glad I could help the little guy out. So who's cooking breakfast this morning?"

"I am. Scrambled eggs and sausages are on the menu."

"No bacon?"

"Not this morning. Think so far Jack's eaten enough since we've been here to feed a small army! Plus it makes a little change."

Matt went to pick up both his and Hotch's mugs and put coffee in each of them before taking the mugs over to Hotch, where the water had just finished heating. Hotch carefully poured hot water into both mugs and they stayed there sipping the hot coffee and chatting when Will and Dave walked over.

"Morning you pair!"

"Morning Aaron, morning Matt!"

"Hey Matt have you got a chance yet to see how Morgan and Spencer share a tent?"

"Not yet. Morgan was up early yesterday."

"Dave go show Matt inside Morgan's tent before either of them wake up. I'll hold your coffee til you get back Matt."

Matt handed Hotch his mug of hot coffee before following Dave to Morgan and Spencer's shared tent. He poked his head inside to see Morgan lying asleep in the normal tent position of feet nearest the door but then saw Spencer not only sleeping with his head nearest the door but also squashed as far as possible against the opposite side to Morgan with his hands tied lightly together with a piece of rope!

Aaron sat and watched Matt and Dave walk back in fits of giggles.

"What's with the sleeping arrangement then?" Aaron handed Matt his mug of coffee back.

"We could tell you but it's funnier coming from them so you're enjoy more if they tell you why…"

"Can't wait til they get up then." Matt smiled and sipped his coffee.

Very soon Morgan and Spencer appeared at almost the same time, both fully dressed.

"Morning!" They went to get their mugs for coffee.

"Morning you pair. I was persuaded by these guys to peek into your tent this morning. What's with the odd sleeping arrangement you guys have?"

"Apparently when I sleep I move my arms a lot…"

"It's the only I can sleep without being whacked on the head all night by this dude!"

"Whacked on the head all night Morgan?"

"Yeah, the first night we spent sharing that tent was a nightmare. Two guys trying change in that small space is bad enough but I kept getting woken by Spencer whacking me on the head and moving about so much. Since then we've come to this arrangement whereby we change in the morning and night whilst the other one is peeing and the only way this dude isn't sleeping outside is cos he agreed to sleep like he does now…"

"No I agreed to sleep the other way squashed up against the far of the tent. I NEVER agreed to you tying my hands up as I slept!"

"Works though!"

"You know Morgan, I don't move around in my sleep if you'd prefer to crash with me in my tent…"

"Thanks man. Might save me the hassle of going through the routine of restraining my room mate every night."

"Move your stuff in later if you want. My tent's like your's and sleeps 2 people."

"Yeah! Finally get to sleep normally!" Spencer was happy!

"And I finally get a room mate who doesn't hit me all night! Thanks man!"

"No problem and if you want we can keep to the same changing routine you guys got whereby we change for bed or in the morning whilst the other one is peeing."

"Sure thing."

Aaron saw Jack climb out of their tent still in his pyjamas, run off to the back area before running back to their tent.

"Dave, whilst I start breakfast would you mind making Jack some cocoa?"

"Sure Aaron be glad to."

Within a few minutes Jack was happily running over to the group standing by the cooking stove. He saw his dad sitting by the stove starting breakfast preparations.

"Morning buddy. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah dad slept great. Uncle Matt? Thanks for taking me to pee last night."

"No problem Jack. Glad I could help you out."

"You were an awesome singer last night by the way!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! You too Uncle Will!"

"Thank you Jack. Glad you enjoyed it last night."

"Is Henry still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'll go wake him soon though."

"Here Jack." Dave handed Jack his mug filled with hot cocoa.

"Thanks Uncle Dave. Are you cooking breakfast this morning dad?"

"Yeah."

"We having bacon again?" Aaron could see the hopeful look in his son's eyes.

"Sorry buddy not this morning. This morning we got scrambled eggs and sausages."

"Doesn't matter. I love sausages."

"So what's the plan today Jack?"

"As its already hot, dad, can we go back down to the lake to swim?"

"Sure. You want it to just be us again or would you like to invite others to join us?"

"Uncle Matt, you wanna join us to go swim in the lake after breakfast?"

"Love to Jack."

"Uncle Dave?"

"Sure"

"Uncle Derek?"

"Sorry Jack. Can't this morning. Gotta go on the food run. But enjoy yourselves."

"Okay. Uncle Will?"

"As long as J.J is okay staying here with Henry I'll come too."

"Cool!"

"Uncle Spencer, you wanna come?"

"I'll come. Fancy a swim…."

"Cool!"

Just after that Jessica, J.J, Blake and Garcia came over.

"Morning!"

"Morning Aunt Jess, J.J, Alex, and Penny!"

"J.J Jack asked me if I wanted to go swimming with the guys in the lake this morning. Would you mind staying here with Henry if I go?"

"Sure Will. You go ahead. We'll be fine."

"Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"You wanna come swim in the lake with us?"

"Who else is going?"

"Me, dad, Uncle Matt, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer, Uncle Will."

"Spence you going swimming too?" J.J looked at Spencer.

"Yeah, figured I'd stay in the shallow water."

"You can play with me Uncle Spencer. I'm not allowed past the water that goes above my chest. Is that okay dad?"

"Yeah fine buddy. Means I can go swim further out again if Spencer keeps an eye on you. That okay with you Spencer?"

"Love to."

"So you wanna come Aunt Jess?"

"If it's okay with you I might stay here and play with Henry and J.J, plus I'm due to cook lunch but have a good time Jack."

"Okay. Aunt Alex?"

"Maybe another day Jack."

"Aunt Penny?"

"Sorry Jackstar forgot to bring my bathing suit but have a good time with the guys."

"Okay. Don't forget it next time though…" Jack waved a finger at Garcia with a serious look on his face, which made her giggle.

"I won't Jack. I promise."

"So Spencer," Matt looked at Spencer "What's today's rota and meal plan?"

"Breakfast is scrambled egg and sausages, cooked by Hotch, Lunch is mac n cheese cooked by Jessica…"

"YEAH! Mac n Cheese again! Awesome!"

"Dinner is fish, pasta and salad cooked by Will. Water duty is me, again, Morgan is going on the food run, Kid watchers are Garcia and J.J, Washing duties are Blake, Wood collectors are Hotch and Rossi."

"So Hotch, what can I do job wise today?"

"Would you mind taking my place on wood collecting duty again Matt?"

"Sure. Be glad to."

"Thanks."

After breakfast was eaten, whilst Aaron helped clear away, he sent Jack to go get changed into his swim shorts and then walked with Will, Matt, Dave and Spencer back to the tents. Whilst Jack was chatting to Henry by the play area, the 4 men changed into their swim shorts. In the back pack Aaron put a couple of towels, Jack's underwear and jeans and his own underwear and jeans.

The 4 men and Jack then walked down to the lake.

"I'm gonna stay with Jack and Spencer in the shallower water if that's okay Aaron."

"Fine with me. Jack be good for your Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave and stay in their sight all the time. Me, Matt and Will are gonna be swimming just a bit further out okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. I promise I'll be good."

"Good boy. I got your jeans and underwear in the bag if you want to change before we go back along with a towel for you to use. They are in the backpack."

"Thanks dad!"

Whilst the 3 men swam out Jack stayed in the shallower water swimming and playing with Dave and Spencer.

After a long time, Jack, with Dave and Spencer following him, got out of the lake and sat wrapped in a towel. Like he had the last time Dave had been to the lake with them, Jack jumped up and ran behind the peeing bush, which was on their right, to pee. When he returned, he rummaged through his dad's backpack and found his jeans and underwear.

"Uncle Dave, is it okay if I go change behind that bush over there?" Jack pointed to a bush on their left, opposite the bush he'd just peed by.

"Sure Jack. You go ahead."

Jack took the towel and his clothes and ran off behind the bush to change clothes. Whilst he was changing, Aaron, Matt and Will returned from their swim.

"Dave, where's Jack?"

"Changing over there behind that bush." Dave pointed to the bush Jack had gone behind to change clothes.

A couple of minutes later Jack re-emerged now fully dressed and holding his wet swim shorts.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey buddy. Enjoy your time with Dave and Spencer?"

"Yeah, it was brill."

Aaron pulled his jeans and underwear out from his backpack, along with the other towel.

"If you guys will excuse me, I think I too might go change before we head back… Jack stay here with the others okay?"

"Okay dad."

Aaron went behind the bush, dried himself off and pulled on his jeans and underwear before walking back over to the group, and pulling on his t-shirt and shoes. After putting the towels back into the backpack, he and Jack, carrying their wet swimshorts, and the other 3 men walked back towards the campsite. When they got back Jack held out his wet swim shorts to his dad.

"Dad I'm going over to Aunt Jess to get a drink but then is it okay if I go play with Henry?"

"Sure buddy. You go right ahead."

Aaron took the boy's swim shorts and Jack ran towards Jessica sitting by the stove.

Matt watched Hotch hang both pairs of shorts and both towels over the back of his tent to dry off before he, Dave, Spencer and Will went into their own tents to change back into their clothes.

They were all sitting on the ground watching the 2 boys playing whilst they chatted and laughed when Morgan returned from the food run and came over to join them.

"Hey Matt, maybe you could do me 2 huge favours tomorrow as it's the last 2 full days of camping and I'd rather be able to spend a little quality one on one time with Jack and then be around in the afternoon?"

"Sure. Just name it."

"Would you take my places both on tomorrow's food run and then again on wood collecting in the afternoon? Food runs are simple enough as you have a list of exactly what to get and you only have to drive to the cabin and pick the foods on the list, and then drive back here but it does take a lot of your morning."

"Sure be happy to do both the food run and then collecting wood. Be honest I'm just happy to be able to help out where I can and pull my own weight here so to speak."

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it. I might go grab a quick shave before lunch."

"Sure. Might have one after I finish building the campfire later."

He watched Hotch get up and go to sit and shave.

"So man how you enjoying our camping trip so far?" Morgan and Dave turned to Matt.

"I'm loving it actually. The kids make it even more fun than if it were just all adults here."

"Yeah, somehow those 2 boys have some kind of magical powers that bring out the best in all of us. Jack especially brings out the best in Hotch."

"I never knew there was this other side to the guy. I mean at work he's always so stoic and serious and I rarely, if ever, see him smile. But here he's laughing, smiling, joking and even singing. And the way he interacts with Jack is amazing."

"Hotch is one hell of a father to Jack. He and Jack adore each other."

"It clearly shows."

"You know that kid see's Hotch as his hero?"

"Yeah he was telling me yesterday about Jack dressing up as a mini him for Halloween one year."

"And apparently Jack loves telling everyone that, in a fight, no one beats daddy!"

"And he's right. So far no ones dared to even try…"

"You know Hotch has never been camping before right?"

"Really? Wow, from the way he is here you wouldn't expect know."

"Yeah. Unlike the rest of us, before we even came he was dreading the whole week. But since we came he's loving it."

"So whose idea was this whole camping thing? I thought Hotch was the one to arrange it all?"

"He was but Jack had asked him to go camping, then he asked my advice, then when I went asking around for equipment everyone wanted to go camping, then he talked with Jessica who not only persuaded him to have us all camp for a whole week but also wanted to come and so then J.J invited Will and Henry to join us and especially Jack. Hotch had no choice BUT to arrange everything after that. So this whole week is really Jack's camping week. We're just here for the little guy."

"Wow, all this cos one boy asked his dad to go camping, presumably for one or 2 nights?"

"Yep. Just a shame it has to end in a couple of days cos this trip has, in Jack's words, been so awesome!"

"Maybe you guys could do it again?"

"We are all hoping Hotch will agree…."

"If you do it again, I'd love to join you for the whole time instead of barging in halfway through….that's if you guys would let me."

"We'd love you to join us if we do this camping week thing again Matt."

"Yeah. To be honest when Dave told us guys you were joining us we were all a little suspicious and worried but you've fitted in straight away and I can't believe there's this whole other side you either."

"Bet you never knew I enjoyed camping when I can…."

"That's for sure. Be honest I think out of everyone here, the only ones to have camped before are Jessica and Will."

"From the way you guys are this week you'd tell. I can't believe I get to see this whole other side of not only Hotch but all you guys on the BAU team. I know you consider yourselves family and are a very close knit team but still…."

"Yeah, we're all enjoying the week with no work, no paperwork and no running off anywhere….It's cool!" Morgan was clearly happy not to be at work.

"To be honest I'm glad that not only have you guys all done this but also I'm glad to have been able to come and join you."

"UNCLE SPENCER!" Jack was trying to wave Spencer over pointing to something "WHAT'S THIS?"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and impart my impeccable knowledge again…"

They watched Spencer jump up and hurry over to where the 2 boys were looking at something and then watched as Spencer began to chatter away whilst the boys listened with intrigue and amazement, clearly enjoying listening to every word that came out of Spencer's mouth as they learnt all about whatever was fascinating them.

"I can't believe Spencer has finally found someone that doesn't tell him to shut up when he rattles on. That and someone who is so interested in all the facts that come out of his mouth!"

"That's because, unlike us Morgan, those 2 boys WANT to learn and WANT to listen. Somehow all the facts he comes out with fascinate and interest them…." Dave laughed. Hotch came back over, having finished shaving.

"BOYS LUNCH IS READY!" Jessica was calling out.

"MAC N CHEESE!" both boys looked at each other and spoke at the same time before running off towards Jessica, grabbing their bowls on their way and coming to a halt right beside Jessica holding out their plates, smiling and drooling at the huge pot of Mac n Cheese.

"I take it those 2 love Mac n Cheese then?"

"Yeah it's their favourite food of all time. Somehow they can never get enough of the stuff…"

The men went over to join them. Hotch grabbed his own plate and both his and Jack's mugs before standing in the queue, Will doing the same and taking Henry's mug with him to the queue.

As they sat down and ate, Will and J.J decided to let them in on a little surprise.

"You 2 know that for our last 2 days, you're really going to enjoy at least both lunches…"

"Why, we eating mac n cheese both days?" Both boys looked hopeful as Jack asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Not exactly. Tomorrow for lunch I'm cooking hot dogs…" Will smiled as the 2 boys cheered, "Then on Sunday J.J is cooking…"

"Mac n cheese?" Jack smiled widely in hope.

"That AND hot dogs!" Will finished.

"YEAH! Thanks Uncle Will and Aunt J.J. You guys are the best! Dad, we get hot dogs tomorrow and the hot dogs AND mac n cheese on Sunday!"

"Yeah I know Jack but don't forget about my chilli on Sunday night as our last dinner here…"

"Yeah I know I'm looking forward to that. Shame this trip has to end as I'm having an awesome time dad!"

"Maybe we could all do it again sometime buddy. Would you like that?"

"YEAH! Please! You know you're the best dad I could ever have?"

"Thanks buddy. I'm the ONLY dad you have!"

"Yeah but you're the bestest dad out of all my mates' dads' "

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad to know you consider me the best."

"Even all my mates think you're the coolest dad ever! Can I have some more mac n cheese please?"

Jack held out a spotless plate towards his dad.

"Yeah, dad can I have some more like Jack?" Henry held his own spotless plate out to Will. Hadnt they only just started eating?...

"Sure. Henry give me your plate as well and I'll get both you guys some more…" Hotch put his own half eaten plate of food on his stool as he stood up.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron!" Henry handed him his own plate and Aaron went to put more food on both the boy's plates before returning and handing the eager boy's the plates refilled with more mac n cheese.

"Aunt Jess, this is so good…." Jack began to tuck into his second portion.

"Thank you Jack. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"So I take it Mac n Cheese is both you boys' favourite food?"

"Yeah! Mac n Cheese is AWESOME!"

"It's bout the only thing I eat Uncle Matt!" Henry piped in.

"Tell me about it…" Will didn't sound too happy "I'm a little sick of the stuff myself…"

"Dad, you can NEVER EVER get sick of enough Mac n Cheese!"

"This is actually pretty good Jessica…" Matt was impressed that he was enjoying Mac n Cheese so much since he didn't really eat the stuff himself.

"That's cos not only is Mac n Cheese AWESOME but Aunt Jess is an awesome cook!"

"What about my cooking buddy?"

"You're a real good cook dad but Aunt Jess is better! Well except for your chilli, that is so good!"

"Thank you Jack. Aaron, I'll get you some more." Jessica stood up and held out her hand for his now empty plate.

"Thanks Jess" Aaron handed Jessica his empty plate.

"Dad, can we have some more water?" Jack and Henry held out their empty mugs.

"Sure guys." He took the boys' empty mugs and refilled them with water before doing the same with his and Jessica's mugs. Jessica returned just as he was sitting back down and she handed him his plate. Jack patiently waited until all the adult had gotten a second portion before asking for more.

"Aunt Jess is there any Mac n Cheese left?"

"There's still some in this pot Jack." Matt had just finished helping himself to more.

"Please can I have some more dad?" Jack held out his empty plate to his dad.

"A THIRD portion buddy? Surely you've had enough Mac n Cheese?"

"You can NEVER have enough Mac n Cheese…."

Aaron smiled, stood up and went to put the last portion of food in the pot onto Jack's plate before giving it back to the boy, who tucked in like he hadn't already just eaten 2 huge portions….

"I'm honestly not sure where he puts it….." Matt watched Jack as Aaron spoke.

Dave, Morgan, Blake, Garcia, Spencer and Matt were all amazed to watch Jack polish off his 3rd plate of Mac n Cheese.

"Aaron do you not feed the kid at home or something?"

"Yeah I do Dave and he eats enough to feed an army!"

"I am a growing boy dad!"

"That you are buddy!"

"Thank you Aunt Jess, that was AWESOME!"

"Yeah thank you Jack's Aunt Jessica for such good Mac n Cheese!" Henry smiled widely at Jessica.

"Your welcome boys. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Will, Hotch, why don't you go settle the boys down for their afternoon nap and we'll clear up here."

"You sure?" Aaron looked at J.J

"Yeah, after so much Mac n Cheese in their stomachs they must be sleepy.

"I'm not slee…." Jack yawned.

"Come on buddy. You can sleep with Henry again if you want to."

Matt watched as Hotch and Will led their boys off, first to the back toilet area to pee and then to Will's tent to lie them down, both returning soon afterwards.

"They asleep already?" Matt was surprised that the 2 boys could already be asleep.

"Yeah, guess all that good food wore them out!" Hotch laughed.

Matt and Dave got ready and went to collect wood.

About 3pm, Aaron was helping Will, Matt, Dave and Morgan build the campfire when he heard Jack shouting.

"DAD! CAN YOU COME HERE?" Jack was in his shoes and was holding his stomach and trying to wave his dad over.

"Will you guy's excuse me?"

"Sure. Your son needs you more than we do."

"Thanks."

Aaron hurried over towards his son.

"Jack, buddy, you awake already?"

"Yeah, I really have to go again….will you…?"

"Sure buddy. Let's go…"

Aaron stood guard at the toilet tent again, holding Jack's jeans and underwear whilst the boy used the toilet tent before handing Jack his clothes back through door and waiting til the boy got dressed again. Jack re emerged looking a lot happier.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

Aaron threw some dirt into the hole whilst Jack used the alcohol gel on his hands. Then, after Aaron had used some alcohol gel on his own hands they went over to the cooking area so that he could get Jack a drink of water before they re joined the men who had by now finished building the campfire.

"Hey look who it is! Little man Jack. Give me some!" Morgan held out his hand and Jack hit his hand in a low five slap.

"Hi Uncle Derek. Hi Uncle Will, Uncle Matt, Uncle Dave."

"Hey little man, have a good sleep?" Derek smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, great. Uncle Will when's dinner?"

"You hungry already Jack? Didn't you just eat 3 platefuls of Mac n Cheese?" Matt looked amazed that the boy could already be thinking of more food after what he'd seen the boy eat at lunchtime…

"Yeah and they've gone into helping me grow bigger like dad!"

"Not til about 5 Jack. If you'll excuse I'd best start cooking before this little guy eats us out of house and home!..."

Will went off to start cooking dinner whilst Jack stood chatting happily with the other guy's.

"You know Jack, I don't think I've known many boys who I've seen eat as much as you do and still be thin like you…."

"That's cos I don't let him snack between meals. The only snacks he gets between his 3 meals are during school days when he eats an apple for break and then a small snack after school. Otherwise he knows that all the food he gets to eat is during the main meals, which is why he's hungrier. Plus he never stops moving around and always seems to be on the go and have so much energy…"

"Plus I play A LOT of soccer."

"And you're real good at it too Jack."

"That's cos you and dad are my team's coaches Uncle Dave…"

"You and Hotch coach Jack's soccer team?"

"Yeah and we love it. Well except the early Sunday morning starts…but Jack and the team more than make up for it with their skills and enjoyment of the game."

"Wow, on top of working, being a single dad, having a girlfriend like Beth, doing everything else you do AND being one of Jack's soccer coaches, I'm impressed! Is there anything you DON'T do Hotch?"

"Nope, that's about it I think."

"Aunt Jess helps dad out a lot though by taking real good care of me when dad's away and stuff!"

"Yeah, your dad was telling me Jack and she seems like an amazing woman…"

"She is that" Hotch smiled

J.J came wondering over to the group, deciding to let Jack feel grown up.

"Jack, as your such a big boy, why don't you go see if Henry's awake yet and if he is, you can help him put on his shoes and then take him to pee if he needs to go…"

"Really? You trust me to do that for Henry, Aunt J.J?"

"Yeah, I trust you Jack. And you'll be turning 9 within the next year so you deserve to be allowed a chance to show how responsible you can be."

"Thank you Aunt J.J! I'll do a real good job…."

As Jack strode off like a grown up, determined to show them he could do such a simple job, Hotch looked at J.J with suspicion.

"You sure he'll be okay with Henry?"

"Yeah. It's a simple enough job of getting Henry up, helping him put on his shoes and taking him to pee. I thought Jack deserved the chance to feel like one of us grownups for a change, seeing how he loves to be seen as one of us and feel important. And by doing this not only can he feel so proud of himself and feel like a grownup, but we can make sure we can tell him how proud we are of him for not only this but for acting so well behaved and grown up like all week."

"Thanks J.J. I know he'll feel so proud at being given such a simple job of responsibility…"

They all watched as Jack helped Henry out of the tent and then, hand in hand, led the boy to the back toilet area to pee before they strode hand in hand back to their parents and the others, Jack smiling widely and looking so grownup about achieving the task. All the grown ups were smiling at him as he led Henry back to the group.

"Here he is Aunt J.J."

"Well done buddy. Good job! I'm so proud of you!"

Hotch made sure to go over the top in his praise so that Jack could feel so proud of himself and could know that his dad thought he'd done a really good job.

"Really dad?"

"Yeah buddy, I think you did an excellent job!" This made Jack grin with happiness.

"So do I Jack! Thanks for getting this little guy up for me!" J.J smiled at Henry and then smiled widely at Jack.

"Thanks for letting me do it Aunt J.J. I definitely feel like a big boy!"

"Thanks Jack for helping me!" Henry smiled at Jack.

"No problem mate!" Jack smiled back before looking up to his dad who was still smiling at him.

"Henry why don't we go tell your dad how well we think Jack has done hey?" J.J held out a hand to her son.

"Yeah, let's go mom." Henry took his mom's hand and the 2 went over to Will cooking on the stove to tell them about J.J giving Jack such a simple job to make him feel like a grownup.

"Well done Jack! You are certainly proud of you!" Derek praised him, determined to help Hotch make Jack feel so proud and happy.

"Thank you Uncle Derek! So you really thought I done a good job dad?"

"Of course I do buddy! Aunt J.J wouldn't have given you such a responsible task if she and I didn't think you could handle it, so I'm so proud that you did such a good job!"

"HEY JACK, CAN YOU COME OVER HERE A MINUTE?"

Will called Jack over to him.

"Hey Matt, I hear you're going on the food run tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why is there something extra you want to me to pick up?"

"Yeah, I got a few cans of soda in my cabin fridge keeping cold. Could you bring them all here when you get the food tomorrow?"

"Sure, why you fancy a soda do you?"

"No, figured Jack could maybe have them. Hotch never normally lets Jack drink soda except for a special treat. If its okay with you Aaron I figured maybe he could have one when Matt returns as his reward for this simple job today, and then maybe when we are around the campfire tomorrow and Sunday night, he could have one when we drink our beers?"

"Sure, seeing as this is his week and they are a special treat, I think that'll be okay. And you're right Dave, I think that he should feel like he deserves such a special treat as a soda after this. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem. I wanna spoil him a little bit before his camping week ends. And by drinking a soda whilst we're having our beer will make him feel more like one of us grownups."

"I think you're right there."

"So it's story night tonight then?"

"Yeah, know any good camp fire stories Matt?"

"I know a few good ones the boys will like…"

"DAD! DAD!" Jack came running back over with a huge smile across his face.

"Uncle Will says he's real proud of me and that he thinks I did an excellent job too!"

After a dinner of fish, pasta and salad, and after they'd all drunk their hot drinks, the adults took their daily bottle of beer and everyone sat around the campfire, which had been lit by Matt and Dave, and listened as Matt began to tell them 2 longish stories in a row. Hotch then told a story, followed by another story, this time from Morgan. Then, after a last story from Dave, everyone started turning in for the night, this time Morgan sleeping in Matt's tent.

After a pretty peaceful night, during which Hotch again got up around 2am to take Jack to pee, everyone was awake early the next morning, their last of 2 full days camping to go…..


	15. 15 Jack gets a surprise

Everyone stood around the camping stove drinking their hot drinks.

"So Spencer, as I wasn't involved in any of your rota plan, would you be so kind as to fill me in on today's rota and meals?"

"Sure. Breakfast is Oatmeal with a side of bacon cooked by Morgan, Lunch is Hot Dogs cooked by Will…"

"YEAH!" both boys cheered at the sound of lunch, making the adults smile.

"Dinner is Spaghetti Bolognese, again Rossi?"

"Yeah, cos its tasty and everyone likes it. Keep going Spencer…"

"Okay so Dinner is Spaghetti Bolognese cooked by our own Mr chef Rossi, Water duty is J.J, Food run is Hotch…"

"Actually Matt's taking my place so I can spend time with my buddy Jack here…"

"Sorry Hotch, Matt is now going on the food run. Before I continue is there any other changes I should know about?"

"Yeah, I'm also taking Hotch's place on wood collecting…."

"Okay That it?"

"Yeah, keep going Spencer…"

"Kid watchers are Jessica and Blake, Washing duties are Garcia, Wood collectors are Morgan and now Matt."

Whilst Morgan cooked breakfast, Aaron took the chance to have a quick shave before he ate.

As they ate breakfast Jack turned to his dad.

"Dad, can me and you go down to the lake again but this time just you and me like we did on Monday?"

"Sure, I'd love to spend time with just you and me again buddy."

"You guys don't mind if dad and I spend time by ourselves do you?"

"Of course not Jack. You deserve to spend time alone with your dad. This is your week and your camping trip."

"Sorry Henry that I won't be here to play with you this morning."

"That's okay Jack. I get to spend time with my dad here. You get to spend time with your dad…"

"Thanks Henry. We can play with my actions figures later after our nap."

"Okay."

Everyone was touched that he was concerned about Henry's feelings about him not being there to play with him.

As soon as they'd finished eating, to his dad's suggestion, Jack went to change into his swim shorts whilst Aaron helped clean up before going to change into his own swimshorts.

Again he put the 2 towels, and both his and Jack's jeans and underwear into a backpack and took it with him.

The 2 Hotchner boys went down to the lake where they hung out in the shallow waters of the lake, swimming, playing, etc., before spending time just sitting on the grass verge enjoying the warm sun and each other's company.

"I'm sorry this week is coming to an end tomorrow night buddy. I know how much you've been enjoying it so far."

"That's okay dad. I've had an awesome time but even I know these trips can't last forever. But I got some great memories to take away with me. Plus we still have the rest of today and all day tomorrow don't we?"

"Of course we do. We aren't planning on even thinking about packing anything up until after breakfast on Monday. So is there anything particular that stands out as your favourite thing that's happened this week?"

"Not really. Everything's been so great. I think the best times I've had are on Monday and today when just me and you have come down to the lake here on our own. As much as I love spending time with all the others, spending just a little time with just you and me has been awesome."

"I've really enjoyed our little quality time we've spent together this week too buddy."

They lay in the sun for a while longer, continuing to just chat and enjoy each other's company. All too soon for them, their stomach's began to rumble with hunger and, after changing, they decided to head back to camp.

They had only just gotten back when Dave saw them. He waited whilst Aaron hung the towels and swim shorts over the back of their tent and had put the back pack back into their tent before he decided to give Jack his reward.

"AARON, JACK, COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND WILL YOU?"

The 2 Hotchner boys hurried over. Whilst Aaron knew what was going to happen, Jack was confused.

"Have a good time by yourselves Jack?"

"Yeah, spending time alone with dad has been awesome."

"You know how you did such a good job with Henry yesterday?"

"Yeah…."

"Well your dad and I thought you deserved a little reward for not only that but for acting so grown up all week…come over to the cooler in the car will you?"

The 2 followed Dave to the back of the SUV and he reached in and grabbed one of the cans of soda and hid it behind his back.

"Do you like soda?" Dave pretended he didn't know.

"Yeah! But dad only let's me drink it either on rare occasions or as a reward if I've done something really good…"

"Here Jack, I know you only get this as a rare treat…."

"A soda? Really? Dad, am I really allowed?" Jack's eyes lit up at the thought of the sugary drink that he was rarely allowed back home.

"Sure buddy. You've earned it. And there's another surprise we got for you."

"What's that?"

"You know when all us grownups have a bottle of beer around the campfire at night?"

"Yeah…but I can't drink beer dad. I'm only 8."

"We know but we figured for the last 2 nights when we have our beer, you can have a can of soda to drink. Dave's got enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah buddy. You've acted so mature and grownup this week we figured we'd let you at least feel like one of us grownups by having a drink during the campfire for the last 2 nights and, as you can't drink beer, you can at least have soda. What do you think?"

"AWESOME!" He got Dave to hold the can of soda whilst Aaron knelt down so that Jack could give him a huge hug around his neck.

"Thanks Dad. You're the greatest dad a kid could ask for!"

"Thank you buddy. I love you more than anything in the world. I hope you never forget that."

"I won't and I love you too dad!"

He let go of his dad, and wrapped his arms tightly around Dave's middle in the biggest hug he could give Dave

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

He let go of Dave and Dave opened the can of soda for him and Jack stood drinking it, loving every drop full. Jack could never understand why his dad never normally let him drink soda but knew there must be a reason.

The 2 men and Jack stood there until Jack had finished the can and Dave put it in the bin bag in the SUV.

"Thanks dad. Thanks Uncle Dave. That was AWESOME!"

"Your welcome buddy. Don't forget you get to have a can tonight and a can tomorrow night as well."

"I won't. Thanks for the sodas Uncle Dave."

"Your welcome Jack. You've more than earned them this week."

Jack ran off to tell Henry about the cans of soda.

"Thanks Dave. You definitely made his whole week with the idea of the cans of soda."

"Like I already said before Aaron, he deserves the treat. So I can understand why you don't let him drink it all the time but why only very rarely. Surely he can have say one a week or month?"

"By limiting it to very special occasions or as a high value reward, Jack knows soda is something really special I guess."

"Ah, kinda like a piece of human food is to Mudgie?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

At 12.30, Will announced lunch was ready. Like for the mac n cheese lunch the day before, both boys were there holding their plates out beside him before he could even finish his lunch is ready announcement. Aaron and Will had been chatting and both of them smiled at each other, seeing how quickly the boys could appear ready for lunch if it were something they really wanted.

During lunch, for which Will had ensured he had made enough for 3 large hot dogs per person, Jack amazed everyone by finishing off 2 large hot dogs and half of his dad's 3rd hot dog.

During lunch everyone chatted away until Dave asked Jack an important question.

"So Jack, what do you want to do around the campfire tonight? Sing songs or tell stories?"

"Can we do the singing thing again?"

"We sure can buddy. What about tomorrow night?" Aaron smiled at his son.

"Can we do both, tell some stories and do some more singing songs?"

"Sure. I guess we can do that…"

"AWESOME! Uncle Will thanks for the hot dogs, they are AWESOME! Don't you agree Henry dude?"

"YEAH! Thanks dad, these are so cool!"

"Your welcome boys. I hope you both haven't forgotten about tomorrow's lunch?"

"No way dude! Hot dogs AND Mac n Cheese. Then dad's chilli for dinner! Tomorrow is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Plus I think we have scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast…."

"Hear that dude? Bacon for breakfast, Hot Dogs AND Mac n Cheese for lunch and dad's Chilli for dinner! Could the day get any better?"

"No way mate!" Henry and Jack were smiling like crazy.

After lunch, whilst Matt and Morgan went off to collect wood, Aaron and Will went through the process of settling the boys down for their afternoon nap, taking them first to the toilet area to pee before taking them to the tents.

"Uncle Will, I know it's your tent but dad can you tell us a story today?"

"Sure buddy. Why don't you both lie down? Sorry Will."

"No problem Hotch. Glad Jack wants you to tell him stories too."

Will went back to J.J, who was chatting with Jessica and Garcia, whilst Aaron told the boys a bedtime story to get them to go to sleep.

"The boys asleep already Will?"

"No but Jack wanted Hotch to tell them a story today so he's doing just that."

Aaron walked to Jessica, J.J and Will a few minutes later.

"They're asleep now."

"Heard Jack wanted you to be the story teller today."

"Yeah was a little surprised myself as Will is the better story teller but in a way I'm glad Jack still loves me telling him stories to get him to go to sleep."

"I almost forgot, I left a few small cartons of juice at the cabin when we arrived and asked Matt to pick them up on the food run today. I'd heard Jack was going to be drinking soda, which I know is a very rare treat for either of the boys. Even though he gets to drink juice all the time, I figured he might as well be allowed a small carton on both the last 2 nights when Jack gets to drink his soda. I hope you don't mind Hotch."

"Of course not. It'll make him not feel left out if he too gets to drink something, even if he does get to drink it everyday. Anyway Jack knows his sodas are a very special treat."

At just after 3, Aaron went to wake the 2 sleeping boys and then let Jack escort Henry to go pee before they re-joined all the men standing talking.

Around 4, everyone was standing chatting and waiting for Dave to finish cooking dinner when Jack began tugging on his dad's t-shirt to get his attention. He saw Jack trying to quietly point towards the toilet area and helped his son use the toilet tent again before they both returned to the group.

About half an hour after helping his son, Aaron felt the urge to go and sidled up to Will.

"Hey Will, would you erm…stand guard again for me?"

"Sure Hotch." "Jack buddy, stay here with the rest of the guys. I'll be back in a minute…."

"Okay dad."

Jack watched his dad and Uncle Will walk towards the toilet tent before his attention was drawn by Matt asking him a question.

After quite a few minutes his dad reappeared at his side.

"You been okay buddy?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Spencer yelled for the boys' attention.

"JACK! HENRY! COME HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!"

The 2 boys ran over to either side of Spencer. and were again fascinated by something whilst Spencer chatted away about it.

After a delicious dinner of Spaghetti Bolognese, Aaron was about to make his and Jack's hot drinks when the boy spoke up.

"Dad can I skip my cocoa tonight as I'm gonna be drinking a soda at the campfire?"

"Sure buddy if that's what you want."

"I'll still have it in the morning though dad."

"Okay."

"As its still light can I go pee on my own before we sit round the campfire?"

"Sure go ahead buddy. It's only at night when its dark I want someone to go with you."

"Back in a minute dad!" Jack ran off to the back toilet area.

After everyone had finished their hot drinks, Garcia and Morgan had gone to get the adults beer, Jack's soda and Henry's carton juice from the SUV, Matt and Hotch were lighting the campfire and Dave and Will went to get their instruments. As everyone sat around the campfire with either a beer, for the adults, soda, for Jack and carton of juice, for Henry, they embarked on another rowdy night of campfire karaoke…..


	16. 16 Jack the singing star!

"So any first requests?" Dave got his guitar ready as Will did the same with his harmonica.

"I do" Matt piped up "Anyone mind if I sing first?"

"Go for it Uncle Matt!" Jack replied

"Thank you Jack. Dave do you know Annie's Song by any chance?"

"I sure do. One, two, three….."

They all listened as Matt started crooning 'Annie's Song' by John Denver, which earned a huge round of applause and even a hug from Jack!

After that Morgan again amazed everyone by singing 'A Wink and A Smile' by Harry Connick Jr, which everyone recognised from the famous Tom Hanks film 'Sleepless in Seattle'

Then all 5 men sang as a group singing the Boyz 2 Men song 'In the Still of the Night', Morgan, Will and Matt singing most of the solo parts. This earned them not only a round of applause from the women but also a few wolf whistles!

Then, to J.J's suggestion they all sang 'Suspicious Minds' by Elvis Presley, which given the teams jobs as criminal profilers seemed to fit nicely.

Hotch then surprised everyone by piping up after that song.

"Hey Dave, Will, do you know Stand By Me by any chance?"

"Of course we do Aaron."

Hotch then amazed everyone by singing a solo of Ben E King's Stand By Me, which earned him more applause, wolf whistles and a huge hug from Jack.

Then, to Jack's suggestion, he, Henry, Hotch and Morgan did an animated version of The Jungle Book's 'The Bare Necessities', to which Will came into his own with harmonica solo parts, and which again had everyone else in fits of laughter.

Everyone was then amazed as Spencer did a solo of his own to Michael Jackson's 'Childhood', which Jack recognised from one of the Free Willy films. Given his past and everything it had actually fit him pretty well. They were all amazed that Spencer had a decent singing voice.

After that everyone joined in to a campfire version of Bon Jovi's 'Livin' on a Prayer' which everyone thoroughly enjoyed.

After that song, Jessica amazed and astounded everyone, including Jack and Aaron, by singing a version of Mariah Carey's 'Hero'

As soon as she was finished, Jack, jumped up and gave the biggest bear hug he could as everyone else gave her the biggest round of applause so far that night.

"WAY TO GO AUNT JESS! YOU WERE SO AWESOME!"

"That was AMAZING Jess!" Aaron was amazed that she had such a good solo singing voice.

"Way to go Jessica!" Morgan had to yell out.

"You go girl!" J.J and Garcia shouted together.

The next song of the night came from the 5 guys who sang a version of Backstreet Boys 'I Want It That Way', in which they could all sing solo parts. The girls provided the back up drumming sounds, Dave playing his guitar at the same time. This earned them a huge round of applause and wolf whistles from the women and hugs for each of them from both boys.

As it was their second to last night, they all decided to stay up a little while longer as they were having such a great time and, before continuing, they all fetched their headtorches before the light started to fade. Jack was still wide awake but Henry was fading fast so Will helped him into his pyjamas, took him for a last night pee and tucked him up in his sleeping bag. He knew that Henry slept so deeply that even an earthquake wouldn't wake him so their rowdy singing certainly wouldn't disturb him in the slightest. During the short break, everyone, including Jack, also took the chance to pee before carrying on the campfire fun.

After they re-grouped Will then crooned to J.J to the song 'It's Now or Never' by Elvis Presley, Hotch and Matt providing back-up vocals. J.J was embarrassed to have a song devoted to her but was smitten by her husband's singing directly at her.

After that everyone joined in to a version of Queen's 'Under Pressure', which in the teams' eyes they always were at work. During the song, Spencer amazed everyone again with his higher male pitched singing voice.

Then Hotch, Matt and Morgan, with Will's harmonica solo skills, sang a trio version of Rod Stewart's 'Sailing', in which everyone ended up joining in.

Then Jack amazed everyone by singing a lower pitched boy's version of 'When You're Alone' from the children's film 'Hook'. Even his dad was amazed at Jack's singing talents

"WAY TO GO LITTLE MAN JACK! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Morgan couldn't help but shout his praise out at the boy who had just amazed everyone.

"That REALLY was AMAZING Jack!" Matt smiled widely at him.

"WAY TO GO JACKSTAR!" Garcia yelled over the all the applause he was getting from everyone.

"That was amazing buddy! I am so so proud of you!" Aaron lifted his son up and gave him the biggest possible hug he could, which Jack eagerly returned before Aaron let him go and Jack stood behind his seat bowing to his amazed audience.

"You were superb Jack! Well done!" Jessica was amazed at her nephew's singing talents.

"Seeing as Dave's got enough to spare, for that Jack you can have an extra soda after breakfast if you want it!"

"Really? I can ?"

"Yeah, you've amazed not only everyone but me as well. I'm so amazed and so proud of your singing talents I think you deserve an extra soda as a reward buddy. What do you think Dave?"

"Absolutely. You deserve it Jack. None of us thought you could sing so well!"

"Thanks dad! Thanks Uncle Dave!"

No one could praise Jack enough for his impromptu solo performance.

Once everyone had calmed down, whilst Dave played his guitar, Will sung 'Someday' by Steve Earle, Hotch and Matt providing backup vocals whilst Spencer and Morgan provided backup drumming.

Next Morgan and Garcia did a version of Aladdin's 'A Whole New World'.

For a final song all 5 men did a cover version of another Boyz 2 Men song 'End Of The Road'.

As the night came to a close, by which time everyone had their head torches on, even though they had all been amazed at everyone's singing everyone agreed that the night's star performance had to be from Jack's solo. As they all got up to start clearing up, Jack started to yawn.

"Aaron why don't you go and take Jack to bed? We'll clear up here."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, the little guy was amazing tonight and obviously deserves his bed. Jack you were amazing tonight!"

"Thank you…" Jack yawned again.

"Come on buddy, let's go brush our teeth.

Aaron took the boy to first brush his teeth then they both went to the back toilet area to pee before bed before going to their tent, where they both quickly changed into their pyjamas before climbing into their sleeping bags. Jack was so sleepy that Aaron had to help him change and get into his own sleeping bag. Even though the boy was asleep by the time he lay down, Aaron lay watching his son with his headtorch on low.

"You really were amazing tonight buddy. I am so proud to be your dad and I love you so much buddy, more than you'll ever know." He leaned over and kissed the top of his son's head before turning off and taking off his head torch and falling asleep. Even Aaron was going to be sad that tomorrow was their final full day of camping fun but he was determined that it would be a final day that no one would forget….


	17. 17 Final day part 1: Jack's hero

At 2am Aaron was shaken awake by Jack and had to escort him to go pee before going back to sleep.

When he woke up at 7.30 the next morning Jack was still fast asleep and Aaron pulled on some clothes before getting out of his tent. After using the back toilet area, he went to the cooking area to find Blake already up dressed and heating water up for hot drinks.

"Morning Hotch!"

"Morning, Alex! You're up early this morning!"

"Yeah well I am cooking breakfast. Our little singing star still asleep I take it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe my son can sing so well! Even I was impressed!"

"Yeah that little guy was amazing last night. Definitely stole the night from us. Bet you are proud of him for that!"

"I am so much more than proud of my little boy! He was astounding!"

As everyone started getting up and appearing fully dressed to get hot coffee, whilst Jack and Henry slept on, they all could only talk about one thing and that was how amazing Jack was last night in singing that one song. Aaron couldn't feel more prouder of his boy.

Suddenly the singing star of the night roused from his tent in his pyjamas and ran off to the back toilet area before going back to his tent to get dressed.

As he walked towards his dad and the others, everyone was smiling at him.

"There's our singing star! Morning little man Jack!"

"Morning Uncle Derek. Morning dad!"

"Morning buddy. You know I am so proud of you after last night?"

"Really? I was okay…I wasn't that good…"

"You were the best performance of the night buddy."

"You really think so dad?"

"No buddy. I KNOW so…"

Not caring that everyone else was watching, he handed Dave his half-drunk mug of coffee, knelt down and pulled his son into a tight hug. Jack flung his own arms around his dad's neck in return.

"I love you buddy! More than you could ever know. And I am so incredibly proud to be your dad!"

"I love you too dad! And you are the best dad a kid could ever have!"

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched father and son embrace so openly.

When they eventually let go of each other and stood up, they felt self-conscious that everyone was staring at them and whilst Aaron silently took back his mug of coffee from Dave, Morgan approached.

"Here's a hot cocoa for our singing star!"

"Thanks Uncle Derek. I still think you're better at singing than me…"

"Are you kidding man, you're the BEST out of all of us."

"You really think so Uncle Derek?"

"I may be repeating your dad here Jack but I KNOW so!"

Jack couldn't stop beaming as everyone continued to lavish well deserved praise on their little singing sensation as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"Uncle Spencer, can you change the subject and tell us the rota and meals?" Jack was clearly getting a little embarrassed at all the attention.

"Of course Jack. Breakfast is Scrambled eggs with bacon cooked by Blake, Lunch is Mac n Cheese and Hot Dogs cooked by J.J, Dinner is Hotchner Chilli and Bread cooked by your dad. Water duty is your Aunt Jessica, Rossi is going on the food run, Kid watchers are Garcia and me, woo hoo! Washing duties are Will, Wood collectors are Rossi and Morgan. How's that Jack?"

"AWESOME!"

"Hey Morgan, seeing as you seem to do it every day, why don't I take your place on the wood collection duty this afternoon to let you chill out here with the rest of the guys?"

"Thanks Man."

"So to correct the rota, wood collectors are Rossi and Matt…."

Jack turned to his dad again.

"Dad, after breakfast can me and you go hang out by ourselves at the lake again one last time before this day ends? I loved spending the time by ourselves yesterday so much I was hoping we could do it again today as its still real hot…."

"Of course we can buddy. Today belongs to you and you can do whatever you want."

"In that case Uncle Dave can I change my mind about tonight?"

"Sure Jack. What would you like to do instead?"

"Can we just do the singing thing again?"

"We sure can Jack."

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Will you be okay here with the others til breakfast is ready buddy if I go grab a quick shave before breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine dad. Promise."

"Good boy."

"Uncle Will, is Henry still asleep?"

"I'll go wake him up now and get him dressed."

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Will."

Will and Aaron walked off towards the tents, Will to get Henry up and Aaron to have a quick shave.

Once Henry was up, had gone to pee and was dressed, he ran over to Jack and the others.

"Morning Jack!"

"Morning Henry! Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep before you and the others finished having fun…"

"That's okay mate, you were tired. By the time we finished I could barely keep my own eyes open anyway."

After breakfast was eaten, Aaron gave Jack his promised extra can of soda to drink. Instead of drinking it straight away, before his dad could open it for him, Jack again surprised him.

"Can we take my soda with us to the lake dad and I can drink it after we've finished swimming?"

"We sure can buddy."

"Aaron as I got more than enough, take a soda for yourself as well if you want."

"Thanks Dave. Will do."

"And don't worry about clearing up here. We got it all sorted. You and Jack go head off and spend that quality time together."

"Thanks Dave. Jack why don't you go run and change whilst I get a second can of soda for myself?"

"Okay dad."

Jack ran off to the tent to quickly change into his swim shorts whilst Aaron grabbed a second can of soda from the cooler in the SUV.

By the time he got to the tent, Jack had finished changing and he waited outside the tent whilst Aaron quickly changed into his own swim shorts and put the 2 towels, 2 sodas, and both their jeans and underwear into the backpack before climbing out of the tent and, hand in hand, he led a happy boy down to the lake where they spent the morning as they had the day before, swimming and playing in the shallower water and then sitting beside the lake but this time drinking from the can's of soda whilst they chatted happily away and simply enjoyed each other's company. Jack clearly loved this father son time he was getting to spend alone with his dad and was revelling in every minute.

By 12pm both their stomachs were rumbling and so, after they each quickly changed back into their clothes behind the bush and peed behind the other bush opposite the changing bush, father and son slowly walked back to the camp site.

When they got back, whilst Aaron took the backpack and swim shorts to their tent, Jack ran over to see his Aunt Jess and J.J, who was cooking at the stove. Aaron hung the towels and swim shorts over the back of the tent, and, leaving the back pack in the tent, took the empty 2 cans to the rubbish bag.

Whilst J.J and Jessica talked to Jack and Henry, who were waiting for the best lunch of the whole week to be ready, Aaron went over to talk to Will.

Dave, back from the food run, was chatting with Matt, Spencer, Morgan, Blake and Garcia.

"Hey Hotch. Have a good father son time alone with Jack?"

"Yeah it was great. Shame this week has to end tonight though. I'm actually really enjoying this camping thing."

"You'll definitely have to do it all again real soon then."

"Hey I was thinking that later when I'm cooking dinner, you know how Jack often has to…you know…after waking up?"

"Yeah."

"Well if its okay with him, as I'll be cooking, would you mind helping him? I mean all you have to do is stand guard outside and maybe hold onto his jeans and underwear. Then make sure he uses that alcohol gel on his hands whilst you throw dirt into the hole for him."1

"Sure, I'd be happy to help Jack."

"Thanks, I'd ask Jess except I feel he'd be more comfortable with a guy helping him that way than a woman."

"No problem Hotch. As long as it's okay with Jack, I'll be more than happy to assist the little guy."

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate it."

Very soon lunch was ready and all the adults happily let the 2 boys stand first in line to get food. After J.J had put a hot dog and big pile of Mac n Cheese on their plates, both boys waited for their dads, who were right behind them to get their food before the men helped their boys put ketchup or mustard on the boys and men's hot dogs and, then, after both men put their plates of food down on their seats, they each filled their own mugs and their son's mug with water and handed their son their mug of water before they sat down to eat themselves. Dave held both his and J.J's plates and Morgan and Matt held not only their own plates and mugs but Dave and J.J's empty mugs between them.

"Thanks Aunt J.J" Jack spoke between mouthfuls of food "this is so awesome!"

By now everyone else was sitting down and eating their own food.

"Thank you Jack. I made this lunch especially for both you and Henry."

"I know and I appreciate it Aunt J.J!"

"You are definitely beginning to sound more like your dad every dad Jack. Whilst your favourite and most used word is awesome, your dad's is appreciate…."

"That's good cos there's only one thing I wanna be when I grow up."

"And what's that? A singing star?"

"No, I just wanna be like my dad!"

"So I'm still your hero am I buddy?"

"You'll ALWAYS be my hero dad! You're the bestest superhero I know!"

"Aww thanks buddy. And you're the best kid I know too!"

After lunch was over, Hotch, to Jack's pleading, settled the 2 boys down in Will's tent for their afternoon nap. Henry quickly fell asleep but Jack stayed awake for a little longer.

"Hey buddy when you wake up I'll probably be busy cooking dinner."

"Okay."

"So if you need to go number 2 after you wake up, Will said he'd take my place and help you by doing exactly what I do for you. Would that be okay with you Jack, or would you rather I helped you?"

"Uncle Will is okay helping me dad. I'll be okay."

"Good boy!"

Aaron stayed until Jack had fallen asleep before leaving Will's tent and going back over to where Will was talking with J.J.

"The boys asleep?"

"Yeah. And as Henry fell asleep first, I had a quick word with Jack and he says he's okay with you helping him later if he needs to go after he wakes up."

"Okay. Thanks Hotch."

By now Matt and Dave had gone off on the last wood collection of the camping week.

"Have you heard, Dave's offered to cook us all a really nice breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"No but he is the best cook. No offense to you and Will as you've made Jack so happy cooking his favourite foods so much in one week. In fact I consider both of you better cooks than me."

"No offense taken. Both of us agree that Dave is definitely the best cook out of all of us here. Though you are great at that Chilli you made the other night. I'm surprised Jack actually eats Chilli."

"Yeah well I decided to cook it one night and he knew he either ate it or went hungry as he knows I won't give in and cook something else just for him if he decides he doesn't want to at least try what I cook. I mean I'm not a cruel or nasty father or anything its just that I figure that's the only way he'll learn to at least try different foods…"

"I think that's a brilliant plan. My parents did that with me and, like you love Jack so much, they loved me so much."

"Plus the fact that at meal times he's actually hungry as I don't tend to let him snack between meals so he knows he has to eat what he's given at meal times or wait until his next meal. That and I do bribe him…"

"Bribery huh?"

"Yeah, if he at least eats his fill during the main dinner, he's allowed some ice cream afterwards. Even if he asks for seconds but can't clear his plate cos he's full I give him ice cream for at least trying. But he has to at least eat something or enough during the main meal to get to the ice cream afterwards…."

"That works then?"

"Every time. But when he tried my Chilli he found he actually liked it so now even asks me to cook it on a regular basis for him. And Chilli at least makes a change from Mac n Cheese…."

"He seems to have enjoyed all the meals here though."

"Yeah, that's cos one he's hungry, two he knows he doesn't have a choice but to eat what he's given and three me and Jess told him that if he didn't behave or really played then we'd cut his camping week short and take him straight home whilst the rest of you got to stay and have fun. Probably why he's been so well behaved all week…."

"Ahh, I see, he doesn't want to leave early so he makes sure he behaves himself and does what he's told?"

"Yeah, but normally he's good that way anyway. He acts so mature for his age and is so smart that he tends to know better than to play up like a lot of kids his age might. He knows and likes all the boundaries and routines both me and Jess have set for him so he knows what he can and can't do. But, like a lot of boys his age, he can have his moments…"

"All kids play up sometimes. Think it must be in their rule book somewhere that they HAVE to play up and act out sometimes…"

"You know Hotch, I definitely see a mini you in that kid…." Will smiled.

"You should have seen the picture of him that Halloween after his mom died." J.J smiled as she remembered the picture Hotch had taken of his son.

"Why, what did he dress up in? I take it it was a superhero?"

"Not just ANY superhero. I'd bought him a Spiderman costume but he didn't want to wear it cos he said it was itchy and also because Spiderman isn't a real superhero. So on Halloween night he'd decided to dress up in a suit that was slightly too big for him and even wore a red tie that he'd obviously attempted to tie himself. When I asked him what he was supposed to be he said, and I quote, I'm you daddy!"

"Aww. that is probably the cutest thing I've heard. Wish I could have seen the picture."

"I'll email you a copy after we get back. Got it saved on my laptop so I could keep it forever. Reminds me of not only that night but of the memories of going door to door trick and treating with him and everyone who opened their door to give him sweets asked him what superhero he was meant to be and he told them 'I'm my daddy!"

"Wow even at that age he still looked up to you as highly as he does now!"

"Yeah, apparently I'm his hero as well as his dad, an FBI agent and his soccer coach…."

"I still reckon that he's determined he's gonna be just like his dad when he grows up!"

They stayed chatting for a while until Matt and Dave returned with the wood around 3pm, when Aaron went to start making preparations for their last supper. This camping week was about to end and no one would want it to….


	18. 18 Hotcher Chilli & a happy Henry

Around 3.30 Will excused himself from the campfire preparations and went to wake up the 2 boys, taking J.J with him in case Jack needed help.

"Hey little man, hey Jack its time to get up."

"Hey Uncle Will…dad says you'll help me and I need to go…."

"Sure. J.J can you take Henry to pee whilst I help Jack with…."

"Sure Will. Get your shoes on boys."

Will escorted Jack to the toilet tent and the boy went inside. A minute later an arm appeared through a hole in the side of the door holding a pair of jeans and underpants.

"Will you hold these for me Uncle Will while I go?"

"Sure Jack."

Will stood holding the jeans and underwear whilst Jack was inside the tent. Soon enough he heard Jack say he'd finished and ask for his clothes back, which Will passed him through the same hole. After another minute or two Jack emerged from inside. Will pumped some alcohol gel into his hands for him before taking the shovel to throw dirt into the hole and using some alcohol gel on his own hands.

"Thanks for helping me Uncle Will."

"No problem Jack. I'm glad you were comfortable with me helping you instead of your dad."

"That's cos I trust and know you so well. Can I go over to see my dad?"

"Sure run ahead. He's cooking dinner."

Jack ran over to where Hotch was busy cooking.

"Hey buddy, have a good sleep?"

"Yeah and Uncle Will kindly helped me with…you know…after I got up."

"I'm glad you were okay letting him do that for you Jack rather than insist I be there to help you, not that I would have minded as I'd do anything I could to help you whenever you need it."

"Is it okay if I get myself a drink of water dad?"

"Sure go ahead, your mug's hanging up there" Aaron pointed to the mugs. He watched Jack pick up his mug and fill it with water from the bucket.

"Can I have both cocoa and the soda tonight dad?"

"Sure you can buddy!"

By the time he'd finished his drink, Henry had come over with Will to join them.

"Is it okay if me and Henry go play with my action figures in our tent again dad?"

"Sure you boys go right ahead. Will will come and get you when dinner' s ready."

After waiting whilst Henry had a drink of water, the 2 boys ran off to Jack and Aaron's tent. Will stayed chatting with Hotch until, finally the Chilli and the bread were ready. Will went to get the 2 boys before Hotch called everyone else and found the 2 boys busy playing fighting with the action figures.

"Hey guys dinner is ready…."

He waited whilst Jack hurriedly put the action figures back into his bag and made sure his headtorch and pyjamas were ready to use lying on his sleeping bag. Jack was just about to start getting out when he did something Will didn't expect and found his dad's headtorch and pyjama and put them ready on his dad's sleeping bag ready for his dad. Only then did he climb out of the tent and the 2 boys ran over to where Hotch was sitting by the stove. If there was anything Jack loved almost as much as Mac n Cheese, it was his dad's Chilli.

Only when the 2 boys were there waiting, did Aaron shout that dinner was ready. Everyone hurried over, everyone except Matt having tasted Hotch's Chilli before when he'd cooked it at dinner on Monday evening.

Will helped Hotch as Hotch spooned Chilli into the bowls and Will put bread on the plates and filled cups with water at the same time. Once everyone else had been served he bought his and Hotch's eating utensils and mugs over and Hotch served them Chilli whilst Will put bread on the plates and filled their mugs with water. He went and put the mugs of water by the seats first before returning for his bowl of chilli and plate of bread. The 2 men took their bowls and plates and went to sit down. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the chef of the night to sit down before they tucked in, including Jack and Henry.

As they tucked into the Chilli, Matt was amazed at how good Hotch's Chilli really was.

"Hotch, this Chilli is amazing. I didn't know you were such a good cook!"

"Only when it comes to the Hotchner Chilli I am but thanks."

"Dad's Chilli is always AWESOME!"

"Thanks Jack, I'm glad you always enjoy it…."

"Its almost as good as Mac n Cheese but Mac n Cheese is still slightly better."

"You think its THAT good do you buddy?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

"Wow! I'm impressed, especially since I know exactly HOW much you love Mac n Cheese."

"I don't just love Mac n Cheese dad! I ADORE it! It's the most awesome food there is!"

"Thank you buddy."

Everyone ended up have 2 full bowls of Chilli and more bread, especially Jack who loved his dad's Chilli.

Whilst they were clearing up the meal, Jack ran off to pee before the campfire fun began. When he came back he told his dad what he'd done just before dinner.

"Dad I almost forgot, I put both mine and yours head torches and pyjamas out ready so we can just grab them later."

"Wow, thanks buddy. You really are such a good and helpful boy!" This made Jack smile, knowing his dad was pleased with him for doing something for which no one had asked him to do but which he knew would help his dad.

"So does our singing star want some cocoa tonight?" Morgan smiled as he reached for the mugs.

"Yeah, please Uncle Derek."

"So 2 cocoas and 10 coffees it is…."

Morgan surprised everyone by putting either coffee or cocoa in the mugs, depending on whose mug it was, and then filled all 12 mugs wih hot water.

"Okay people come pick up your drinks from the bar. You may pay the barman later…"

The adults let the 2 boys collect their mugs of cocoa first so that no one would bang into them before picking up their own mugs of coffee.

"Jack, dad says you're a brill singer…."

"I'm okay. I only did one solo, not like dad and the others who are all better…"

"Will you sing the song tonight so I can hear it before I go to bed please?"

"Okay, I'll try just for you Henry."

"YEAH! Thanks Jack my bestest mate!"

Dave was standing near to the boys and heard Henry yelling with joy so came over to see why the young boy was so happy about something.

"Did I hear someone cheering?" He looked at Henry smiling.

"Yeah Uncle Dave, it was me. Dad says Jack was a real good singer last night and he said he'll try to sing the same song tonight but this time before I goes to bed so that I can hear him sing."

"We can make that happen for sure…."

"Yeah! I gets to hear mys mate Jack singing!" Henry was so happy.

Once their hot drinks had been drunk, whilst Will washed up the mugs, Morgan and Spencer went to get the beers, Jack's soda and Henry's juice from the SUV, Dave and Will went to get their instruments and Hotch helped Matt light the last campfire of their camping week. Tonight may be their last campfire singalong but everyone would make sure it was a night none of them would forget, especially Jack…...


	19. 19 Singalong spectacular!

They all sat round the campfire, the adults with their beers, Jack with his soda and Henry with his juice.

Morgan suddenly piped up with a suggestion for a first song.

"I got a suggestion for the first song which I think is appropriate for tonight and you'll probably all know….Will you can really come into your own here with your skills on that harmonica! So take it away Will and Rossi for THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!"

Everyone cheered as Dave started playing on his guitar and Will really did come into his own with the accompaniments on his harmonica. After the long introduction Morgan started singing and they all joined in the chorus and song as they sang Europe's 'The Final Countdown'.

After that, just for Henry, Jack did an encore version of his song 'When You're Alone' from the film Hook, which had everyone amazed yet again and again earned him a huge round of applause and a lot of praise, especially from Henry who hadn't heard him the night before. His dad even pulled him onto his lap and gave him a massive hug and again lots of well deserved praise before the night could continue.

Once everyone had settled down, Will amazed everyone.

"Dave may I borrow your guitar and can you hold my harmonica J.J?"

"Sure man. Here"

Will gave J.J his harmonica to hold and took Dave's guitar from him. He amazed everyone with his guitar playing skills as he played the entire tune only song of Mason William's 'Classical Gas. As soon as he finished playing everyone broke into a huge round of applause and wolf whistles as Will embarrassingly handed Dave his guitar back and took back his harmonica from J.J, who, to his and everyone else's surprise, gave him a full on kiss in front of everyone.

"WAY TO GO UNCLE WILL!"

"WAY TO GO DAD!"

Both boys were clearly amazed at how good Will was on the guitar, whilst the adults were just stunned as they voiced their praise at Will.

"Thank you, thank you. Though I still consider the camp's karaoke star to be our Jack Hotchner over there!" Will pointed at Jack.

"Hey Jack, would you mind if I borrowed your aunt for a duet next?" Matt looked at Jack and Jessica.

"Sure. Aunt Jess, you have to sing with Uncle Matt next!"

Aaron and Jessica switched places so that they sat on the other side of Jack to where they had been sitting and so that Jessica could sit next to Matt for the song.

"Dave, Will, Don't Go Breaking My Heart please?"

"We'll try not too…." Will had to jokingly reply.

The 2 men started playing their instruments and Matt and Jessica did a duet of Elton John's 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', with the others providing back-up vocals as they crooned together. After another round of well-deserved applause, Morgan went next and, to his baby girl Garcia, he sang Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight'

Hotch then amazed everyone with a song from one of Jack's movies 'The Lion King' as he sang 'Circle of Life' by Elton John, earning him applause, wolf whistles and hugs from both Jack and Jessica.

Then Blake was the one to amaze everyone as she did a version of Madonna's 'This Used To Be My Playground' which all the adults recognised from another great Tom Hank's film 'A League Of Their Own.' J.J and Jessica provided the female back-up vocals.

Everyone then had fun with the next song, led by Matt and Hotch as they sang Lynrd Skynrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama'

Next to sing were Morgan and Spencer who did a version the famous song sung by The Righteous Brother's 'Unchained Melody'

After everyone took a quick break to get head torches and pee and during which J.J tucked Henry up in his sleeping bag, they all regrouped, refreshed, and Will, with Dave providing accompanying music on his guitar, sat and crooned to J.J the Barry Manilow song 'Mandy', except changing the name Mandy to J.J, to which J.J was smitten and which earned him another full on kiss in front of everyone as they all clapped and cheered and wolf whistled.

Then Morgan and Garcia did their own duet of the duet Lionel Richie and Shania Twain had sung 'Endless Love'.

Then, Hotch, Matt, Morgan, Spencer, and Will did a version of the Backstreet Boy's song 'Shape of My Heart'.

Matt then impressed everyone with another solo, this time a version of Bon Jovi's 'Always'.

Then, deciding to impress everyone again and because he had heard it every time he watched any of the Toy Story movies, Jack sang a version of 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from the Toy Story films, which, like his first solo the night before and repeated version earlier on, gained him the biggest round of applause of the night.

After Hotch then sang 'Everybody Hurts' by R.E.M Jack was getting really tired.

"Hey buddy do you mind if we all stay up singing for a bit longer if I go tuck you in now?"

"Sure dad. You lot can still have fun. I just can't stay awake…"

"I'll be right back guys."

Aaron got up and took Jack to brush his teeth before taking him to pee before they went to their tent where he helped Jack change into his pyjamas and stayed with him until Jack fell asleep. He could hear J.J singing a version of Madonna's 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina.'

Once Jack was fast asleep, Aaron returned to the group to continue the singing fun.

"Jack asleep?" Dave looked at Aaron.

"Yeah, sorry he couldn't stay up with us but the little guy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad he got to have a good night. So whose next for singing?"

"Aaron how about a duet with me?" Jessica looked at Hotch.

"What song you got in mind Jessica?"

"Was thinking maybe that R Kelly and Celine Dion duet…."

"Sure. Hit it Dave, hit it Will, lets go…."

Hotch and Jessica then crooned together as they sang the R Kelly and Celine Dion duet 'I'm Your Angel', to which everyone was amazed and impressed.

Then, with Hotch and Spencer helping Will and Dave with back up instrumentals, Morgan sang the famous song 'Ain't No Sunshine.'

After that Matt, Hotch and Morgan sang as triplet and sang 'Anything' by 3T.

"How many songs are we allowed tonight Hotchner? So far I think we've done 19."

"I figure we keep going until we can't talk or sing anymore. We're all having too much fun just to stop. And we may as well sleep in late tomorrow morning."

"In little man's Jack's words, AWESOME!" Morgan just had to imitate what Jack would say!

"How about we take a quick break so people can get a drink and maybe go pee before we go back to the singing?"

"Sure. Good idea Dave."

Everyone ended up going to pee and also getting a mug of water before returning to around the campfire.

"You know once we're back at work, we should go out sometimes in the evenings to just have karaoke nights!"

"Good idea Morgan. After these singing sessions I think everyone, including Jack would love it!"

"Either we go out to find it or I can hire someone with karaoke equipment and we can sing, drink and crash in my mansion."

"That, Dave Rossi, sounds like the perfect idea. Means the boys can join us and we don't have to worry about leaving somewhere early just so they can go to bed. Plus no one would have to worry about drinking and driving if you let us all stay at your mansion for the night."

"Next night off we're all at Rossi's for karaoke and booze!"

"Shall we just get on with tonight first Morgan before planning future karaoke events?"

"Sure. Hey Will do you know the accompaniment to the better cover version's of Terry Jack's Seasons in the Sun?"

"Sure do. You know the song don't you Dave?"

"One of the many songs I know. So who's singing?"

"I figured whilst Will and you play the accompanying music, me, Hotch, Matt, and Spencer can sing lead vocals and the rest of you can join in the chorus and main parts,"

"Excellent idea Morgan. Dave, Will, HIT IT!"

Will and Dave started playing on their instruments and, whilst Morgan, Hotch, Matt, and Spencer sang lead vocals, everyone joined in on the choruses and main parts of the Terry Jack's song 'Season's in the Sun', which given that it was their last camping evening of fun, seemed appropriate.

After that Matt did a solo performance of Elton John's 'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me', in which others helped back up vocals, he was quickly followed by another solo from Hotch in the form of 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins.

Then Morgan and Will did a duet duo of Simon and Garfunkel's famous song 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'.

Then, just for fun, the 4 guys in the form of Matt, Hotch, Morgan and Spencer bellowed out Billy Joel's Uptown Girl.

"Hey guys remember that duet Mariah Carey did with Boyz 2 Men? Do all you guys wanna do the Boyz 2 Men parts and I'll do Mariah?" Aaron was surprised by Jessica's impromptu suggestion.

"Sure we do don't we guys?"

All 4 guys nodded and so, with Will and Dave's help they and Jessica sang 'One Sweet Day' by Boyz 2 Men and Mariah Carey.

After that J.J and Blake did a version of the Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston song 'When You Believe'.

Then everyone joined in a song by the Beach Boys 'I Get Around' in which they all had great fun.

The night fun eventually ended on 9 great songs. The first was Michael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone' sung by Matt, then everyone sang 'Keep Holdin' On', and 'Never Forget' by Take That.

That was followed by Hotch singing Elton John's 'Sacrifice' . Then all the men did a repeat performance of 'End Of The Road' by Boyz 2 Men, seeing as their time was at an end. Then they all sang Queen's 'We Are The Champions' before all the men did 2 renditions. One was of Josh Groban's 'You Raise Me Up' and the second was the well known song covered by ABBA 'I Have A Dream' before they all finished the night on their first and best song 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel. By now the time was getting close to midnight and, after everyone had helped to sadly but quickly clear up, no one really wanting the night to end, they all started making preparations to turn in. After quickly brushing his teeth, Hotch decided to wake up Jack now so that he might not have to get up in a couple of hours when the boy needed to pee.

Jack felt himself being shaken awake gently by his dad.

"Hey buddy, I was getting ready for bed and was thinking but why don't you get up now and come with me to pee before I go to bed so that you might not have to get up again in a couple of hours?"

He helped the sleepy boy pull on his shoes and head torch before the 2 Hotchner boys went to the back toilet area to both pee before going back to the tent. After he helped a very sleepy Jack pull off his shoes and head torch before tucking him back into his sleeping bag, at which point the boy fell back to sleep, Aaron quickly changed into his own pyjamas before climbing into his own sleeping bag and taking off his head torch. Even though he too was really tired, he lay there, sad that the camping week had come to an end and that everyone would be packing up and heading back home tomorrow. Even though he had been dreading the trip before they came, now Aaron Hotchner didn't want the time to come to an end….


	20. 20 Has no one seen Toy Story?

When Jack woke up he found that it was not only daylight but, sneaking a look on the watch on his dad's left wrist to see that it said 8 o clock. After pulling on his shoes and running to go pee, he returned to the tent and quietly changed into some clean clothes before going and sitting outside the tent to wait for someone else to get up. The next one up was, surprisingly Henry. Jack was sitting outside his tent thinking about how cool the week had been when he saw Henry's head poking out of his tent.

"Hi Jack, are any grown ups awake?"

"Nope dude its just us."

"Dad's still asleep. Can you take me go pee? I really have to go."

"Sure mate."

He quietly slid into Henry's tent and quietly helped the younger boy pull on his shoes before they both slid out of the tent and Jack, being the responsible older one, led the young boy out to the toilet area and waited whilst he did his business. They then went back to the tents where, still in his pyjamas, Henry sat outside Jack's tent next to his best mate and the 2 boys whispered as they really quietly talked to each other.

Aaron woke up to find Jack's sleeping bag empty but heard whispering of 2 boys coming from just outside the tent. He pulled on his shoes and climbed out of the tent to find a fully dressed Jack and Henry still in his pyjamas sitting just outside the tent talking in whispered voices to each other, both not wanting to disturb any of the sleeping adults.

"Morning buddy! Morning Henry!" Aaron too kept his voice real low.

"Hi dad. No one else but us is awake. We didn't wake you did we?"

"No buddy you didn't. So you 2 are first up this morning are you?"

"Yeah. I woke up first and then Henry woke up after. We figured we'd sit here and be real quiet talking til someone else got up."

"I have to go pee but then I'll get dressed but after that , what's say I start heating up some water to make you guys some hot cocoa whilst we wait for the others to wake up?"

"Yeah. Please Uncle Aaron."

"Jack buddy, I know Will is still asleep but why don't you be very quiet and slip into the tent and find Henry some clothes whilst I go pee and then get dressed? Then I can help him dress after I'm changed."

"Okay dad"

Aaron went off to the back toilet area to pee before returning to his tent and quickly pulling on some clothes. By the time he was dressed, Jack was standing with Henry and he was holding some clean clothes for his friend in his arms.

"I got underpants, jeans, socks, t-shirt and sweatshirt."

"Perfect buddy. Thanks. Will you be okay out here if I help Henry to dress in our tent?"

"Sure. Was enjoying the peace and quietness out here anyway."

"Good boy. We won't be a minute. Henry come in our tent and I'll help you change into some clothes."

Jack handed him Henry's clothes and Aaron led Henry into the tent where he helped the young boy change from his pyjamas into the clothes Jack had found for him. Once Henry was dressed, Aaron folded up the boy's pyjamas before he and Henry climbed out of the tent.

"Could you be real quiet again and go put these in Henry's bag without waking Uncle Will buddy?"

"Sure I can. I can be as quiet as a mouse…."

Jack took the folded pyjamas and slid quietly into Henry's tent and managed to put Henry's pyjamas into the boy's bag and slip out of the tent again without waking a sleeping Will. His dad and Henry were waiting for him.

"Good boy. Now let's go and start heating up the water shall we?" He whispered and smiled at the 2 boys before they followed him to the cooking area. Whilst the water began to heat up, he put some cold water into both boy's mugs so that they could quench their thirst whilst waiting for the cocoa. They kept their voices really low as they talked.

"I've had an awesome week dad. Thanks for doing all of this just for me!"

"No problem buddy. I'm glad you've had such an amazing time. I hope you've had just as good a time as Jack Henry?"

"Yeah Uncle Aaron. I've had a brilliant time. Jack thanks for letting me come on your camping trip."

"Your welcome mate. I've enjoyed having you here to play and have fun with."

"Can you do it again sometime Jack? I've really had a awesome week."

"Dad, can we do this again sometime?" Both boys looked at Aaron with puppy dog sad eyes.

"Maybe, we'll have to see buddy. Hopefully we can again."

"Awesome! Hear that Henry dude! Dad says yes!"

"Thanks Uncle Aaron!"

"I said maybe buddy not yes…"

"I know but whenever you say maybe you will do something, it always happens…"

Soon enough the water was heated up.

"You boys finished with your water?"

They both nodded and handed Aaron the mugs.

"Buddy can you go grab me my mug?"

"Sure."

He tipped the remaining cold water out whilst Jack fetched his dad's mug and then Aaron put cocoa in both the boys's mugs and coffee in his own mug before he filled all 3 with hot water. He handed Jack and Henry their cocoa.

"Be careful Henry its very hot!"

"I will Uncle Aaron."

"Good boy."

Aaron and the 2 boys stayed there carefully sipping their hot drinks.

Dave woke up to the low sounds of 2 boys and a man chatting nearby. He quickly pulled on some clothes before climbing out of his tent. He saw Aaron and the 2 boys by the cooking area drinking hot drinks. After popping to the back toilet area, he went over to the cooking area.

"Morning boys! Morning Aaron!"

"Morning Uncle Dave!" both boys spoke in unison.

"Morning Dave. Your up early…"

"Not as early as you 3 I see…"

"Yeah well I'm an early riser anyway. Besides for the first time Jack here was the first one of us awake. He and Henry, who was still in his pyjamas when I got up, were sitting outside our tent talking in whispered voices when I got up. Jack here helped me in finding Henry his clothes so I could help the little guy get dressed in our tent as Will's still asleep."

"Sorry I fell asleep early Uncle Dave. I was so tired." Henry hated the fact that he could never stay awake as long as the adults, even though he was only 4, almost 5, years old.

"That's okay Henry. Your still a little boy who needs his sleep. I hope you had a good time last night though."

"Yeah. It was brill Uncle Dave! Jack here was awesome!"

"He sure is. I'm sorry you couldn't stay up for longer Jack and enjoy our longer than normal evening singing."

"I wanted to but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I'm sorry that I had to go to bed before the fun finished."

"You were tired buddy. Besides last night we decided that we should make it a regular thing in the fact that when we don't have to work, Dave here will hire someone with the right equipment and we can all have karaoke nights at his mansion and then sleep over at his place instead of worrying about driving home afterwards so we can stay having fun as late as we want to."

"Cool! Thanks Uncle Dave! That's gonna be AWESOME!"

"Keep your voice down a little buddy. Others are still asleep…."

"Sorry dad I forgot."

"That's okay."

"So have you 2 boys had a good time this week?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dave! I've had a brill…awesome week!"

"This week has been so awesome Uncle Dave! Thanks for helping making it all happen!"

"Your welcome Jack! This week was just for you!"

"And thanks for the sodas too!"

"No problem Jack. Besides, and I think your dad will agree with me here, you more than earned them."

"You certainly more than earned them buddy!"

"Now how about's I start making the star of the night a big farewell breakfast?"

"What we having Uncle Dave?"

"Was thinking, maybe sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs with a side of bread. How's that sound? That sound good enough?"

"Yeah! Bacon again dude!" He smiled at Henry before turning back to Dave "Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Dad why do we not have bacon EVERY day? Bacon is so cool!"

"I don't know buddy….maybe one day I might try cooking a dinner of mac n cheese with bacon and a side of hot dogs. Would that sound okay to you?"

"Bacon, Mac n Cheese AND Hot Dogs? Could Henry come eat with us if you do that for a dinner?"

"Sure, as long as it was okay with his mom and dad."

"Hear that dude? You might get to share a dinner of Mac n Cheese, Bacon and Hot Dogs!"

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Aaron!"

"Your welcome Henry!"

"When you cooking that for dinner dad?"

"Not sure. Maybe one night soon. But before then I fancy pizza for dinner one night…"

"Pizza? Yeah! Dad you're the awesomeness dad in the whole world!"

"If he's allowed maybe Henry could join us for some pizza too…"

"Awesome! Hear that dude? You get to come over and eat pizza with us as well!"

"Maybe on both nights, if they are at different weekends, and if his mom and dad let him of course, Henry could come for sleepovers…."

"Cool! Thanks Uncle Aaron!"

"Your more than welcome Henry!"

Meanwhile Will woke up and was worried when he saw Henry's sleeping bag empty. He hurriedly got dressed and pulled his shoes on before clambering out of his tent. It was only then that he saw his son standing with Jack, Hotch and Dave by the cooking area. Was he seeing something or was his son dressed?

After going to the toilet area, he went over to the others at the cooking area.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Uncle Will!"

"Morning Will!" Dave and Aaron spoke in unison.

"Morning guys. Morning little man! You're up early…"

"No silly daddy. You're up late!" Henry giggled.

"And your dressed I see? So have you learned to dress yourself buddy?"

"No Uncle Aaron helped me as you were still asleep daddy."

"Oh right. Thanks Hotch!"

"No problem, Jack here was first awake and I woke up to find both boys sitting outside my tent in a whispered conversation…."

"Jack was up first and he helped me go pee. Then he and Uncle Aaron helped me get dressed. Then Uncle Aaron made us both hot cocoa daddy."

"Wow, thanks Hotch. Thanks Jack."

Dave handed Will his mug filled with hot coffee.

"Thanks Dave, I was just about to make myself some coffee anyway…"

"No problem."

"Henry you know we have to go back home today buddy…."

"I know daddy. But I've had a awesome week with my bestest mate Jack. Jack thanks again for letting me come on your camping trip!"

"Your welcome mate. I've enjoyed having you here. Plus you're soon coming for a couple of sleepovers where we'll get to eat the most awesomeness foods there is!"

"Sleepovers Hotch?"

"Yeah, told Jack I might do 2 different dinners on different weekends. The first would be pizza and the second a mixture of Mac n Cheese, bacon and Hot Dogs. Told him as long as it was okay with you and J.J, Henry could not only come for dinner on both weekends but could come for sleepovers as well."

"Can I daddy? I promise I'll be good for Jack and Uncle Aaron!"

"I'll have to talk to mommy first buddy but I don't see why not."

"YEAH! Thanks daddy! Hear that Jack, daddy says I can come for both dinners and sleepovers!"

"Awesome dude! Thanks Uncle Will, thanks dad!"

"You are more than welcome guys. Hotch you sure you can handle 2 sleepovers in a row?"

"Yeah, plus my big boy Jack here can help me look after our young guest can't you buddy?"

"Yeah I'll help look after Henry Uncle Will. That's if you think I'm re…respon…dad what's the word?"

"Responsible buddy?"

"Yeah, that's if you think I'm responsible enough Uncle Will?"

"I know you're responsible enough Jack and I trust you plenty."

"Really? Even though I'm only almost 9?"

"Yeah. You may only be almost 9 but you are already so grown up and you are so smart I know you'll do a good job. Plus you'll have your dad there to help you out so it'll be okay…"

"I promise I'll look after you mate!"

"I know you will Jack and I can't wait for the both sleepovers!"

"Neither can I dude. Dad can we…."

"Have the first one Friday buddy?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"As long as I'm not working. I'll have to check our schedule."

"Okay. Cool! Hear that dude, as long as my dad isn't working we can have a pizza sleepover this Friday!"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Jack held out a hand in a high five which Henry happily returned.

"As long as I'm not working and your dad says it's okay Henry."

"It's fine by me Hotch. As long as you think you can handle having both boys along with pizza eating…"

"Dad says we're also gonna be having regular karaoke nights with sleepovers at Uncle Dave's house as well!"

"Is that right Dave?"

"Yeah. Gonna hire someone with the right karaoke equipment each time. Figured if it were at my place then everyone could drink, enjoy themselves and stay having fun for as long as they wanted to all night. Plus it means that they boys and us lot can just collapse into a bed when we get too tired without having to worry about going home afterwards. That way we can all have fun but stay safe at the same time. Not only is the team invited but you, Henry, Jack and Jessica will be invited every time as well."

"Thanks Dave. Think that's a brilliant idea!"

The next one awake was Matt who approached the cooking area still looking tired.

"Morning Matt. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Can't believe its almost 9am already…"

"Yeah and I can't believe we were singing until around midnight…"

"Midnight? How many songs did you lot sing after I went to bed dad?"

"Well let's see, you went to bed after song 15 and I think we sang a total of 36 so what's 36 minus 15 buddy?"

"Erm…."

Jack stood counting on his fingers before coming up with a number.

"Is it 21 dad?

"Then we sang another 21 songs in total after I tucked you in…."

"Yeah and you missed a great song just after you fell asleep Jack cos your dad and Aunt did a duet together."

"Really dad? You and Aunt Jess sang a song together?"

"Yeah buddy. I think it was the R Kelly and Celine Dion duet the 2 singers did together."

"Wow bet you two were awesome!"

"Not as awesome as you buddy! You still stole the night with 2 amazing solo acts. I am so so proud to call you my son!"

"And I'm so proud to have you as my dad, dad!"

"So where was that second song from Jack? I don't think I've ever heard it before…" Matt had made himself a coffee and stood sipping the hot liquid.

"You mean you've never watched ANY of the Toy Story movies Uncle Matt?"

"I've heard of the titles but never actually watched any of them…no, sorry Jack!"

"Dad, we so HAVE to have Uncle Matt over so he can watch all 3 Toy Story movies. He so NEEDS to see them!"

"Maybe one day soon buddy…maybe one day soon…"

"Sorry Matt but Jack won't rest until he's sure you've seen all 3 of the films…."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to watching them with you Jack!"

"Awesome! Hey Henry can you believe Uncle Matt hasn't seen any of the Toy Story movies?"

"What? Not any of them? Are you serious? EVERYONE HAS to see at least one, if not ALL!"

"Well, I'm gonna make sure he see's ALL 3 in one day Henry….then he will have seen how awesome those movies are!"

"Even I was forced to watch all 3 Matt when this guy" Dave pointed at Jack "found out I didn't know who Buzz Lightyear or Woody were….don't worry the movies actually aren't half bad!"

The next person to approach the cooking area was Spencer. As he was getting his morning coffee, Jack started talking to him.

"Uncle Spencer, would you believe Uncle Matt hasn't seen any of the Toy Story movies?"

"What's Toy Story Jack?"

"You know, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, and all his friends."

"Whose Buzz Lightyear Hotch?"

"You are so in trouble Spencer…"

"Why, what did I say?"

"Apparently everyone has to have seen at least one Toy Story movie, if not all 3…."

"You've never seen any of the movies either Uncle Spencer?"

"Er…no, sorry Jack I haven't…."

"Dad, when Uncle Matt comes over, Uncle Spencer is coming over too…."

"Coming over for what?"

"Apparently I'm going over to Hotch's place where Jack will make me watch all 3 Toy Story movies….and I guess you've got to come over as well…"

"Henry! Henry! Can you believe Uncle Spencer hasn't seen any of the movies either?"

"What? My god daddy hasn't seen the movies? I am so dis….disap…"

"Disappointed Henry?"

"Yeah that in you Uncle Spencer!"

The next person up was Morgan, who was looking very sleepy as he approached the cooking area in search of hot coffee.

"Morning Uncle Derek!" The 2 boys spoke as one.

"Morning little man Jack and little man Henry! Sleep well did you?"

"Yeah, but not happy with either Uncle Matt or Uncle Spencer this morning…."

"Why? What did you guys do to upset our 2 main campers so early this morning?"

"Apparently we haven't seen any of the 3 Toy Story movies…."

"Erm…aren't they those kid's films?"

"Uncle Derek, you MUST have seen at least ONE?"

"Erm…"

"Dad…."

"Apparently now you also have to come over on the same day as Matt and Spencer to spend the whole day with Jack whilst he makes you watch all 3 movies in one day…."

"Er….sure….."

The next one up was Blake

"Morning Aunt Alex! Please tell me you've seen at least one Toy Story movie?"

"Morning Jack, Henry. Er…what's Toy Story?"

"Blake, you Morgan, Spencer and Matt are coming over soon so Jack can make you all spend the day with him watching all 3 Toy Story movies. Everyone has to have seen at least one if not all of them…." Jack smiled at his dad as he told Blake this, even though she had only just gotten up.


	21. 21 Planning the Toy Story marathon day

The next one awake to approach the cooking area was J.J who was surprised to see so many of the others already up and dressed, especially the 2 boys.

"Morning mommy!"

"Morning sweetheart! Morning Will!"

"Morning J.J my love!"

"Mommy, Uncle Spencer , Uncle Matt, Uncle Morgan and Aunt Alex haven't seen any of the Toy Story movies!"

"Are you guys serious? According to these 2, you have to have seen at least one of them…."

"Don't worry Aunt J.J, dad's letting me have them all round one day soon so they can spend the whole day watching all 3 movies with me! They need to see how awesome the movies are!"

"That's a great idea Jack! Honestly I am disappointed in all 4 of you…even Garcia has seen all 3."

"I even made sure both dad and Aunt Jess have seen all 3 movies Aunt J.J"

"And so they should Jack!"

"Oh and Uncle Will said it was okay but, because you are his mom I need to ask you as well….."

"Ask me what Jack?"

"Dad says he's going to eat pizza one Friday night and then cook me Mac n Cheese WITH bacon AND hot dogs on another Friday night. When we eat both meals can Henry come over for dinner and also a sleepover? "

"Sure, that's fine with me. So Mac n Cheese with Bacon AND Hot Dogs Hotch?"

"Yeah, figured Jack deserves to be spoilt one night with all 3 of his favourites. Would include pizza as well but that's going a little overboard for night so we're having pizza on the first night and then the other 3 on the second night."

"Dad would you do a 3rd night sleepover another night but cook Chilli? Henry loves it as much as I do!"

"You like my Chilli Henry?"

"Yeah, its awesome!"

"Er…sure….why not?"

"AWESOME!"

"Yeah Jack! 3 AWESOME sleepovers!"

"Erm Henry I think you've been spending a little bit too much time around Jack….."

"Why mommy?"

"Now everything you like is apparently awesome!"

"That's cos it is mommy! Jack's a good teacher…."

The next person up was Jessica who approached the cooking area still yawning…

"Morning Jess…."

"Morning Aunt Jess!"

"Morning Jack's Aunt Jessica!"

"Morning Jack, morning Aaron, morning Henry, morning everyone. So how is everyone this morning?"

"Jack and Henry aren't too happy with Matt, Morgan, Spencer and Blake apparently…"

"Why what have you guys done to upset my nephew?"

"None of them have seen ANY of the Toy Story movies Aunt Jess!"

"No wonder they aren't happy….Jack's made sure both me and Aaron have seen all 3, Henry's made sure Will and J.J have too…."

"Not our fault if we don't watch kid's movies…." Morgan tried to make an excuse

"Spencer, isn't Henry your godson?"

"Yeah, but whenever I'm spending time with him, he loves me reading him books…."

"Don't worry Aunt Jess. Dad's letting me have all 4 of them over VERY soon to spend the day with me watching all 3 movies…."

"Too right Jack. They NEED to see ALL 3!"

"Definitely buddy. Seeing as we got another 2 days off after today, I'll give you guys tomorrow off to get your laundry and everything done but I expect to see ALL 4 of you at my door on Wednesday morning! Jack's on vacation, I'm not working and YOUR not working….so clear your calendar for Wednesday as you're spending the whole day watching Toy Story 1, 2 AND 3!"

"Do we have to Hotch?"

"Jack won't let ME rest til you've all seen ALL 3!"

"Too right dad! Wednesday you are coming to our place! ALL 4 of you. Dad, can I invite Henry too?"

"J.J, would you let Henry come over so he too can help Jack get these to watch all 3 movies with him?"

"Sure if he wants to. Henry?"

"Yeah, I NEED to help Jack make sure my god daddy sees the movies!"

"Then it's a date you 4. You are joining me, Jack, and Henry to spend Wednesday watching all 3 Toy Story movies!"

"Unlike these 3, I actually can't wait to see at least one Jack…" Matt smiled at the boy, realising how important it was that he see at least one of these kid's movies.

"Thanks Uncle Matt!"

"You're welcome Jack!"

"Dad if one of them doesn't turn up, you have to punish them…okay?"

"Of course I will. Morgan, Spencer, Blake if, for some reason, you can't make it, I got a whole stack of paperwork for you to do when we get back to work….AND you still have to come over another day to watch ALL 3 movies!"

"Seeing as I'm his godfather, I'll make sure I'm there for Henry and you Jack!"

"Beats doing housework. I'm there!"

"Do I get a choice?"

"Not really Morgan. Either way you go, you'll still have to watch all 3 with Jack. Take the easier no extra paperwork route like us…"

"Fine. Wot time?"

"Well each movie is about an hour and a half long so say 10am? I'll provide something for lunch and maybe order a pizza for dinner to make up for taking all your day up…."

"I thought we were having pizza Friday dad?"

"Seeing as you've been so good this week and seeing as its your summer vacation, I don't see why we can't have it Wednesday AND Friday…."

"COOL!"

The last one up was Garcia who came to the cooking area looking more awake than most of the guys did.

"Morning people!"

"Morning Aunt Penny!"

"Yeah, morning" Morgan didn't sound too happy with himself.

"What's wrong with my chocolate thunder this morning?"

"Apparently I have to spend all my free Wednesday at Hotch's watching kid's movies…."

"It's his fault Aunt Penny! He, Uncle Matt, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Alex haven't seen any of the Toy Story movies so dad, me , and Henry are spending the day at our place whilst we make them see how awesome the movies are!"

"It's not my fault I don't own any kid's movies…."

"Sorry big boy but you're on your own here. I'm siding with Jack and Henry. You HAVE to have seen them! I've seen all 3 and think they are so good!"

"Yeah and I've told him how dad, Aunt Jess, Aunt J.J, Uncle Will and Uncle Dave have all been made to see all 3 movies…."

"But there's a good game on that I really wanted to see on Wednesday….."

"Well clear your calendar. Hotch can I come too? I LOVE the movies too!"

"Er…sure. Jack is Garcia allowed to come too?"

"Yeah! She can help me get these guys to see how awesome the movies are!"

"Hey I actually like the movies too and I've been good in making sure I watched all 3 AND understood them…"

"Sure Dave, you'll be good company for me whilst the others are busy watching the movies…."

"Actually I was hoping to be able to watch them too Aaron…"

"Sure. Come over. Hopefully I got enough space…."

"Actually seeing as I got a big screen and PLENTY of space why doesn't everyone come over to mine? Movies like the Toy Story movies are so much better on a big screen….

"Can we dad? Dave's place is bigger and he's got a really cool big TV we can all watch it on…."

"Sure, if that's okay Dave…."

"Wot time were you planning on starting the marathon session?"

"10am."

"Aunt Jess, Aunt J.J, Uncle Will, seeing as you 3 have seen all 3 movies and think they are awesome as well, do you wanna come too?"

"If Dave and Aaron will let us…" Jessica smiled, knowingly.

"Sure Jessica, you're more than welcome…."

"Then Jack I'll be there…"

"Cool, what about you 2?"

"We'll be there with Henry!"

"So instead of being able to spend my last day of freedom on my own, its gone from having to spend it at Hotch's apartment with both of them, and these 3, to spending it with all you guys I see at work everyday? Why can't I spend one day away from ALL of you?"

"You get to spend tomorrow by yourself Morgan…."

"Yeah but I can't really relax as I got a pile of laundry a mile high to do after this week, not to mention everything I should have been doing when I've been here…"

"It'll be the same for all of us. Plus think about it, at least you only have yourself to sort out tomorrow. You don't have to worry about doing twice or 3 times the amount of laundry me and Hotch do….or have either Jack or Henry that need you to take care of them AND do everything else…."

"Plus me and Jack are crashing at Jessica's tonight and going back to our place tomorrow…."

"You make my life sound so easy Hotch…"

"You can always have Jack for a sleepover one day, then you'll see how much extra work I have to do just keeping this little guy happy and well cared for…"

"Sleepover with Uncle Derek and Clooney? Really dad?"

"Er… Hotch what have you gotten me into?..."

"Erm…I'm just gonna go grab a quick shave before breakfast buddy. You stay here and tell Uncle Derek all about the different Toy Story characters okay?"

"Sure dad. First Uncle Derek there's Woody, the main character, whose a cowboy…"

Hotch smiled wickedly at Morgan as he went off to shave before breakfast, his last outdoor shaving session before going home. He kept glancing over to where Jack was talking to Morgan, who was clearly doing his best not to appear bored as the boy rattle on about the Toy Story characters…


	22. 22 Packing up and sad goodbyes

By 10am, Dave had finished cooking breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, with extra for Jack and Henry, their 2 bacon lovers, and finally bread to go with it. They all sat down with platefuls of food and mugs of water, knowing that this would be their last camping meal together before they all had to start packing up and clearing away. They all ate and reminisced about the great week they had all had together. When breakfast was finally over, they were all clearing up and planning on how they would pack up and get everyone back to the cars at the cabin when Aaron again felt the urge and had Will stand guard whilst he used the toilet tent for the last time of their camping trip week, looking forward to being able to use a normal toilet again.

Once everyone had regrouped after breakfast had been cleared away and after Will and Aaron had returned from Aaron's use of the toilet tent, they all started slowly walking over to where the tents were. First Jack and Henry helped their dad's pack their belongings and clothes away and roll up their sleeping bags and bed rolls. Then, whilst Spencer kept the 2 boys occupied and kept an eye on them, the others began to take down the tents, all helping one another, and taking up the little signposts. Once the tents were down and packed away, everyone packed away their eating utensils and eating stools and, after making sure the boys and everyone else had had a last drink of water, they packed away the mugs. Then, whilst Matt and Morgan dismantled the campfire, Hotch and Dave dealt with the cooking stove area. They would leave the toilet area until almost last thing. Then Hotch drove Morgan and Will back to the cabin so that they could bring all 3 SUV's to the campsite to pack the stuff into the SUV's and so that they could leave any leftover food and any rubbish at the cabin. Once all the stuff had been packed into the SUV's, everyone, including the 2 boys went and used the back toilet area to have one last pee before Matt and Will dismantled and packed away the toilet tent and filled in the hole with plenty of earth, whilst everyone else went around checking that nothing had been left behind and that they were leaving the site as the found it as close as they could get it to the way it had been before they had arrived, even going as far as to throw a few bucket fulls of water over their peeing area and covering the area with some dirt. Once the area was clear, everyone looked back at empty site with sadness at having to leave so soon. They all said tearful goodbyes, even though they would all see each other the day after next. Jack and Henry were the worst at being upset to leave. Aaron knew how hard he had worked at behaving so well all week and so let him get upset at leaving, whilst he knelt on the ground and hugged and consoled his sobbing boy, promising him they'd all do it again very soon.

"Jessica would you mind driving back? I wanna sit in the back with my buddy as I think he needs me to comfort him."

"Sure Aaron. Be glad to. Jack needs you."

They all got into their SUV's and slowly drove away from the place where they had all enjoyed a week long camping trip, courtesy of one very smart 8 year old boy….


End file.
